Heros Throne
by BlazeV2
Summary: Being reborn into a fantasy world wasn't what Deku would've thought the end of his first year of U.A. was going to be. Now he's gotta deal with magic users, monsters, and a group that wants One For All. Also, who is General Toshinori? (Spoilers for MHA anime and manga.) ( Some characters may be AU)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the nearly the end of the first year of U.A for Izuku Midoriya or Deku. Currently, he was doing a patrol around Kamino.  
He was doing this as part of his class final, he had to do patrol with a pro-hero.  
The pro-hero he had gone with was Aizawa.

Aizawa had brought Eri along with the patrol. It had been a very uneventful patrol so far, which made Deku sigh in relief.  
He didn't what Eri to get caught up in anything.

Deku turned towards Eri while he had his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Eri you want a candy apple?" Deku asked with a smile on his face.

Eri's face lit up with delight.

Deku then brought out a candy apple and saliva began to drip from Eri's mouth.

" Here you go!" Deku said with a big smile

Eri quickly grabbed the candy apple.

"Thank you, Mr. Deku!" Eri said as she began to gobble down the candy apple.

This made Deku even smile brighter and Aizawa cracked a small smile.

" Shall we head back?" Aizawa asked Deku.

"Yeah!" Deku said as the trio began to return back. Once they went back to U.A, Deku would finish his first year at U.A. He had come so far since he had gotten his Quirk from All Might.  
He couldn't wait for his second year.  
They continued walking towards U.A, they were about to turn a corner when a fist was suddenly swung at Deku.

Deku immediately activated full cowl at 8% and blocked the punch, however it did send Deku back a few steps.

"He's...strong" Deku thought to himself as he took a look at his assaulter.

His assaulter was a middle-aged man who had black hair with a long pointy nose.  
He was wearing all black. He had black eyes as well.  
He then stared directly at Deku.

"A One For All user..." He simply said

This sent alarm bells throughout Deku's head.  
Did he know about One For All?

Aizawa looked at Deku and the villain in confusion.  
"What is a One For All?" Aizawa asked himself.

Aizawa heard a quiet whimper.  
Aizawa took a look to his right and saw Eri trembling.

" Dammit I need to get her out of here." Aizawa thought to himself.

"Midor-"

" I know, leave it to me." Deku interrupted.

" I don't know this guys Quirk but Eri needs to get to safety right? So leave it to me."

Aizawa sighed

" This kid..."

" Alright, I will leave it to you." Aizawa then grabbed a hold of Eri and began to slingshot with his bandages.

Deku then looked towards the man in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Deku asked.

The man then smirks.

"My name is Dark and for what I want...now why would I tell you that?" The now named Dark said.

"Well, I guess his outfit matches his name..." Deku thought to himself.

Dark then ran at Deku with extreme speed.  
Dark swung his fist directly at Dekus neck but Deku dodged and kicked Dark square in the chest.

It doesn't seem to affect him much.

" 8% doesn't seem to be enough to harm this guy..." Deku thought to himself.

Dark smirked at Deku.

"Not a bad kick but not good ENOUGH!"

Dark then rushes at Deku once again this time even faster.  
Dark then punches the air.  
Deku jumps away but Dark suddenly appears right in front of him.

" What he can... teleport?" Deku says out loud.

Deku then uses his gauntlets and flicks his finger at Dark.  
Dark then punches the shockwave that comes from Dekus flick.  
The punch cuts the shockwave in half.

"He punched it and it was cut in half." Deku thought to himself. His Quirk must be able to cut through anything, though it looks like he can only do it with his fists.

Deku increases the voltage of One For All on his body.

" No way will I beat him with 8%... I need to go higher." Deku says to himself.

Green electricity comes off of Deku even brighter.

" One for all: 20%!"

"My body hurts but this is how I will have to capture him." Deku thought to himself.

Part of a building flies at Deku, he quickly dodges it. Deku dashes at Dark, only to notice parts of buildings lay everywhere around.  
Dark had seemingly destroyed random buildings.  
Dark is cutting everything and throwing it at Deku.

Deku quickly dodges another projectile.

Deku began to jump off of the broken buildings in order to reach Dark.

"Naive" Dark then "cut" the space between him and Deku and plunged his fist towards Dekus neck.  
Deku caught off-guard by the sudden appearance, could not react in time for the fist coming towards his neck.

His fist reached Dekus neck... only to be blocked by ice.

Deku and Dark looked in surprise as Shoto Todoroki was standing below them.

"Todoroki!" Deku shouted in surprise.

" Midoriya duck... now."

Deku jumped off of the ice to another building as fire from Todorokis hand left hand encompassed Dark.  
The fire looked like it was burning him but Deku knew better than to assume the flames would work.

"Todoroki, his quirk allows him to cut through anything he punches, he even seems to be able to cut through space." Deku warns.

The fire suddenly died out.

Todoroki then covered the area where Dark is with ice before jumping to where Deku is.

" He can cut through anything... that is a very powerful Quirk... why did he attack you? Todoroki asks.

" Aizawa, Eri and I were patrolling when this guy suddenly just attacked us."

"Aizawa took Eri to safety, but this guys Quirk is powerful... wanna help?" Deku asked.

Todoroki looks towards his ice and sees it parts of it disappearing.

"Yeah, lets do it Midoriya."

Dark then punches through the cuts through space to attack Todoroki.

"Delaware Smash!"

Only for Deku to send a major shockwave at Dark.

Dark punches the shockwave and cuts through it.

Flames erupt, and attack Dark, Dark jumps into the air and dodges it.  
Deku sends another shockwave at Dark, however with nowhere to go Dark isn't able to dodge or punch and gets hit straight on.

"Gah" Dark grunts out as the shockwave hits him.

Dark is hit backward and sees Deku running up a pillar of ice towards him.

Dark then punches the air to cut through space and attack Deku.

However, his quirk doesn't activate.

"W-what my power, i-it won't activate?"

Dark then looks across the street and sees Aizawa staring directly at him.

"Detroit Smash!" Deku yells as he slams his fist into Darks stomach.

Dark then begins to fall down.  
Ice then covers Darks body and froze him in place.

Aizawa then begins to run towards them.

" Midoriya, Todoroki... you have caused property damage everywhere, buildings lay scattered everywhere... but overall good job." Aizawa said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah..." Todoroki replied as he checked Dark to make sure he was unconscious.

Deku looked up and asked Aizawa:

"Aizawa, where is Eri?"

" With Mirio... anyways lets deliver this guy to the police."

Aizawa then slowly approached Dark, Dark's eyes suddenly opened and he cut the ice that held him hostage.  
Aizawa quickly erased his quirk and threw his bandages around Dark.

Dark then smirked.

"What is he planning?" Aizawa thought to himself.

Dark then reached into his pocket and his fist was covered in black mist.

Aizawa jumped back.

"W-what is that?" Deku said from behind Aizawa.

"You two get back now!" Aizawa shouted at Deku and Todoroki.

A black mist began to cover Dark's body.

"You all fought wonderfully, to think _I_ could be beaten by a couple of kids and a shaggy hero. However, this is the end." Dark then pointed his hand towards Aizawa.

The black mist suddenly exploded out towards Aizawa.

Before Aizawa could react, Deku launched himself between Aizawa and the black mist.

"Detroit Smash!" Deku punched the black mist however, it had no effect.

Todoroki launched flames at the mist however it also had no effect.

Todoroki grunted in frustration.

"Be consumed." Dark says as his entire body turns to black mist.

Deku flicks both of his fingers at 100% at the mist.

Boom!

The mist goes flying back, however it just comes back stronger and larger.  
The mist is now as large as buildings.  
The mist begins to envelop buildings and by doing so turned the buildings into dust.

"Crap, if I don't do something this whole city will be turned to dust... including the people living inside it..." Deku thought to himself.

Todoroki continuously shot fire at the mist but it still had no effect.

Deku then focuses one for all into his right leg.  
Deku then jumped into the air.

"One for all: 100%" Dekus pants rip where his right leg is.

"Manchester Smash!"

Boom!

Dekus smash and the mist collided, surrounding the area with white light.

The white light got bigger and bigger until it surrounded the city.

Then it surrounded the country.

Then the world.

Then everything faded to black.


	2. Aria

Dekus mind was currently swirling in darkness.  
He had no idea where he was.

He could feel himself moving.

He quickly realized that he was currently being carried.

Deku slowly opened his eyes.

A woman with green hair was currently holding Deku as she ran.  
She looked really tall, she looked like she towered over him.

"Woah she is really tall." is the first thing Deku thought when he saw her.

"Maybe she has a size enhancement Quirk."

Deku then tries to speak to get her attention but only a loud cry comes out of his mouth. He then reaches his hand towards her and into the air.

Upon doing so Dekus hands, which should be injured are fresh and renewed. He then saw how small his hands were. He then quickly realized why this was.

The giant lady, the uninjured arms and the tiny hands. They all lead to one conclusion.

" I'm a...baby?" No matter how absurd that conclusion is, it is the only conclusion that makes sense. As Deku was thinking over this revelation the green hair lady suddenly stopped.

"I guess she is my mom then... Was I seriously reborn?" Deku continuously thought to himself.

Dekus mussing was interrupted when his mother suddenly spoke up.

"I am sorry but this is better for both of us." She then set Deku down on to what felt like concrete.

Deku looked up and saw a cathedral in front of him. Deku was set right near the entrance. Dekus mother knocked on the door three times and then dashed away...

"Oh." Deku thought to himself. His birth parent had just abandoned him, he may have not had any attachment to but it still hurt.

The door was swung open thanks to an older looking fellow, who had his hair wrapped in a man bun.

"Another prank, kids these days need to learn some..."

The old man then looked down and saw Deku wrapped in a green blanket.

"... Another one seriously?" The old man sighed in annoyance. He then picked up Deku and brought him inside.

"I'm already taking care of three kids... god dammit." The old man then sets Deku down in a small cradle.

"Shara!" The old man suddenly shouts out.

" We got another one." He says.

Deku looks to his right as a lady in her twenties dressed as a nun walked over.

" Another one? We just finished raising a batch of them earlier." The girl named Shara says.

" Yeah, well it was a hit and run nothing we can do about it." The old man says as he starts to leave the room.

" Well, are you gonna name him Jome?" Shara calls out to the old man.

"... I will let him choose his name." The old man now known as Jome says.

Shara just smirks at him.

" You just don't know what to call him." Shara says a slight chuckle.

Jome just sighs and leaves the room. Shara walks over to Deku and inspects him. She notices he has one spect of green hair on his head.

"Green hair huh, that is definitely special." Shara says as she turns around and walks out the room.

" I really am a baby..." I need to get back home, back to U.A. Hopefully I am just in a country with old fashioned customs. Though a possibility is that I am not in my own world at all... Right now though I need information that is the most important thing right now. Deku then felt his eyes were drifting to sleep.

.

.

.

**5 Years Later**

5 years have passed since Deku was reborn. He was at an age that people wouldn't question if he could speak.

So he eventually went up to Jome to ask him a question.

" Hey Jome, where is U.A?" Deku asked carefully hesitant on receiving the answer.

"U.A.? I don't know what you are talking about kid." Jome said with a confused expression on his face.

Deku quickly realized that Jome was telling the truth and knew he needed answers.

"Hey Jome, do you have any books or maps around here?" Deku quickly asked Jome.

" Not here in the cathedral however down in the village there is a library, but kid... can you actually read?" Deku was surprised at how hearing that question and quickly answered.

" Yep, so don't worry about me!" Deku said as he ran out of the cathedral.

Jome just sighed.

" What a weird kid"

Deku was searching for a library. The village was surprisingly small, and it looked like a medieval type of village. Deku didn't know of any country that will medieval, and that fact only increased Deku's anxiety.

He then saw the library was at the very center of the village. He then started to head towards it while his mind was preoccupied. He didn't see where he was walking and accidently stepped on a dog's tail.

The dog squealed and erupted Deku from his thoughts.

" Hey! You meanie don't hurt Buddy!" A girl not older than five suddenly leaped at Deku.

She had blonde hair with freckles on her face. She was wearing a satchel over what looked like rags.

She had an angry expression on her face.

"U-uh s-sorry I w-wasn't watching where I w-was stepping." Deku stammering out.

The blonde haired girl crossed her arms

" Don't apologize to me apologize to Buddy!" She said with a scowl on her face.

" Err right uh... sorry Buddy I apologize for stepping on your tail." Deku said while bowing.

The girl was taken back by Deku's way of apologizing.

" Uh why are you bowing?" The girl asked with a confused look on her face.

Deku then blushed.

" Oh it is just how I uh apologize."

"Claire it is time to go home." A voice said from behind the blonde girl.

" Oh okay father, let's go Buddy." the girl now named Claire said. She turned around and headed towards two people who were most likely her parents.

Deku then sighed a feeling of relief.

" Man, I still suck at talking to girls..."

Deku then walked towards the library and entered it. He walked around looking for a map when he eventually found it.

He then looked at it.

Deku was completely shocked on what he found. When he looked at the map there was no sign of Japan, in fact, there were only three countries: Aria, Gentry, and the Highlands.

"Where even am I?" Deku thought to himself. Deku decided that he needed answers.

Deku quickly walked to the cathedral and went to where Jome was. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. When Deku entered the room, Jome opened his eyes and sighed.

" You got some more questions for me don'tcha kid."

Deku blushed and asked what was on his mind.

" What country do we live in?"

" Well our village resides in Aria." Jome answers.

" I knew it." Deku thought to himself.

It is true. I am not in the same world.

I was reborn in a new world.

Is it even possible for me to return to my own world?

No.

I can't think like that I need to at least try. If I find that Dark guy maybe...

" Hey kid you okay?" Jome suddenly interrupts Deku's thoughts.

" Uh yeah, hey Jome do we have an uh king? Deku awkwardly askes Jome.

Jome blinks in surprise then answers.

" Yeah kid, King Alter he lives in Aria's capital." Jome then stares intensively bat Deku.

" Hey kid, what do you want your name to be?" Jome asks.

My name? Oh yeah, I haven't been named yet.

" I get to c-choose?" Deku nervously asked.

Jome then laughed. "Well yeah it is a tradition that I do, and well to be honest I'm not creative enough to come up with a name for you." Jome says with a slight chuckle.

I get to choose. I could always use the name my birth mother choose for me- I hope she is doing well. However, I think the best name for me right now is-

"Deku!" Deku declares proudly.

Jomes expression is complex but then he smiles.

" That is a weird choice, but Deku it is."

Deku is the name I will carry forward within this world.

**2 Years Later**

2 years have passed since Deku had been named. A lot has changed. Deku was currently helping the villagers with the field work. He wasn't old enough to start school so the villagers let Deku helped out.

There were surprised at how strong Deku was at his age. He was stronger than most adults. Deku was helping the villagers as crop season was approaching. But also the physical activity would help train his body.

" Whew, that's the last of them." Deku says as he wipes the sweat of his eyebrows.

Deku then starts to head toward a forest outside the village.

He enters the forest and checks to make sure no one is nearby. Deku then channels one for all.

" What is the max I can use with this body? I should be able to use 5% based on my muscles right now."

Deku channels one for all at the limit of what he can use.

" One for all: 2%..."

2%? My body should definitely be able to handle 5%.

" I need to test something...".

Deku channels one for all into his fist and punches a tree.

Boom!

The tree is completely destroyed.

" The power is equivalent to when I used 5%... then does that mean..."

If the power of 2% is equivalent to 5% then...

Does that mean...

" One for all is getting stronger..."


	3. Belonging

_**Sorry for the Delay, I was running a bit behind on this chapter. **__**Anyways thanks to all of you who reviewed, I very much appreciate the sentiment. This story is something I wanted to do for a while so I very much hope for you to enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 2: Belonging**_

A lone figure was traveling up a very snowy mountain. The figure was completely covered in a black cloak except for his right arm which was black and charred. The figure had long and pained breaths as he traveled to the top of the mountain. The figure reached the top of the mountain where a large castle was sitting.

"Finally..." The figure said with a masculine voice as he entered the castle.

Once inside, the figure saw a room that was dimly lit and stumbled towards the room and entered it.

The room itself had four cloaked individuals inside as the figure walked into the room. The figure entering the room presence alerted the other members but their eyes recognized him.

The figure spoke with a quiet voice and said:

" I...failed..."

One of the cloaked individuals, one with a smaller body frame, walked over to the figure.

"Of course you failed, the castle still looms in the distance." A childlike voice came from the small cloaked individual.

" You even took and used a **black crystal** and failed to do your own job!" The small cloaked individual said.

The figure walked to the back of the room near the fireplace and removed his cloak.

The small individual spoke again

" It took you ten years to just...fail?"

The figures black hair fell on top of his eyes.

" What were you thinking-"

The figure was wearing all black.

" Huh **Dark**?"

Dark stood near the fireplace with a charred right arm and his body badly injured.

" I was going to succeed but some kids interrupted the process..."

"Dark... some kids interrupted you? Only someone with power identical to **Rohans** could do that..."

" Well one of them did!" Dark snapped out.

"Power that rivals my own?" A very deep and loud voice questioned.

The individual named Rohan stood near the back of the room. Through the darkness, the figure could be seen standing over 15 feet tall.

" Yeah, I believe the brat has **One for**** All**." Dark says as he sees Rohan's disbelief.

All the individuals looked at Dark with alarm in their eyes

"One for all? A kid has One For All? Dark don't lie-"

" Chesha be quiet! Dark is telling the truth... If a kid has One For All then we must be sure if he was reincarnated. One for all... It may be just what we truly need." A figure said who was sitting on the ground.

"Dark may have failed at getting the correct ingredients, but I believe if we can improvise and get our hands in one for all, we will be able to create it..." The figure then pointed at the table where a large purple device sat.

" We will be able to create a paradise..."

**4 years Later**

Inside a school classroom, a teacher was going over the history of Aria.

" Now the history of Aria has always been one of the knights. The strongest knight in the kingdom was elected to be the commanding officer of the Kings army. The royal family's history is a bit different. Can anyone tell me when the royal family became the royal family?"

Multiple hands went up to answer but the teacher pointed to a young girl with blonde hair.

" What is the answer... Claire?" The teacher asks as he points to Claire.

"Well, the royal family came into existence in the 1600s when the first King, King Arthur pulled the holy sword of royally, Excalibur from stone."

Deku furiously wrote down this information.

" History is definitely the only thing I can learn in a 12 year- old body." Deku thought to himself.

The teacher smiled when Claire gave her answer.

" Yes, that is correct well done Claire." The teacher congratulated Claire.

" How did she know that?" A student asked another.

" We haven't even been taught about that yet..."

" You guys are idiots, don't you know that she is Cobalts daughter?"

" Cobalt is that..."

" Cobalt is a retired knight of course he would teach her about knights"

" Oh." The other students murmured to each other.

The teacher checked what time it was.

" Alright class is over, go back home children."

The students left with a hurry while Deku was finishing writing down notes.

Claire glanced at Deku for an instance before hurrying out of the room.

Deku grabbed his notes and put them in his bag and headed out of the room.

" Thanks for the lesson sensei!" Deku yelled out as ye ran out of the room.

" Sensei? I ... like it!" The teacher said with a slight smirk on his face.

Deku ran out of the school and was heading towards the forest outside of town.

He reached the forest.

" One for all: 3%" Deku focused one for all throughout his body.

Deku started jumping from tree to tree practicing his mobility.  
After a couple of hours, he fell from the tree and rested on the floor.

" What am I even doing here?" Deku thought to himself.

" Was I the only one reincarnated and if I wasn't the only one then shouldn't I be looking for the others instead of jumping through a forest..." Deku began to question what to do at this point.

Deku heard a rustle of leaves and saw a deer run out of a bush. It looked as though the deer was being chased by something.

Deku stood up when suddenly a projectile flew by his face and struck the deer between the eyes. Deku looked closely and saw that the projectile was actually an arrow. The deer was most likely dead from it.

Deku looked at the direction in which the arrow came from.

Standing up top a hill was a black-haired boy wearing all green with a brown cape. He looked as though he was the same age as Deku.

The black haired boy then noticed Deku and slowly waved to him while scratching his head. He slowly ran down the mountain to where Deku standing.

" Sorry about that didn't know anyone else was in this forest." The boy said with an apologetic expression.

Deku noticed he had tree branches sticking in his hair with a bow in his right hand.

" Are you some kind of hunter?" Deku asked with a confused expression on his face.

" Uh sorta my Ma and Pa are hunters and they usually bring home some food but they have been on a hunting mission for a couple of weeks so..." The boy said.

" So he is hunting in order to eat then..." Deku muttered to himself.

" Oh! By the way, my name is Gray! What is yours?" The black haired boy now named Gray said with a grin on his face.

" My name is Deku and uh have I seen you before you look familiar." Deku asked him slowly.

" Yeah, we are in the same school class." Gray said then a blush arrived on his cheeks.

" Though you probably didn't notice me since I was probably sleeping..." Gray said with a slight brush.

" Oh yeah there was someone who was always sleeping..." Deku thought to himself.

" I don't really care about history." Gray suddenly said.

" That stuff is pretty boring to me with all the stuff about knights and stuff. Knighthood is usually kids dreams but I think being a hunter is way cooler." Gray says as he smiles grows.

" Hunters are cool and I want to be the best hunter ever " Gray says with a large grin on his face.

" I want to leave the village. This village is too cramped for someone like me." Gray says as he puffs his chest out. Gray walks over to the deer to pick it up but fails at picking it up.

" His dream... That is right even in a new world my dream hasn't changed." Deku thought to himself. Deku walked over to Gray and helped him carry the deer.

" I will become the greatest hero... I will save everyone with a smile on my face." Deku silently declares to himself.

The two boys carry the deer out of the forest and walked into the village.

" So where is your house?" Deku asks Gray as they continued walking.

" On the other side of the village..." Gray says with a light chuckle.

Deku sweat-dropped at this.

" He couldn't even pick the deer up and was gonna bring it to his house at the other side of the village?" Deku muttered to himself.

As they continued walking when they heard the sound of metal striking metal.

Deku turned towards where he heard the sword and saw Claire swinging a sword at a man who was most likely her father.

Gray saw where Deku was looking and sighed.

" There goes Claire again, she and her father always swinging their sword against each other..." Gray said with slight annoyance.

" Gray do you... and Claire not get along?" Deku slowly asked Gray.

" Well yeah I want to be hunter, and they hate knights and Claire wants to be a knight and knights hate hunters." Gray says rather quickly.

Deku continued looking on as Cobalt parried a strike from Claire and brought his sword to her neck.

Cobalt then sighed.

" Too predictable Claire. Your movements are too stiff you need to be more agile."

Claire grunted in frustration.

" Yes, father."

Cobalt then sighed.

" That is enough for today." Cobalt said as he put his sword in his sheath and walked inside.

Claire began to strike the air with frustration.

" Damn it, damn it, damn it..." Claire said as she struck the air.

Deku could only look on as he continued to walk on. They continued walking for a few minutes when Gray suddenly stopped.

Deku looks at where Gray stopped and notices the small cottage that is most likely Grays house.

They walk into the house when Gray was suddenly assaulted by 7 small shadows. Gray was knocked to the ground.

Deku looks in worry as Gray fell and notices that the seven shadows are actually children who are under 7 years old.

" Well uh, Deku this is my family." Deku and Gray walk inside and put the deer into a cooler.

" That should let it last longer." Gray says to Deku as Deku nods to him.

" Big brother Gray, we should play!" A young boy says as he tugs on Grays shirt.

Gray then smirks and pokes the young boy's forehead and runs out of the room and yells out

" Tag! You're it!"

The young boy pouts.

" That is not fair big bro..."

Deku watches as the young boy runs after Gray.

" This may be a world that I don't belong to..." Deku says as the young boy tackles Gray to the ground.

" I may be someone who shouldn't be here." Deku sees all the children tackle poor Gray as he is dog-piled.

" But even so I will protect it!" Deku declares as walks outside to group up with Gray outside.


	4. Planted Seeds

**Sorry for the delay, don't have a reasonable excuse other then being sick, but hey should be a much longer chapter then usual sooo Enjoy!**

_Gentry_

Gentry was a country of non-humans.  
It is the biggest country that currently exists.  
It has many different races that varied in characteristics.  
Each race had control over a county and then the size of each county depended on how powerful the race was.

A cloaked individual was currently walking towards a county stronghold.

" So you are inside Gentry?" A voice asked inside the individual's head.

" Yeah. I am heading towards the Orcs stronghold." The figure replied as he continued walking.

As the cloaked individual continued walking towards the stronghold, the wind blew down his cloak.

Revealing his black hair.

And his charred arm.

This was none other than Dark.

Dark was getting closer to the stronghold.

"P-please stop..." A quiet voice came from a small Orc that he was holding in his left arm.

Dark fixed his cloak.

"Nah." Dark said with a grin as he approached the Orc stronghold.

Two Orc guards were guarding the gates when they saw Dark approaching them.

" Halt stranger! Remove your cloak and show your face." An Orc who stood over eight feet tall called out to Dark with a threatening tone.

Dark continued walking towards them.

Both guards drew their weapons.

" I said hal-" One of the Orc's head slid off where his neck should be.

The other Orc looked in shock as Dark was suddenly right next to him in a flash.

However since Dark was so close the Orc was able to get a good look at him.

He was human.

" Y-you fool, do you dare break the golden treaty!?" The Orc then charged at Dark with a longsword in hand.

Only for his longsword to be broken in half.

" W-what are you?" Were the last words the Orc said before his head rolled off his neck.

Dark then pushed open the gates.

" W-why are you doing this?" The small Orc asked from his left hand.

" Why you ask?"

Dark then smiled.

" For motivation."

Dark then removed his cloak as he entered into what looked like the Chief's house.

Often in Orc culture, there are multiple tribes that live all around the county. They all have a Chief that decides what to do.

Dark walked inside the Chief's house and found himself in a corridor with a red carpet going straight down the corridor. The red carpet led to what looked like a throne room. Dark could hear voices coming from the throne room.

" Sir we just got informed the Orc King's son Angelo was kidnapped!" An Orc wearing heavy armor announced to an Orc that was sitting on a throne.

This Orc was over ten feet tall and had large and thick tusks spouting from his mouth.

" Angelo was kidnapped? Who would be so impudent to do such a travesty?" The giant Orc said in anger.

" Uh, that would be me." A voice erupted from behind the Orcs.

Behind the Orcs was Dark holding the small Orc in his left arm.

" Angelo!" The giant Orc yelled out.

The Orc guards immediately surrounded Dark.

" Count Zehn, what should we do with this... human?" One of the Orc guards asked the giant Orc.

" Capture him." The giant Orc now named Zehn said with a booming voice of authority.

One of the guards pointed his spear at Dark.

" Let the boy go and surrender."

Dark looked at the Orcs in shock and then burst out laughing.

" Hehe... You guys really think any of you are in a position to be making demands." Dark said as he grabbed Angelo by the hair and lifted him up.

Angelo screamed out in pain.

" I will be the one here making demands." Dark said as he put a knife to Angelo's throat.

The Orcs looked at Dark with malice and hatred clearly in their eyes.

" W-what do you want?" Zehn asked in a slight commanding voice.

" Well, I do know you Orcs are warrior race at heart." Dark said as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

" I shall give Angelo back if you gather your army and attack Aria's army." Dark said with a smile.

The room was engulfed in silence.

Then Zehn spoke.

" Y-you expect us to attack Aria's army and break the golden treaty? Are you insane?" Zehn was shocked at how stupid this human's idea was.

" Not to mention with their new general we don't stand a chance." An Orc guard said with disbelief.

" Ah man. We just can't come to an agreement now can we." Dark then sighed.

" Looks like we will have to do this the old fashioned way." Dark then grabbed Angelo and threw him down the corridor, though Angelo was still tied up.

The Orcs looked in confusion as Dark had thrown away his bargaining chip.

The guards looked at each other before coming to an agreement.

" You Orcs will listen to strength right?" Dark says as he looks at Zehn.

" I will defeat Zehn then I will kill your King and take control of your army."

One of the guards began to laugh.

" Count Zehn is one of the strongest Orcs in the army and now you don't have your bargaining chip, you will be delivered a painful death!" A Orc guard says as he approaches Dark.

" Kill him." Zehn says with anger.

The Orc guards rush at Dark.

There are sixteen guards, with a variety of weapons.

The guards are surprisingly fast and reach Dark with rapid speed.

Then Dark disappeared.

" H-he disappeared?" One of the Orc guards asked in confusion.

Then a cry a pain was heard from the back of the room.

There stood Dark and in his left hand with one of the Orc guard's head.

Immediately the guards went on high alert.

" This human... can use magic." An Orc guard said in worry.

Dark stares at the guards before disappearing once more.

A guards head went flying into the air.

Then another head flew into the air.

Another head.

All sixteen guards were killed in less than five seconds.

" Tch, took me longer than usual..." Dark thought to himself.

Dark then began to approach Zehn slowly.

Zehn could only look on in horror as he saw all of his best guards got slaughtered so easily.

" Dammit, so many of my soldiers are dead because I did nothing..." Zehn thought to himself.

Zehn grabbed a two-handed battle ax.

He looked at Dark with hatred before charging at Dark.

Dark smiled.

" Don't worry I won't kill you." Dark said as his smile got bigger.

Zehn swung his ax with incredible force at Darks head only for his ax to be cut in half. Then Dark swung his right fist at Zehn's right arm which instantly cut it off.

Zehn screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

Dark then pushed his leg on Zehn's bleeding arm.

" Gather your army, I will be back 2 years from now." Dark says as he begins to walk out.

" That's a suicide mission! If we attack we are sure to be killed especially because of their new general, General _Toshinori." _Zehn says through pained breaths.

" Of course you will lose. That is why I will have you retreat. I have a job I need you to do. While the Aria's army is distracted I need a certain village burned down..."

"... I need a certain green-haired brat captured." Dark says with anger in his voice.

Dark then left the throne room and grabbed Angelo.

Dark then walked out of the Orc stronghold and immediately pukes.

" To think I had to dye myself in this many sins." Dark thought to himself.

" Bora, I have taken over the Orcs and they will do it." Dark said out loud.

A voice spoke in his head.

" Good work, we are one step closer."

Dark continued walking into the darkness of the night.

.

.

.

_Aria_

Deku waved to Gray as he left the cottage. Deku noticed the sun was falling and decided to head back to the cathedral.

" I think when I am 14 I will leave the village. I need to know what is out there..." Deku muttered to himself as he continued walking through the village.

" I need to see this world with my own eyes, and truly discover if there is a way back home." A few birds flew above the village, chirping to one another.

" Even if I return home, 14 years will of passed, will I be the same age or..." The more Deku thought about it the more gloomy he became.

Upon a hill lay the cathedral, Deku approached the cathedral and went inside. He quickly noticed how quiet it was. Jome was usually complaining about something around this time.

Deku could only see darkness in the cathedral.

" Why are the lights off...?" Deku thought to himself, he continued walking through the cathedral when he noticed at the end of the corridor, a room was dimly lit.

" J-Jome?" Deku called out. He had a bad feeling about this.

No response.

Deku gulped in nervousness.

" W-well time to c-check it out..." Deku said nervously. He walked down the corridor to the dimly lit room.

Deku entered the dimly lit room and saw something that shocked him intensely.

There lying in the middle of the room in red liquid, which was probably blood, was Jome.

" Ahhhhhh, he's dead!" Deku yelled out in shock.

Then Jome turned and looked at Deku.

" No, I'm alive."

" Ahhhhh, he's alive!" Deku yelled in shock.

Jome then stood up and laughed.

He had a red skull mask on top of his head.

" Hehe, calm down kid it is a fake." To prove this Jome stood up and the red liquid slid off.

" Uh, why are you wearing a mask Jome?" Deku asked in confusion

" Oh, this?" Jome says as he removes it from his face.

" This is for the festival." Jome says as notices Deku's face become more confused.

" The... festival?" Deku asks in confusion.

" Yeah, the monster festival happens every 10 years. People around the village dress up as either a monster or a knight."

" So uh why is it a thing?" Deku asks in confusion.

" It is to celebrate the Golden Treaty between Aria and Gentria." Jome says as he walks towards Deku.

" That reminds me kid, I got you a costume."

" A costume? What kind is it?" Deku asks.

" A knight costume." Jome says as he walks across the room and opens up a closet.

He shows Deku the costume.

It looked like a basic medieval armor. It had a green breastplate while the chainmail was all white. Though the chainmail looked as though a sharpened pencil could stab through it.

" What do ya think kid?" Jome asks in expectation.

" It looks... pretty cool." Deku says as he inspects the details.

It looked like something a cheap cosplayer would wear, but it had a certain charm to it.

" The festival starts in two days, so make sure to show up." Jome says as he starts to leave the room.

He stops at the entrance.

" There may be even some cute girls there." Jome says with a grin before leaving the room.

" Uh sure." Deku says as he sits down.

" So Gentria is a kingdom of monsters?" Deku asks himself.

" It isn't completely unbelievable. I have been reincarnated into a medieval world. The truly astonishing thing is a peace treaty lasting this long in a medieval time setting..."

Deku continued dwelling on this for a couple of hours before falling asleep.

_The Next Day_

Deku awoke early and went to the forest to train for a couple of hours.  
Today, Deku confirmed just how much stronger One for All is in this new world.  
Deku's 4% right now is just as strong as his old 8%.

One for All has doubled in power.

The logical conclusion? None, the only reason Deku could think of was that because he was reincarnated One for All counted that as a transferring of power.

Deku headed out of the forest and headed towards school.

The school was very interesting in this world.  
Since the village wasn't very big it only had one class and that was History.

Deku's class had around 12 people which included Gray and Claire.  
Deku didn't really pay attention to the other students as he was always writing down notes on what he was learning.

Deku entered the school and sat down in the front. Deku noticed students talking to one another.

" Should probably say hi..." Deku thought as he rose from his seat and turned around.

.

.

.

Only to headbutt Claire in the face.

They both fell to the ground comedically.

" Ow." Both Claire and Deku say at the same time. Deku rubbed his temple.

" Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Deku quickly said.

Deku stood up and saw who he had headbutted and froze.

He noticed who she was.

" Oh, crap." Deku thought to himself.

Claire stood up.

" Idiot." She then walked past Deku and sat on the front row... on the opposite side of Deku.

Deku noticed the kids he was going to say hit to were now laughing at him and Claire.

Deku just sighed and sat down in his seat.

The teacher then walked into the room.

" Looks like everyone is her-"

Only for Gray to swan dive into a seat right next to Deku.

The teacher then sighed.

"Let's just get this started."

The teacher then began his lecture.

" Ardain, the capital of Aria is where the King's castle is located. It is where are over 1,000 knights live an-"

Gray's head slammed against his desk indicating he had fallen asleep. The teacher didn't acknowledge Gray had fallen asleep or didn't care as he continued on with his lecture.

Deku was rapidly writing down all of this info till the lecture ended an hour later.

" So this may seem off topic but why don't each of you tell the class what you want to be when you grow up." The teacher says as a smile appears on his face.

Gray suddenly wakes up and whispers to Deku.

" The lecture is over?"

Deku gave a slight chuckle and nodded his head yes.

The teacher suddenly pointed at Gray and said

" Get up here Gray."

Gray looks confused as he walks to the front of the room.

" Why me?" Gray asks.

" Everyone has to tell the class what they are going to strive for."

" Yeah okay sure. But why me?" Gray asks again.

"... Gray answer the question." The teacher says as his eye begins to twitch.

Gray sighed.

" My dream is to be the best hunter ever. Hunters are way cooler then knights becaus-"

" Okay Gray that is enough, go sit down." The teacher says with a slight smile.

" Sheesh, he hates me." Gray thought to himself.

The students began to come up and say what their goal or dreams were. The most common one was to become a knight.

Then Claire was called up to the front.

" I promise I will become a greater knight then General Toshinori." Clair declared then she began to walk back to her seat.

The classroom was silent until one student began to laugh.

Then the whole class, excluding Gray and Deku began to laugh at her.

" Better than the general? That is impossible."

" Stronger than the general, the general is the strongest in history."

Claire ignored all of them as she knew what she was going to do.

"I don't want to stay in this village much longer." Claire thought to herself.

" Enough. Deku your turn." The teacher said pointing to him.

However, Deku didn't even acknowledge he had been called. He was thinking about what Claire said.

" S-She said Toshinori right... does that mean All Might was reborn?" Deku began to mutter to himself.

The class was now staring at Deku including Gray who had his eyes closed.

" It could just be a guy with the same name..." Deku continued muttering to himself.

" Deku get up here!" The teacher yelled out in annoyance.

Deku walked to the front of the room while still muttering.

" I definitely need to meet him myself, he might be the general without One for All..."

" Deku! What is your dream?" yelled out the Teacher.

" My dream is to become a hero." Deku said absentmindedly as he then sat down in his seat.

" That isn't an occupation."

" A hero? What is that?"

" What a weirdo."

Claire looked at Deku with confusion evident on her face.

Gray smiled and gave Deku a thumbs up.

Deku was ignoring all of this and was writing down theories in his notebook.

" I need to see Toshinori myself to decide if any of these theories are true." Deku muttered to himself.

" Alright, class is over. Remember that the festival starts tomorrow, you would do well to prepare for it as it is loads of fun." The teacher said as he ran out of the classroom.

" Loads of fun for adults..."

Deku soon collected his things and headed outside.

" Might as well train at the forest before heading home." Deku thought to himself.

.

.

.

_The Next Day_

Fireworks were going off into the air. Men and women were dressed in all kinds of costumes.

Deku, on the other hand, had just woken up.

" Oh crap, I stayed in the forest for too long and slept I will probably be late for the festival." Deku thought to himself as he began to put his costume on.

It was a rather large costume for a twelve-year-old. However, he was quite big for his age thanks to the muscles he has been building up.

Deku finished putting on his costume when he noticed a wooden sword. It had a note on it and was laying against his door.

Deku's curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards it and read the note out loud.

" Hey, kid its dangerous to go alone so take this." Deku laughed a bit after reading it. He grabbed the sword and ran out of the cathedral looking for Jome.

Deku was used to seeing costumes but when he got to the center of town he was blown back.

Everyone was in costumes.

Everyone.

There were babies dressed as slimes and dogs with wizard hats on.

It was a very surreal experience.

" Hey Deku!" A familiar voice called out.

Gray was running towards Deku wearing a... bear costume.

" Uh, Gray what are wear-"

" There is no time for that Deku. I'm being hunted, help me!" Gray said as comedic tears rolled down his face.

However, before Deku could respond a plunger flung and smacked Grays face.

" Got ya Grayee!" A voice said from behind Deku.

Deku turned and saw all of Gray's siblings dressed in hunter costumes.

Gray's face froze in fear.

Each kid had a plunger in hand and were smirking deviously at Gray.

" Oh, crap." Gray ran for his life as his siblings chased after him.

" W-what just happened...?" Deku thought out loud. Deku just sighed and decided to look for Jome.

Unknowingly Deku walked straight into someone.

That, someone, was Cobalt.

Claire's father.

A retired knight.

Deku looked towards Cobalt and noticed he was talking to a group of friends.

Cobalt noticed Deku.

" Oh sorry about that kid." Cobalt said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Deku noticed Cobalt was standing on only one leg.

" Uh, kid you have a class with Claire right?" Cobalt suddenly asks.

" Uh yeah, why do you ask?" Deku asked.

Cobalt just sighs.

" Look kid... Claire didn't show up to the festival, can you bring her over?" Cobalt asked as he looked at Deku straight in the eyes.

"M-me? I don't even know where she is... plus wouldn't it be better if her father brought her over...?"

" Kid... I'm too drunk to even stand right, you know she is at my house, probably swinging her sword..." Cobalt said with a sad smile on his face

" Okay, I will help."

Cobalt closed his eyes and smiled.

Thank ki-" Cobalt was then interrupted.

" However you have to promise me, that you guy will talk about whatever is causing the rift between ya." Deku says as he runs off towards Claire's house.

Cobalt was surprised but nevertheless pleased.

" What a weird kid, seems to be a bit too mature for his age..."

.

.

.

Deku continued running towards Cobalts house when he heard the sound of a sword being swung.

"I guess that's her..." Deku muttered.

Deku arrived at the scene and was wondering what to say.

Clair was swinging her sword rapidly.

She was wearing plate armor that looked far too big for her.

She kept swinging seemingly lost in thought.

Deku decided to approach her.

She continued to swing her sword, Deku decided to break the silence.

"Uh, Claire?"Deku called out.

Instantly Clair turned around.

She pointed her sword at Deku.

" What do you want?" Claire asked.

Claire noticed who it was.

" Wait you are ... Deku right?"

" Uh yeah, that is me." Deku said.

" Well, what did you come here for?" Claire asked.

" To... talk." Deku answers.

Clair removed her helmet and let her blonde hair to flow free.

"Talk? I don't have time for that." Clair begins to turn away.

" Why weren't you at the festival."

Claire freezes in place.

" Why would I attend something so childish?" Claire says quickly.

" But aren't you a kid?" Deku asks.

Claire turned around.

" W-well maybe but I don't want to waste my time dancing when I could be swinging my sword."

" Clair, you want to become a knight right?" Deku asks

" I don't want to, I will become a knight."

I see. Her goal is to become a knight.

" Your father wanted me to bring you to the festival." Deku stated.

" Yeah, well I am not-"

" I'm not gonna bring you there." Deku then sat on the ground.

She is kind of like Kaachan with how stubborn she is.

Claire looked at Deku as she tried to figure out what he wanted.

"What are you here for then?" Claire asked.

Deku knew she wanted a goal beyond just becoming a knight. He knew the face of someone who was striving to be the best.

" Why do you want to become a knight?"Deku answered her question with another question.

Claire's eyes widen for a sec.

" Why...Why should I tell you, I barely even know you?"

" We both have unorthodox goals, people shouldn't hold their feelings in..." Deku said.

" I want you to understand Claire that you don't need to be alone, let me help you." Deku said as he gave her a kind smile.

Claire looked at Deku in confusion.

" Why would he want to help me?" Claire thought to herself.

She stared at Deku's face for five minutes before answering.

" Fine, I will you why." Claire declared.

Deku looked at Claire and just nodded.

" My father used to be a knight. He was strong and I admired him. He wasn't the strongest but he kept on getting stronger and was going up in status."

" The other knights didn't like how much power my father was getting but they ignored him. My father was eventually elected to join the royal knighthood." Claire took a deep breath.

" The other knights did not like that as my father was viewed as " peasant blood" and so they attacked my father." Claire was now visibly shaking.

" I do not know what they did but they attacked my father and cut off his leg ruining his knight career forever."

" After that, my father kept on telling me that it is impossible for a peasant to become a strong knight."

" I will prove to my father that "peasants" can become the strongest knight and I will do this by surpassing the current general!" Claire stated with conviction.

" She wants to do what her father couldn't do." Deku thought to himself

" I really don't know why I am telling you this, but you seem to be more mature than the other children." Claire said as began to swing.

" She is determined, I doubt anything I say or do can change her resolve but..." Deku thought to himself.

Deku stood up and with his remaining confidence stared into Claire's eyes.

" I don't know if this will mean much, but take it from someone who has an unorthodox dream..."

Deku then gave Claire a thumbs up.

" You can do it." Deku then began to walk away.

Claire stopped swinging

She turned and stared at Deku's disappearing back as tears began to well up in her eyes.

That was the first time Claire had heard those words.

Claire didn't swing her sword again that night.


	5. Hero

**2 Years Later**

**Ardain**

The capital of Aria was a very vibrant city.  
Merchants set up vendors, knights patrolled the city, and children were playing with each other.

However, inside the castle of Ardain was very different.

"The Orc's raided another village!?" A booming voice yelled from inside the castle.

" Yes my lord, it seems it isn't a small terrorist group either. It is a small army." A young sounding voice stated.

Inside the room, there were five individuals sitting around a table.  
One of the individuals sat on the throne.

This was the king of Aria.

King Alter.

"A small army? How did they get through the border control?" King Alter asked. King Alter was a rugged looking man. He was almost 7 feet tall and had blonde hair that seemed to glow.

" Well, they killed them duh." This reply came from a white-haired older looking gentleman.

His name was Sorahiko, he was slightly over 4 feet tall and seemed much smaller than everyone else.

Like everyone in this room, he was a member of the Royal Guard.

" This definitely breaks the Golden Treaty..." A black haired woman said with a sigh. This woman was wearing an all black armor set with a white cape.

This woman's name was Nana.

" We need to put a stop to them at once." A loud booming voice called out. He wore a yellow and black armor set and his hair had two strips that were curled up to look like ears.

This was the current commander of Aria's army.

General Toshinori.

" What is the number of Orc's we are dealing with?" King Alter asked the last member in the room.

" They have over two-thousand Orcs swarming into our borders."

"..."

The room was silent.

Until Sorahiko spoke up.

" That's it? 2000? They want to break the treaty with that small of numbers?"

" Best not to overthink it. It is still threatening to the citizens." Toshinori stated.

" It isn't an invasion... however their numbers are too big to ignore." King Alter declared.

" We can't allow the Golden Treaty to be broken. They also seem to be attacking villages, send out a protection squad to nearby villages." The king ordered.

" We must make sure this battle is seen as an act of terror by terrorists and not a declaration of war."

" Toshinori. Nana. Sorahiko, gather your subjugation squads and eliminate the Orcs as soon as possible." The king commanded.

" Yes, sir!" They replied.

The Royal members leave the room as the king begins to think to himself.

" The Orcs army numbers up to 10,000... Is this just a large group of clans? Either way, I have a bad feeling about this." The king could only hope the Golden Treaty could last.

**Gentry**

Dark watched as Orcs gathered weapons and sharpened them.

At Darks side was Angelo. He was older but also looked very thin.

" Zehn." Dark called out.

The ten-foot tall Orc walked over to Dark.

" Why do we only have 2,000 warriors?" Dark asked as he tugged on Angelos chain.

"... The king only offered you, 12 tribes." Zehn said.

" Even though I have his son he won't cooperate..." Dark began to become agitated.

" 2,000 is not nearly enough for a distraction..." Dark thought to himself.

He looked towards Angelo.

" Looks like the king needs some motivation." Dark thought to himself.

" Zehn, I have a gift for you." Dark said as he gave a metal gauntlet to Zehn.

" W-What is this?" Zehn asked in confusion.

" A prosthetic arm... It may be useful..." Dark then looked at Angelo.

" I also need you to deliver a gift to your king." Dark said as he approached Angelo.

.

.

.

Zehn hurried to the king of Orcs stronghold.

He ran through the door and went inside.  
He was carrying a small box.

He ran into the throne room.

" L-Lord Berkut, Dark has a message for you." Zehn yelled out as he entered the throne room.

King Berkut was a 12-foot tall Orc, he was wearing a heavy all black armor set.

" Dark? Has he finally returned my son?" Berkut asked.

" No sir... he requested 5,000 more troops." Zehn said with slight hesitation.

Berkut was silent before abruptly standing up.

" He wants me to send 5,000 more of my people to their own death?"

" Sir, Dark wanted you to have this." Zehn said as he handed the box over to Berkut.

Berkut looked over the box before opening it.

As he stared inside the box sweat began to form on his forehead.

Inside the box was a cut off hand. It was green, small, and skinny. It was Angelos' hand. His own son.

Berkut stared at the hand in horror, before slamming the box shut.

He didn't have a choice.

" Tell Dark he may have 4,000 but no more." Berkut declared.

Zehn nervously nodded at Berkut before dashing away.

Berkut sat on his throne questioning Darks motives.

" He is making an enemy of the Orcs army for what?"

" The humans are smart enough to know Orcs wouldn't break the Golden Treaty and once this " fight" is over I will condemn Dark to the council of Gentry." Berkut thought to himself.

" What is your plan Dark?" Berkut thought as he stood up and looked out of the stronghold.

Berkut had a very bad feeling about this.

.

.

.

**Aria**

" One for All: 5%!" Deku was currently practicing in the forest near the village.

He was now 14 years old and could use 5%.

Deku was at the age in which he was planning to leave the village.

Deku was currently dashing around the forest practicing his mobility.  
His body had gotten much faster during these last two years.  
He was now able to distribute One for All at a much higher speed.

After a couple of hours, Deku left the village. Deku wanted to talk to Jome and inform him of his eventual departure.

As Deku was walking a loud noise exploded from the center of the village.  
The noise sounded as though a blow-horn had been yelled into.

Deku ran over to the village and saw what had caused the noise.

A blow-horn had definitely been blown but whom it had come from surprised Deku.

At the village center, there were over 20 knights that had seemly arrived. The townspeople began to gather in the village center as if the blow-horn had called them here.

Deku recognized a few of the townspeople that arrived.  
He saw Claire who arrived with her father and mother.

Gray was sitting cross-legged on the ground while his siblings were running around.  
In front of the siblings were two people dressed as a hunter, and they were arguing with each other.

Most likely they were Gray's parents.

Deku saw Jome talking with one of the knights.

Jome was seemingly frustrated at something. Jome eventually walked away from the knight with an angry frown plastered across his face.

One of the knights jumped off his horse.

This knight was wearing a plain white armor set, yet the armor seemed flexible while being durable. His helmet had green feathers sprouting from the back of it.  
At his side sheathed away, was a rapier.  
The knight walked into the dead of the village center and took off his helmet. He had blonde hair and looked to be over twenty years old. He had a slender yet built body.  
His blue eyes scanned over the townsfolk.

" Hello, townsmen of this village. I am Captain Mitsu of the army of Aria." He declared proudly onto the crowd of townsmen.

Deku was wondering why knights would be in a small village like this.

" Unfortunately I bring you terrible news. We must evacuate everyone out of this village." He said as he scanned the crowd.

The crowd was not pleased.

" Why the hell do we need to evacuate..."

" I have too many crops to leave now..."

The crowd was becoming restless.

" Um, excuse me but why do we need to evacuate?" The voice came from a one-legged man as he walked to the front of the crowd.

The crowd immediately recognized Cobalt, as he walked toward the knights.

Mitsu looked at Cobalt as though he was contemplating whether to tell him.

" An army of 5,000 Orcs are coming, Aria's knights will meet them head on, but this village is in danger of being a battleground." Mitsu said as he sighed.

"My men and I are strong, as I am a magical knight but we cannot guarantee everyone will survive." Mitsu said as he pointed to his comrades.

" We number 25 in total. Enough for a small evacuation. We need to move out fast, we need to be evacuated within the week. So prepare yourselves." Mitsu then jumped on his horse.

Deku was going over what he had learned in his head. An army of 5,000? If the army is so big, why is the evacuation team so little. Can Aria not spare any men? And what the heck is a magical knight?

" My men will build an outpost right outside the village. We shall look out for any enemies, while you begin your evacuation." Mitsu said as his men began to head towards the forest to build their outpost.

" I need to ask them a few things to help gain an understanding of some things..." Deku thought to himself as he ran towards the knights.

Deku walked over to where the captain of the knights was. He was currently giving orders.

" Get the watchtower set up! We cannot let the Orcs get any surprise attacks, we cannot let there be any villagers be harmed." Several knights saluted to him as they helped with the defense.

" Um, excuse me Mr. Knight sir?" Deku called out to the captain.

The captain turned towards Deku.

" It's Captain Mitsu." Mitsu said as he looked at Deku.

" This kid has green hair..." Mitsu thought to himself.

" Well Mitsu sir, you called yourself a magical knight, right? What is a magical knight?" Deku asked as he stared into Mitsu's eyes.

Mitsu regarded the question before smirking. His blonde hair began to flow in the air as he answered Deku's question.

" Yes, I am a magical knight. Magical knights are knights that can use magic."

" Just as I thought it is magic." Deku thought to himself.

" What is magic?" Deku asked.

Mitsu's eyebrows perked up at that question.

" You don't know...? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that a kid from a village wouldn't know what magic is..." Mitsu then sighed.

"This is just a rough explanation but try to understand." Mitsu then sat cross-legged on the ground.

Deku quickly grabbed out his notebook, prepared to write-down everything.

" First thing is first, there are two types of magic. There is Natural Magic, which is magic someone is born with." Deku furiously wrote this down.

" The other type is Manipulation, which is magic someone learned or acquired. Manipulation is more common as it is very rare for someone to be born with magic."

" What kind of magic do you have?" Deku asked.

" I have Manipulation. It took me eight years to obtain my magic."

Deku nodded in understanding.

" Are there differences between the two types of magic?" Deku asked. Natural magic seemed to be like Quirks.

" Well, Manipulation magic is just manipulating the environment. It comes from outside your body. Natural magic comes from inside your body, it is a body affecting type of magic."

" So One for All would be considered a Natural type of magic." Deku thought to himself.

" Does magic have limits?" Deku asked.

"Manipulation is limited as it requires knowledge on the element you are using. Say for example you can use the wind element. You would use the air you need to breathe or the wind that is blowing in the air."

" So Manipulation requires outside elements to be used." Deku muttered to himself. That is limited indeed.

" Does Natural magic have limits?" Deku asked.

"... The only limits it has is the magic user. In theory, it should have no weakness." Mitsu stated.

" Natural magic is definitely like Quirks..." Deku thought to himself.

" At what rate do people who are born with magic appear?" Deku asked.

" Geez kid, you got a lot of questions. The rate of Natural born users is about 4% of Aria's population."

" Only 4%?" Deku asked in confusion. That was rarer than being Quirkless.

" That's right, those who are born with magic are destined for greatness." Mitsu said with a slight sigh.

It was extremely rare. It would make sense that those born with magic to be praised...

" What kind of magic can you use?" Deku suddenly asked. He is a captain of Aria's army. Having magic would definitely make him strong.

" Oh, I use wind." Mitsu said with a slight smile.

" Here I'll show you." Mitsu then closed his eyes. Mitsu seemed to be deep in focus as wind suddenly rushed toward his feet.

The wind seemed to push him up as he began to levitate above the ground.

Deku noticed Mitsu was holding his breath.

Then without warning Mitsu dropped floating and landed on the ground.

" I used the air that I breathe in, in order to float." Mitsu said with a slight smile.

Deku finished writing down everything he had just learned. Magic was something he never thought he would learn about but he here was.

" Thanks for the information Captain sir." Deku thanked him as Deku dashed away from the forest.

Mitsu looked on as his knights were hard at work setting up the fort.

" I have to make sure none of them die." Mitsu promised to himself.

.

.

.

Deku had written over ten pages of notes on magic and how to counteract it.  
Most likely he will have to deal with some form of magic in this world.

"Deku!" A familiar voice called out.

Deku looked toward where the voice came from and saw Gray dashing towards him. Gray was wearing a green shirt with black pants. He had a bow hanging off his back.

Gray himself had a large grin on his face.

" Oh hey Gray, what's up?" Deku called out to him.

" My Ma and Pa got back yesterday from their hunting trip." Gray said rather excitedly.

" I have never actually met his parents..." Deku thought to himself.

" They were on a mission but now they are back." Gray said as he begun to drag Deku.

" What kind of mission?" Deku asked. He wasn't sure if Hunters and Knights had jobs like heroes in his world did.

" Well, the King had them hunt a creature with a bunch of other Hunters and Knights." Gray said as he continued dragging Deku.

" What kind of creature?" Deku asked.

" They took down a **dragon**!" Gray yelled out.

A dragon? Aren't they viewed as some of the strongest creatures in fantasy stories?

His parents took one of them down?

They must be really strong.

" How did they-"

" Deku, we are gonna cook the dragon up and serve it to the village along with the knights." Interrupted Gray.

"It's gonna be a feast, that happens before the evacuation." Gray continued to drag Deku.

" Um, why were they ordered to hunt a dragon?" Deku asked.

" Supposedly the dragon broke into the borders and was attacking livestock." Gray answered excitedly.

" Uh, Gray why are you so excited?" Deku asked as he noticed how happy and excited Gray was.

Gray stopped and looked at Deku.

" Well now that my parents are back, I can leave the village." Gray stated before dragging Deku again.

" He also plans to leave the village?" Deku thought to himself.

Deku and Gray eventually arrived at the village center. In the village center, there were tables that went all the way down the village. The tables seemed to split the village in half.

Several people already had a plate or were waiting for someone. Jome was talking to Gray's parents. Cobalt was talking to his friends with a drink in hand.

It definitely looked like a festival.

" Hey, where's Claire?" Deku asked.

" She went to invite the knights." Gray said nonchalantly. He then pointed to a table next to him

" I'll save ya a spot." Gray said as he sat down and began to devour the meat in front of him.

Deku then went to where the meat was being served. It was being served at the dead center of the village. Gray's parents were the ones serving it.

Deku got his slice of meat and begun to admire it. It looked like a medium rare steak however, steam was rising from the meat.

The meat was emitting a large amount of heat. Deku assumed the skin of the meat was very hot while inside the meat was very tender.

Deku walked to the table with Gray and sat down. Gray had already finished his share and had a pot belly to show for it.

Deku took a small piece of meat and ate it. It was a flavor he hadn't had for a long time.

The steam from the skin gave the meat a spicy flavor and the meat itself tasted like...

" Tastes like chicken!" Deku suddenly yelled as he stood up.

Literally, everyone in the village turned and stared at Dekus sudden outburst.

" Uh sorry..." Deku quickly apologized as he sat down.

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard as knights walked down the village center towards the meat.

Claire was leading them.

" Knights are sooo lame." Gray said as he began to pick his nose.

" Range is way cooler." Gray states.

"Can't knights just use magic to increase their range?" Deku asked Gray.

" W-Well sure but hunters can just use magic to increase their range even further." Gray says.

" Hunters are lame." A feminine voice says as she sits next to Deku. This person has long blonde hair and is wearing a white armor set that is a little too big for her.

" Well, actually knights are lame." Gray says as he stares at Claire.

" No, hunters are lame." Claire calmly replied.

" Knights are lame."

" Hunters are lame."

" Knights are lame."

" Hunters are-"

" THEY ARE BOTH LAME!" Deku suddenly yelled out.

Suddenly everyone in the village turned and stared at Deku... again.

" Again...?" Deku thought in misery.

Ever since the monster festiva,l Claire had started hanging out with Deku. She wouldn't do much, she would just ask common questions like:

" How is your day_?"_

" What is your favorite color?"

" What is Grays biggest fears?"

You know common questions.

She and Gray did not like each other at all.

They were always arguing about something.  
Sometimes it was bareable, other times it was like today.

The table was quiet before Claire spoke.

" The knights that were here... why were there so few of them?" Claire asked the other two.

Deku had a couple of theories but before he could answer, Gray had spoken up.

" Probably because they view the Orc numbers as more of a terrorist attack then an actual army. If they took the Orcs seriously we would've been evacuated already." Gray said.

That would make sense Deku thought to himself. The Golden Treaty is definitely something thst should be preserved.

Claire nodded at Grays answer.

Deku looked around the village center. It was very peaceful. The knights were laughing with the townsmen. Children were playing tag.

It seemed like everyone was truly enjoying themselves before the evacuation begins.

.

.

.

Night had fallen. Some knights had fallen asleep in the village center. The night was very quiet.

Lieutenant Yuo was on watch duty with one other knight. In a couple of hours he would be done. He was getting very tired.

Thump.

Yuo heard a noise coming from inside the forest. Usually the animals were asleep during this time.

Thump.

The noise was louder this time.

Yuo was wide awake now. He looked into the forest trying to see what was making the noise.

Thump.

A tree was knocked down as several 6 foot long boars ran out from the forest. And on top of them... were Orcs.

Yuo immediately blew into the blow-horn, alerting the village of the incoming threat.

" You." Yuo said as he pointed to the other knight.

The knight was sweating and looked terrified.

" Go to the village, alert them... Now!" Yuo ordered before jumping off of the watch tower.

" I will hold them off here... as a knight of Aria I must not falter!" Yuo declared to himself.

The boars were approaching him at rapid speed.

Yuo had no choice but to stop them here.

He unsheathed two shortswords.

The Orcs were getting close. Yuo pulled on a string that was attached to the watch tower.

The watch tower was sitting at a diagonal degree for this use.

As Yuo pulled on the watch tower the Orcs got closer. They were close enough to see what he was doing.

Though it was too late.

Yuo gave a final push and the watch tower fell.

It instantly crushed the first row of Orcs.

" That should do as a distraction..." Yuo said as he begun to turn away.

Thup.

The sound of something being lifted was heard behind Yuo.

Yuo turned and his eyes widened in shock as the watch tower was being lifted into the air by a metal arm.

Yuo looked in horror as no Orcs had been crushed.

The metal armed Orc then gripped the watch tower with enourmous strength and threw it at Yuo.

Yuo was instantly killed.

The metal armed Orc was over 10 feet tall.

He was Zehn.

" Find the green- haired boy, kill those that fight and ignore those who don't." Zehn commanded.

The Orcs nodded before charging towards the village.

.

.

.

**Village-****Center**

Mitsu was not having a good day.

" Are the magic stones surrounding the village yet?" Mitsu asked a knight.

" Yes sir they are ready."

Mitsu looked at the stones before focusing his magic on them.

Sweat began to form on his forehead.

The magic stones began to vibrate before a blast of energy erupted from them.

Magic stones were equipment that when combined with magic create a very powerful weapon.

The magic stones had created a giant bubble around the village. Anything that attacked it would be reflected.

It was a magical barrier.

" I need ten soldiers with me up front." Mitsu commanded. Knights came up to Mitsu weapons drawn.

" Fifteen of you, go and evacuate the village. Move them through the back of the village." Mitsu ordered.

The knights saluted to Mitsu before running off towards the village.

Mitsu watched as Orcs approached the village.

" I can only hope the barrier lasts..." Mitsu thought to himself.

He had to prepare himself for the worst possible outcome.

.

.

.

Deku was being evacuated with all the other townfolk. Supposedly Orcs had attacked and so a emergency evacuation had occured.

He was currently in a very long line.

Everyone was panicking except the knights. He could hear explosions from where the Orcs supposedly were.

People were getting hurt or even dieing while he was running away... It greatly frustrated him, but the knights would not let a child fight armed soldiers.

He needed to figure out a way to help.

For now though, he had to hope the knights could handle it.

.

.

.

Zehn and his army approached the barrier. The barrier seemed to cover the entire village. There was no way they could enter the village without somehow breaking it.

" Looks magical..." Zehn said outloud. As he looked over it, it looked as though small particles were being emitted from it.

Zehn thought over what his mission was.

They were supposed to capture a green haired boy dead or alive. If he failed all was lost.

Angelo would be killed.

He would be killed

The Orcs would be killed.

He couldn't afford to fail.

He had to succeed.

One of his men threw a spear at the barrier. The spear was immediately disintegrated.

" How do we get past that?" One of the Orcs asked

In the hierarchy of races Orcs were stronger then humans. However, humans with magic are a force that Orcs can't hope to compete with.

Zehn lifted up his metal arm... he remembered a conversation he had with Dark when he got his arm.

.

.

**Before The Attack**

"What is this metal arm?" Zehn asked Dark.

Dark just gave a slight smirk.

" It is a gift from me to ensure your victory." Dark as his arm suddenly turned black.

Dark was using his magic.

" That arm... is a anti-human weapon." Dark said as he swung his magic coated arm at the metal arm.

Dark striked the arm.

However nothing happened.

Zehn looked in disbelief before coming to an understanding.

" I see..." Zehn said to himself.

.

.

.

**Present**

Zehn began to concentrate.

The knights looked on in worry.

After a few seconds a glow was emitted from Zehns metal arm.

Then the glow expanded and covered his entire arm.

The arm was covered in a dark glow. It looked as though the metal arm had a dark aura surrounding it.

Zehn lifted up his arm above his head. He looked intensely at the barrier. His arm was in a karate chop position.

He then striked the barrier.

The effect was immediate.

The barrier was cut in half, it looked as though water had been split in half.

There was a small entrance at where Zehn had cut.

He pointed at it.

" Go." He simply said.

The Orcs immediately charged through the entrance.

Mitsu watched in anger as the Orcs ran into the village. He couldn't see how many the Orcs numbered in. While he only had ten men.

" All men, retreat to the village center!" Mitsu ordered. The village center gave them the environment advantage. The Orcs had no long range weapons, so gorilla tactics were the best option.

He didn't need to beat them, he just needs to distract them long enough for the villagers to evacuate.

Mitsu and his soldiers retreated with the Orcs close behind.

.

.

.

The knights numbered much fewer than he would've imagined. Zehn thought to himself.

The main army was still attacking Aria. Once he had taken the green haired boy the army would retreat or surrender.

The knights had retreated, most likely they had some form of a trap for them.

Humans were tricky like that.

Zehn stared at his metal arm.

" With this i cannot lose." Zehn thought with confidence.

Zehn and his Orcs chased after the knights, only to abruptly stop.

The knights had ran through a narrow corridor. It was much too small for the Orcs to walk in a formation through. The Orcs had to figure out a different way.

The knights weren't their target, but they had to be dealt with.

Zehn looked around. Houses blocked the Orcs sight, so they were unable to see the knights positions. They had no clue what the knights were planning.

" We'll split into two groups." Zehn commanded.

" We will have 30 of you go down straight to the village towards the evacuees. The knights will try to stop you but we will handle them." Zehn stated.

"Separating will be the best option at this point. I can handle most of the knights myself, so this should work." Zehn thought to himself.

" Go now." Zehn commanded.

Boom!

A large explosion was heard as soon as Zehn finished speaking.

Zehn looked in shock as one of the houses, that had been blocking their view had been destroyed.

As the dust disappeared, the Orcs could see a knight operating a cannon on the other side of the broken house. The knight had just finished loading the cannon...

" Move!" Zehn screamed out.

The Orcs tried to dodge...

Boom!

They were too late.

Several of Zehns men were destroyed by the cannonball. Their bodies dismangled across the ground.

Zehn let out a war cry and charged the knights. Several knights were ready for the charge.

The Orcs charged into the village center.

Mitsu was standing behind the cannon.

" Fire." Mitsu ordered as he pointed to the Orcs. The Orcs immediately were on alert.

They spreaded apart as to not be hit by the cannon.

However the cannon was not fired.

On top of several buildings, stood eight knights all with bows in hand.

They aimed their bows and fired upon the Orcs.

The Orcs tried to dodge them, but several of them were taken out by the arrows.

An arrow came flying towards Zehn. It looked as though the arrow would stab him in the head.

At the moment the arrow should've stabbed him, Zehn caught the arrow.

He then spun in a 360 spin and flung it at the knight that shot it.

The arrow found itself lodged between the eyes of the knight immediately killing him.

Zehn then stared at Mitsu before charging at him.

.

.

.

Mitsu was in a terrible position. He had ordered 8 of his knights to use bows while the other two operated the cannon.

He was hoping to eliminate the leader but the leader was more skilled than he had imagined. The failure of killing the leader was a major moral lost.

As the Orcs charged, he looked towards his men. Their eyes all held the emotion of fear.

It was natural, with such unfortunate odds fear was the natural emotion that was exerted.

But... We are still Aria's knights.

" Knights of Aria, do not falter we must uphold the promise of protecting the villagers. Fire again!" Mitsu yelled out

The archers nodded and reloaded their bows. They couldn't afford to hesitate now.

Mitsu unsheathed his sword and pointed at the Orcs.

" Fire!" Mitsu said as the archers let the arrows fly into the air towards the Orcs.

The Orcs all suddenly ran behind Zehn, as though his body would act as a shield.

The arrows flew towards Zehn.

Some of them flew behind Zehn, killing a few Orcs.

Four arrows came straight towards Zehn.

With his non metal arm he grabbed his two handed axe and swung.

Immediately slicing all the arrows in half.

Mitsu ran towards some of the Orcs that were now charging towards the village.

Zehn picked up the roof of the destroyed house and rose it above his head.

Mitsu swung his rapier as wind surrounded his feet.

Zehn threw the roof at the building the archers were standing on.

Boom!

The roof immediately killed the archers.

Mitsu cleaved through six of the Orcs at once. Their numbers were much thinner.

Mitsu looked towards his remaining men.

Only 4 of them remain.

This was a losing battle.

" All men retreat and help evacuate." Mitsu commanded.

The knights looked in confusion.

" But sir you don't mean you will-"

" Go now. I will handle them." Mitsu declared.

The knights looked as they wanted to protest but decided against it. They began to run towards the back of the village.

" We will return with reinforcements!" One of the knights yelled out.

Mitsu nodded before staring at the Orcs and hardened his face.

Zehn looked at Mitsu.

" He eliminated six of my men in a flash... I need to handle him myself." Zehn thought as he begun to walk towards Mitsu.

Several Orcs began to chase after the knights that had fled.

Wind blew on Mitsus feet as he ran at impressive speed at the Orcs.

The Orcs noticed him but they were too slow.

Mitsu cleanly removed their heads from their necks. Mitsu then turned and stared at the Orcs.

" None of you will pass me." Mitsu declared.

" He's fast." Zehn thought to himself. Zehn quickly realized that Mitsu was faster than him.

" He must be able to use magic..." Zehn readied his battle axe.

He pointed his weapon at Mitsu.

" You are strong... as a fellow commander I challenge you." Zehn stated as he stared at Mitsu.

Mitsu nodded before disappearing.

" My magic is limited in theory but..." Mitsu then slashed at the air which created a burst of air. The air suddenly surrounded his feet.

Zehn blocked a strike from behind him with his axe. The force sent Zehn backwards.

Zehn swung his axe but Mitsu immediately dodged it.

Mitsu had jumped and was now airborne.

Zehn knew Mitsu had nowhere to go he swung horizontally, content on carving Mitsu in half.

Wind blew Mitsu out of the way where he slashed at Zehn, inflicting a deep cut on Zehns right leg.

" Gah!" Zehn called out in pain before jumping backwards.

" He's skilled..." Zehn thought.

Mitsu rushed at Zehn again, Zehn grabbed his axe with both hands and slashed into the ground.

His slash cut up the street. Zehn grabbed rubble, that was over 8 feet long and threw it at Mitsu.

Mitsu jumped over the rubble and dashed at Zehn. Zehn then kicked a large bolder above Mitsu.

" He cannot go above me now..." Zehn thought to himself as he grabbed his axe at a trajectory that was impossible to dodge.

The force of the swing had created wind as it approached Mitsu. Mitsu used the wind from the axe and changed the trajectory of the swing.

Zehns face immediately turned into a panic expression.

Wind pushed Mitsu at high speed as Mitsu held his breath.

Mitsu then swung five times, each swing inflicting a wound.

On his right hand.

On his metal arm, although it didn't do much damage.

On his right leg.

On his cheek.

And finally on his back.

All of these sttikes were enough to make Zehn fall to one knee.

Zehn was bleeding from each wound and couldn't move much.

Mitsu flew into the air.

He let out a gasp of breath.

The wind around him seemed to weaken.

" It is over Orc leader. Your attack will end now." Mitsu said as he inhaled and exhaling a large amount of air.

Wind began to swirl around Mitsus rapier.

The wind had created a whirlwind around the rapier.

Zehn was struggling to move.

" I can't lose here... If I do my people... Angelo... my daughter... will all be destroyed." Zehn pushed himself to stand up. He watched as more wind surrounded Mitsu.

He looked at his metal arm.

Zehn then closed his eyes.

The wind around Mitsus rapier was condensing and forming around the blade. It looked as though the wind was apart of the rapier.

Zehn lifted up his metal arm and aimed towards Mitsu.

" His metal arm can use some form of magic... best to be completely safe." Mitsu then pointed his rapier at Zehn.

The metal arm glowed green.

" Gale wind strike!" Mitsu fired off his wind at Zehn.

Zehns metal arm glowed extremely green before wind was blown out of it.

Mitsus eyes widened at the wind.

" He can use my magic..."

" His arm is a anti-magic device!" Mitsu thought in realization.

Zehn and Mitsus wind then hit their targets.

Mitsus wind completely shredded Zehns metal arm, completely destroying it.

Zehns wind slashed Mitsus chest, opening a large wound on his chest.

Mitsu let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

Zehn approached him, axe in hand.

" I cannot fail." Zehn simply said outloud.

The axe was swung and cleaved Mitsus head cleanly off his shoulders.

Zehn grunted in pain. He had received several stab wounds. The pain was making it hard to think.

" It hurts...but I must continue." Zehn thought to himself as he looked in the direction the knights had fled.

The Orc soldiers were in awe of Zehns power. He was able to defeat a magical knight. They stared at Zehn awaiting for orders.

" Chase after the knights that fled, it has only been ten minutes since we begun our attack, they should still be evacuating." Zehn ordered.

The Orcs let out a battle cry before charging.

Zehn began to charge behind them.

As the Orcs charged, they noticed a single knight walking towards them. The knights armor was completely white and it looked too big for him.

The Orcs stopped for brief moment before charging at the knight. the knight unsheashed his broadsword as the Orcs charged at him.

The knight dashed at high speeds before cutting down the vanguard of ten Orcs.

This made the Orcs go on guard.

"This knight is fast..." Was the single thought that came over all the Orcs.

The knight dashed again and cut down the next ten Orcs that were near him.

Zehn immediately ran to the front of the vanguard.

" We are now down to twenty men, I cannot afford to allow any more of my men to die." Zehn thought as he stared at the white knight.

The knight was smaller than most grown humans.

" A midget...?" Zehn questioned to himself.

" No matter I shall eliminate this obstacle." Zehn than dashed at the knight and immediately swung.

The knight rolled to the left and dashed at Zehn.

" He is slower than the magic user but..." Zehn grunted in pain as he jumped back in order to dodge the knights incoming strike.

The wounds from Mitsu had started bleeding.

" I am injured so this could be difficult." Zehn thought to himself. Images of Angelo came to his mind.

" I cannot lose."

Zehn dashed at the knight ignoring the pain. His axe was swung with immense force. The knight tried to dodge by jumping backwards but was still striked in the head and was launched backwards.

The strike had barely hit the knight but it had hit his helmet off. The knight stood where he had been launched.

Zehn prepared to strike before he noticed the knights face.

Long blonde hair fell to the knights shoulders. The knight had freckles and blue eyes. The knight was no adult nor man. It was a child.

" You bastard..." Claire said as she readied her sword to attack. She seemed determined to fight.

Zehn on the other hand was distraught.

" A c-child...? I can't kill a child..." Zehn thought as images of his daughter came to mind.

Claire charged at Zehn.

" But if I don't kill her... I will fail." Zehn then charged at Claire.

Zehn swung at Claire, but she rolled behind him intent on striking his back.

Predicting this Zehn kicked Claire in the chest as she rolled behind him.

" Gah!" Claire grunted in pain as she was launched from the kick. She was launched into a broken house.

She tried to stand up but her legs were trapped under rubble.

Zehn approached her.

" It is unfortunate... but you must be killed." Zehn said as he raised his ax in the air.

He then swung his ax down.

Boom!

Claire was not stabbed.

Something had blocked the strike.

Claire looked to see what had blocked the strike.

Standing before Claire was a man in civilian clothes. He had parried Zehns strike and counterattacked, Zehn had dodged the mans strike.

He had parried the strike. He had parried the strike with only one leg. He only had one leg.

He was...

" Father!" Claire cried out. Her father didn't stand a chance against this guy. He did not have armor and could barely stand.

" Father, you can't fight against this guy...if you do you will..." Claire knew her father was not strong enough to fight against this guy.

Cobalt looked at Claire before smiling.

He raised his blade in front of him, clearly ready to fight.

" Claire. I am not doing this as the duty of a retired knight." Cobalt lept with one leg towards Zehn.

" I am doing this for the duty of being a father." Cobalt said as he swung his sword at Zehn.

" He is fast. Faster than the girl, with only one leg." Zehn thought to himself as he blocked the strike.

Zehn then swung at Cobalt only for Cobalt to parry his strike and stab his sword arm.

Zehn jumped back.

" He parries all of my moves. This will be very difficult." Zehn thought to himself.

Claire had begun to free herself from the rubble. Her leg had been crushed.

She had to help her father.

Boom!

Cobalt had parried another one of Zehns strikes. Zehn had wounds all over his body but he was not slowing down.

Zehn let out a few panted breaths.

Then he smiled.

" You are fast, you hop around like a bunny and parry all my moves." Zehn then raised his ax over his head.

" But you can only parry. You have no weight behind your own swings, so you parry to use your opponents' strength against them." Zehn yelled out. He then dashed at Cobalt.

Cobalt prepared himself for the strike.

Zehn kicked a large piece of rubble at Cobalt.

Cobalt rolled to the left in order to dodge, but Zehn had predicted this and was already next to Cobalt.

Zehn swung his ax with enormous force. Cobalt was only able to block. The block was unsuccessful as the ax shattered the blade and stabbed Cobalt.

Blood dripped from the chest wound as Cobalt fell to the ground.

" Wasn't deep enough..." Zehn then raised his ax to swing again.

" Father!" Claire yelled as she dashed at Zehn swinging at his back.

Zehn swung at Claire blocking her strike against his back.

Zehn then kicked Claire and sent her flying.

" She won't stop attacking... I'll have to kill her." Zehn looked at Cobalt.

" I doubt he can move." Zehn then dashed towards Claire.

Claire had been launched a good distance. She landed on her feet and blocked the strike that Zehn delivered onto her. The strike was powerful, it had sent her back a few steps.

" He's even stronger than before..." Claire thought to herself.

" I need to grab father and get away, the evacuation should almost be completed." Claire stood up and prepared herself.

Zehn gripped his ax with enormous strength.

" Once I remove this girl... I can complete my mission." Zehn launched himself with intense speed at Claire.

He swung with a vertical strike.

Claire tried to dodge but the strike was too fast, she had to block.

She held up her sword to block but Zehns strike shattered her sword and sent Claire tumbling to the ground.

Zehn was then upon her. He raised his ax in the air, intent on ending Claire's life.

Claire looked in fear as she saw the strike coming down.

" Am I going to die?" Claire thought to herself in fear. She had so much to do. She couldn't just die before she did anything.

The strike came down.

Boom!

.

.

.

Claire did not feel pain. The only pain she felt was of her crushed leg.

She was not stabbed.

She looked up.

Someone had taken the blow.

The blow that would've killed her had struck someone in the back.

Claire recognized who protected her.

His blonde hair and missing leg were recognizable from anywhere.

" F-Father!" Claire cried out. Blood spurted out from Cobalts face on to Claire.

Cobalt was bleeding from his back and his chest. He fell to the ground face first.

Tears began to form around Claire's eyes.

" Father... why?" Claire asked in sorrow.

She did not expect an answer.

" Because... you are my daughter... and I am your father..." Cobalt strained out as his eyes shut tight. His body becoming unmoving.

Tears fell from Claire's eyes.

She failed.

She failed at being strong. It was because she wasn't strong enough that he had died.

Zehn looked as tears fell from the childs face. Guilt was a heavy emotion that Zehn felt, but he had to complete his mission.

Zehn raised his ax to finish Claire off.

Blue particles surrounded Claire.

" I cant give up..." Claire grabbed her broken sword and held it in a blocking form.

Blue particles formed around her sword.

The particles suddenly shot out from the broken sword cutting off Zehns ear.

Zehn fell to the ground.

" What the hell?" Zehn looked at the blue particles that seemed to emit from Claire's body.

" That was... magic." Zehn said out loud with disbelief.

Claire's body hurt all over.  
Whatever had come from her body was much too strong for her.

"Gah!" Claire coughed up blood.

" She released too much magic and her body wasn't able to handle it." Zehn stood up.

" Whatever kind of magic it was, it was able to cut off my ear with ease..." Zehn thought.

Claire couldn't move her body. Her body seemed to be paralyzed.

Zehn walked over to her again.

" It seems she is unable to move her body." Zehn raised his ax once more.

" Dammit move body!" Claire cried out.

" Farewell child." Zehn said as he prepared to strike. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green blur approaching him at high speeds.

" What the hell-"

" Smash!" Deku yelled out as he smashed his fist into Zehns face launching him several meters backwards.

" Claire, I'm here to save you!" Deku stated as a confident grin appeared on his face.

Claire's eyes widened at how strong Deku was.

" I-Is that really you Deku?" Claire asked.

She was emotionally drained. She really could not trust anything.

" Yeah, don't worry Claire I won't let anyone else get hurt." Deku stated as he stood in front of Claire.

Claire could only look at Dekus back.

He was so confident, it seemed to quell her fears.  
He seemed so different right now than he usually was.

The Orcs looked on restlessly as Zehn had been knocked away so easily.

They took note of their new enemy.

His hair matched the color of the target.

They had to capture him.

The Orcs began to charge at Deku.  
They numbered about twenty so they could overwhelm Deku.

Claire noticed the Orcs and tried to stand but was unable to.

" Deku, be careful." Claire yelled as Deku noticed the Orcs.

Deku put his fists in a fighting stance.

Only for an arrow to fly by and strike an Orc between the eyes.

Deku looked towards where the arrow had come from.

" No need to fear for Gray has appeared." Gray said confidently standing atop a building with his cape flapping behind him.

"Gray!" Deku called out.

" Geez Deku, I knew you were strong, but overpowering an Orc? I knew we were friends for a reason." Gray said with a smile.

The Orcs continued charging at Deku.

Gray fired off another arrow killing another Orc.

" They are dying... but I can't feel bad for them. I have to save those that I can." Deku thought to himself.

" If I can get them to retreat... or surrender that would be ideal..."

" Considering their leader is down but they are still charging... retreat is probably not something they will do." Deku kept his distance from the Orcs.

Another Orc was killed by Gray.

" I gotta get Claire to safety." Deku turned to Claire.

" Can you move?" Deku asked as green electricity surrounded him.

Claire looked at Deku before trying to stand.

It hurt.

Her body hurt all over.

" He is helping me again... I cannot afford to be such a liability." Claire thought to herself as she gritted her teeth.

She lifted herself off the ground.

" I-I can." Claire stated.

" Alright..." Deku said as he looked over for survivors.

He saw Mitsus torn in half body.

He clenched his fist.

He saw Cobalts unmoving body.

Shadows covered his eyes.

" If I was faster, this wouldn't of had happened." Deku remembered the capture of Kaachan.

" Am I still too slow?" Deku then looked at Claire. She was bleeding and injured but she was still alive.

Deku then punched himself.

Claire looked at him with confusion.

" That's in the past, there are ones I can still save."

" Claire there are knights at the end of the village, you can leave through there." Deku stated.

Claire couldn't believe Deku.

" What about you? You can't mean to fight against all of them do you?" Claire asked frantically.

" Yes." Deku then smiled at Claire.

" Turning around a hopeless situation is what heroes do." Deku said as he dashed towards the Orcs.

Claire stared in disbelief as Deku dashed away.

" What am I doing, acting so pathetically? I am Claire Esfelt daughter of a knight and a future knight." Claire grabbed a nearby weapon and charged after the Orcs along with Deku.

There were ten Orcs left, Gray had taken out ten of them.

Gray sat on the top of the roof.

" Damn, I'm out of arrows... I think Deku can handle it though." Gray then noticed Claire charging with Deku.

" Sheesh, she is way too passionate..."

.

.

.

Zehns face hurt.

It felt as though a cannonball had smacked him in the face.

He was currently laying in a forest covered in his own blood.

" What hit me?" Zehn questioned.

He remembered a green blur coming at him.

A kid.

A kid with green hair.

Zehn abruptly stood up.

"Darks target!" Blood was dripping off of Zehns body.

" If I can capture him... I can save everyone... Angelo and my daughter Maria..." Zehn ran out of the forest with will power alone.

As he approached the battleground, he took notice of the people standing.

None of them were Orcs.

Zehn took notice of Deku and with violent rage, charged at him.

Deku taking notice of Zehn, pushed Claire back and dodged the incoming strike by dashing through Zehns legs.

Deku was now behind him.

Zehn immediately swung his axe behind him... but missed.

Deku had seemingly disappeared.

" He's...fast." Zehn then looked up into the air and saw Deku hovering in the air with his fist cocked back.

" 8% Detroit Smash!" Deku smashed his fist into Zehns head knocking him down.

Zehn began to lose consciousness.

A picture of a young female Orc with red hair appeared in his mind.

" I'm sorry...Maria..." Zehn then lost consciousness.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 End**

**Tell me what you thought about the Chapter.**

**This was definitely my longest chapter.**


	6. Aftermath

" 8% Detroit Smash!" Deku smashed his fist in to Zehn's head, knocking him unconscious.

The battle was over.

Deku skillfully landed on the ground.

Sharp pain suddenly shot through Deku's right fist.

The fist he had used 8% on had excruciating pain erupting from it.

Deku held his right hand as he grunted in pain.

" I used too much power... its not broken... I think." He should've known that he couldn't use 8%.

One for All was stronger, but that meant he would have to stronger as well.

His body wasn't strong enough to use One for All at 8%.

He needed to improve his training.

Claire noticed Deku was in pain and ran over to him. He had such brute force, too much power for someone her age.

Was it magic?

" Deku, are you alright?" Claire asked as she had noticed Deku was holding his right hand.

" I used too much power..." Deku then stood up.

Claire looked at Deku in confusion.

" I should be fine, I probably won't be able to use my right fist for a couple of days." Deku stated.

" I can't be healed as easily in this world too." Deku thought to himself.

There was no recovery girl in this world. He had to be much more careful in how he uses his power.

Of course there could be magic that could heal but with Natural magic being so rare, it was a unreliable option.

Heavy footsteps were heard as Deku turned around and saw several knights.

There were nineteen knights.

The knight in front suddenly yelled out.

" Captain Mitsu, I brought reinforcements!"

This one statement made Deku grit his teeth in frustration.

Of course the knights didn't know what had happened. They were evacuating.

Mitsu probably ordered some knights to retreat and then they brought reinforcements.

The knights begun to take notice of the battlefield.

There were no Orcs standing.

Nor any knights.

Just two kids.

The knight in front suddenly started to run.

" Captain sir... where are you!?" the knight yelled.

" Dalph, come back here!" One of the knights called out to the knight that had ran off.

Dalph was frantically searching for any signs of Mitsu.

The rest of the knights noticed Deku and Claire and quickly walked over to them.

" Are... you two okay?" One of the knights asked in concern. The knights did not have any clue of what had happened here.

Claire nodded before pointing to Deku.

" I think he hurt his arm." Claire said

The knights nodded in response and grabbed some rope out.

" W-Wait my arm isn't that badly injured..." Deku said rather frantically.

" Besides I think I know a better use for that rope." Deku said as he pointed at Zehn.

The knights looked at Deku in confusion.

" We need to tie him up, he was the leader after all." Deku stated.

The knights still stared at Deku in confusion.

" You're saying that Captain Mitsu didn't kill the leader?" One of the knights asked in disbelief. If he didn't kill the leader then he must be...

" We need the rope, we can capture him and question him." Claire suddenly interupted the knights thought process.

One of the knights nodded before walking over to Zehn and begun tying him up.

" What are you kids doing here on the battlefield? Who beat all of the Orcs?" The knights were beginning to get worried. Mitsu was nowhere to be seen. If Mitsu didn't beat the Orcs... then who did?

" We fought the Orcs and won." Claire stated. She stood up and stared at the knights straight in the eyes.

Everyone was quiet before a knight begun to laugh.

" You... actually expect us to believe that a kid defeated all of Orcs... when none of us knights could."

Claire glared at the knight that stated that.

Deku couldn't fault the knight for thinking that. Kids shouldn't be able to beat warriors.

However, there were always outliers to anything.

" Aeron, don't be rude they may be telling the truth... Mitsu is nowhere to be seen and the Orcs are all defeated."

Aeron just grunted in response.

" Speaking of Mitsu... do you two know where he is?" One of the knights asked.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard.

The loud scream came from Dalph.

The knights went on alert and ran over to Dalph, Deku and Claire close behind.

Dalph was on his knees cradling something in his arms.

Tears were flowing down his face.

As everyone approached Dalph, they noticed what he was cradling.

It was Mitsu's body.

" Captain..." Dalph cried out.

The knights looked on in horror as they noticed their captains body. Most of them had been part of the Mitsu's group for over 2 years. For him to go out like this was heartbreaking.

One of the knights pulled Dalph away from Mitsu.

" For Mitsu to have lost, the enemy must of been very powerful." The knight then looked at Deku and Claire.

" ... you kids were able to beat the enemy that Mitsu had failed to beat?" He asked in confusion.

" Deku beat him, not me." Claire stated.

Deku looked at Claire in horror as all the knights stared at Deku.

" You beat him? With what? Your fists?" Asked one of the knights in disbelief. The blonde girl had a weapon and armor, so it would make sense if she could beat him. But this other kid had no weapon nor armor.

" W-Well it was thanks to everyone who gave their lives that I was able to defeat him." Deku said in modesty. Everyone that had fought before had injured the leader.

It was thanks to Mitsu, Cobalt, and all the others that Deku had beaten the leader.

" H-How did you do it though?" One of the knights asked. It seemed impossible for a kid this young to be this physically powerful.

" It was... my m-magic." Deku answered. He wasn't lying nor telling the truth. All Might had said he would hide things but never lie.

" You...can use magic? I guess with magic even a kid could be that powerful." Magic was something that could turn the outcome of any fight around.

" Enough about that." Dalph yelled out.

" We need to burry the fallen soldiers." Dalph said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

" Yes. Lets burry them and finish the evacuation. We still need to evacuate the villagers to Ardain." One of the knights stated.

Deku looked at them in confusion.

" Ardain? Isn't that the capital of Aria?" Deku asked.

" Yes, this village is far too destroyed to be lived in. We are planning to evacuate you all to a refugee zone until we can find a suitable place for you all to live." One of the knights said as two knights begun to pick up Mitsu.

" Wait!" Claire suddenly yelled out.

" There's still someone else... that needs to be burried..." Claire stated sadly.

Deku immediately realized who she was talking about. Deku grit his teeth in frustration.

"You can't save everyone." Is what All Might would tell him but even so... it was still frustrating.

The reason he had One for All was to be All Mights successor. He promised himself he would live up to All Mights expectations.

Claire led the knights to where Cobalt was.

When she saw his body once again, tears began to well up in her eyes. If only she was stronger...

" T-This is... Cobalt Esfelt?" One of the knights asked in shock.

Claire looked at the knight in confusion.

How do they know his name?

" Y-Yes, but how do you know that?" Claire said as she slightly stuttered over her words.

" He is... He was a legendary knight. He rose to the top with only his skill." One of the knights stated.

" He eventually quit... I can't believe he retired to a small village... either way he was an amazing knight." He stated as he bent down to pick Cobalt up.

" Yes... he was amazing." Claire said softly.

The knights wrapped up the corpses in some blankets. They sat the corpes on a bed made of wood.

" So where should we dig?" One of the knights asked.

" Away from water..." One of the knights answered.

" We have a graveyard near the forest." Claire stated.

" Oh, we can do that."

" A graveyard near a forest? Too spooky for me..."

" Eh Tony you'll get over it."

" Oh hey lets grab the Orc leader and tie him down somewhere." One of the knights suddenly stated.

" I'll do it." Deku said as ran over to where the Orc was sitting.

The Orc was tied up and was still unconscious. Deku quickly picked him up and ran over to the knights.

The knights were chatting as they noticed Deku carrying the Orc.

" I guess he is pretty strong..." The knights thought to themselves.

" Alright lets get to giving these guys a grave." A cheerful knight yelled out.

" W-Wait." A raspy voice called out.

All the knights looked around in confusion as they heard the unknown voice.

Claire was also confused.

However Deku knew where the voice came from.

The voice had come from behind Deku.

On his back.

It was from the leader of the Orcs.

" P-Please, I do not care what you do to me but... please burry my men as well." The Orc leader said with a very raspy voice.

The knights all looked at the Orc with varying expressions.

Anger.

Sympathy.

Hatred.

However there was one knight that ran over to the Orc.

That knight was Dalph.

" Y-You bastard! You killed Mitsu, thanks to you my captain... my captain is dead." Dalph said as tears began to flow from his face.

" Dalph calm down." One of the knights tried to calm Dalph down.

" Like hell I can calm down. He killed our friends, scum bags like him don't deserve anything..." Dalph angrily cried out.

Dalph then grabbed out his sword.

" I am going to avenge Mitsu right here!" Dalph lunged towards the Orc only for several knights to grab him before he could do anything drastic.

" Dalph calm down. We are just as upset as you are but we need some answers. After that he will answer to the king himself." One of the knights said as calmly as he could.

Deku could understand where Dalph was coming from. Heroes would often be killed in duty and the villain that did it would usually be put in jail.

Heroes weren't allowed to kill nor matter the reason.

An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind.

" I-I think we should burry them." Deku called out.

The knights all stared at Deku.

Dalph stared at Deku with malice in his eyes.

" I think everyone deserves a grave." Deku stated. There were a lot of times when a hero would accidentally kill a villain.

To say the villain doesn't deserve a grave would be inhumane.

" The Orcs were people too. I think everyone truly does deserve a grave." Deku said as all the knights stared at him.

"I-I agree." Claire said.

The Orc leader killed her father, she could never forgive him for that. But... she also killed some of his men and for her to say the Orcs deserved no graves would be dishonorable for someone aspiring to be a knight.

The knights begun to agree with Deku.

" T-thank you..." The Orc leader whispered to Deku.

Dalph could not refute the logic that everyone deserved a grave.

He was a new knight, sometimes a knight must put away their personal feelings in order to accomplish a job.

" ... burry them." Dalph simply stated.

All the knights look at Dalph in wonder.

They didn't believe he would change his mind.

" Lets begin." One of the knights ordered.

.

.

.

And so the fallen were burried. It took a couple of hours but it was done.

Graves were marked with each of the fallens names.

Including the Orcs.

Claire was kneeling before her father's grave.

" I will become a knight that you can be proud of father." Claire promised to herself and her father.

Deku stared at all the graves. This is what battle was in the middle ages.

This is what a world without heroes is like.

" I failed at saving everyone." Deku thought to himself. His current level was not good enough. He had to go beyond his level.

He needed to become the hero that saved everyone with a smile.

He needed to become the next All Might.

" Hey you two." A knight called out to Deku and Claire.

" We are continuing the evacuation, so come on." The knight ordered.

Deku and Claire followed the knight out of the village where there were several carriages that people were getting into.

Deku saw Gray run towards them.

" Hey, I have a spot for you two." Gray called out.

Deku and Claire followed Gray to a carriage. The carriage had several other people in it but Deku didn't recognize any of them.

Deku climbed up into the carriage. It had leather seats.

That was surprising, he guessed the technology was a bit more advanced than he thought.

As he sat down Claire sat next to him and Gray sat next to Claire.

The carriage began to move, it seems a couple of horses were transporting the carriage. Most likely a knight was taking control of the horse.

" So Deku." Gray suddenly called out.

Deku looked towards Gray.

" Um, what's up Gray?" Deku asked.

" You can use magic right?" Gray asked.

Claire looked at Deku as she also wanted to know.

" Y-Yeah I can." Deku said hesitently. He was uncomfortable talking about One for All, even back at UA. He would always have to hide things.

" What kind of magic is it? Cuz I saw green electricity surrounding your body." Gray asked as he stared intently at Deku.

" W-Well it is like super strength." Deku answered.

Gray and Claire looked at Deku in confusion.

" Then what is up with the green electricity?" Gray asked.

" W-Well I don't really know... the green electricity appears whenever I use my magic throughout my entire body." Deku stated.

He had never really questioned the green electricity, it was just normal to him.

" So its just super strength? How does it work?" Gray asked.

" I focus my m-magic on one part of my body and it allows me to have strength above my own." Deku stated.

" If I use too much power for my body to handle then..." Deku then pointed at his right fist.

" It hurts my body or I can even break my bones." Deku states.

" Too much power? Does that mean your magic has a limit?" Claire suddenly asked.

" Yes. Right now I can only use 5% of my m-magics total power." Deku stated. Deku definitely wasn't used to calling his Quirk magic.

Claire and Gray stared at Deku in disbelief.

" Only 5%? Holy crap, you must be super strong at 100%." Gray yelled out.

" Well yeah, but my body isn't strong to handle more than 5%..." Deku gripped his fist.

" I need to train and get stronger." Deku stated as he thought of how far he still needed to go.

" Oh Deku, that reminds me. I noticed you would go into the forest everyday. Where did you do there?" Gray asked.

" I would... train usually." Deku said.

" What kind of training would you do?" Gray asked.

" I-I would usually run around the forest and jump from tree to tree." Deku said.

" I also would... throw rocks in the air and activate my m-magic and dodge them." Deku stated. Sometimes he would wait till the rocks had almost hit him before activating One for All. This allowed him to improve how long it took for him to use full cowling. Though he would fail a lot at not getting hit.

The exercises themselves weren't impressive but... after doing them for so long Deku was able to improve and get to where he was right now.

As the carriage continued on to the journey to Ardain, Deku promised himself he would get stronger and master One for All.

.

.

.

**Gentry**

To say Berkut was worried was the understatement of the century. His army had just retreated from Aria and he had no clue whether Zehn had succeeded or failed.

If Zehn failed then Angelo would be killed.

Berkut doubted his heart would be able to take the death of his son.

His wife had passed away a couple of years ago. He didn't want to lose another one.

A Orc suddenly ran into the room.

" Lord Berkut, Dark has returned and he has brought Angelo with him."

" Has he come to return my son to me?" Berkut thought to himself.

Dark then entered the room with Angelo walking behind him.

However something was different.

Angelo wasn't wearing a chain.

" Dark, did it succeed?" Berkut asked. He assumed it did otherwise Angelo would be dead right now.

Dark then sighed.

" Yes." He then pushed Angelo towards Berkut.

" You are free." Dark calmly said.

Angelo quickly ran over to Berkut.

He hugged his father with his remaining hand.

Tears flowed from both of the Orcs.

" Angelo... I missed you so much." Berkut cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

" I did too father..." Angelo also cried out.

They sat there for a couple of minutes.

Dark suddenly disappeared.

" Father, I hope I didn't disappoint you..." Angelo cried out.

There was no answer.

Angelo felt something hit his back.

He looked up to his father only to see... Berkut was missing his head.

Angelo looked on the ground behind him in horror.

On the ground was his father's head.

" My job here is done. Michael, the Orc kingdom is eliminated." Dark said outloud.

Angelo looked at Dark with complete malice.

" Don't look at me like that. Zehn failed, simple as that." Dark then begun to walk away.

" Y-You bastard, I will kill all of you. Every last one of sick bastards. I am gonna kill every last one of you!" Angelo screamed out in hatred as Dark left the room.

Dark was outside and begun to talk outside.

" Gentry's council won't be after us as they have to pick a new leader for the Orcs." A voice said inside Darks head.

" Come back. We need to figure out how to capture One for All." The voice stated.

" Yes sir." Dark simply said.

.

.

.

**Highlands**

The Highlands were a country of Elves.

The Elves had a kingdom very similar to Aria.

There was a king and he had several nobles below him.

However there was something much different. Every two years there would be a reelection for the king.

This was to make sure that the king was truly best suited for the people.

It also meant that nobles would often fight for the crown.

Ferund Farore was one such noble. He was a white haired noble. He was one noble who was never elected and was far too old to run anymore.

Though that is why he had eight children.

In hopes of one of his children would get the crown.

However his youngest, a fourteen year old boy was very troublesome. He had very powerful natural magic and had the looks of a noble.

However he did not care about being a noble whatsoever. His brothers would try so much harder then him but he was just the perfect candidate.

Currently the boy, instead of studying like his brothers for the upcoming election, was practicing his magic.

Ferund approached the boy.

" Why aren't you studying?" Ferund asked the boy.

The boy turned which showcased his bi colored hair.

One side of his hair was white.

While the other was red.

" What are you doing **Todoroki?**"

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 End**

**Slow chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all the criticism, I appreciate anything that can help me become a better writter.**

**Of course thanks to all who gave their opinion on the chapter.**

**Reviews motivate me to write my chapter faster so thank you again.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

.


	7. Todoroki Farore?

**Unknown Location**

" So we were unable to capture One for All..." A white haired individual said with a sigh.

Dark looked at said individual.

" Yes Michael, the Orcs were not able to capture the boy." Dark said to the now named Michael.

" But... why didn't you try anything." A young sounding voice said from across a table.  
Currently Dark was in a room with several other people. There were four other people then himself sitting around the table.

" I couldn't reveal myself to Aria... plus the Orcs are fighting among themselves so everyone's attention is not on the attack." Dark stated.

" Yes, it is unfortunate but we do not have One for All yet." Michael said with a slight sigh.

" Considering they may be evacuating to Ardain, we have little chance of obtaining it now." Michael said as he stood up.

" So... what do we do?" The young-sounding voice asked.

" One for All is very powerful... but it isn't the only power that can... power the device up." Michael said.

" We may need more than one type... but there are people with powerful magic." Michael stated.

Dark realized what he was getting at.

" You want us to steal other magic?" Dark asked.

" Yes. I have someone in mind but he may be a bit too difficult of an opponent for us." Michael said with a slight sigh.

" You will need to team up to take him down." Michael stated.

Dark knew who he had to team up with.

He didn't like the idea at all.

**Highlands**

To say Todoroki was surprised to be reborn in a medieval period was a bit of an understatement.  
He was reborn into a noble family.  
His father was a scum bag.  
He only wanted to make Todoroki into someone who could become king.  
A father that only wanted his son to become something he wanted?

Some things don't change that's for sure.

Todoroki realized he must have the worst luck for fathers.

Currently, Todoroki was 14 years old. He was the youngest in his family. He also somehow still had his burn scar across his left eye.  
Todoroki was currently practicing using both sides of his Quirk... though in this world they call it magic.

He noticed something strange about his magic though.  
It seemed to have gotten stronger.

Now it didn't get stronger in the sense he could use more powerful attacks. It seemed that the drawbacks of using his magic were reduced. He could use his right side for a longer amount of time before he began to freeze up.

" What do you think you are doing Todoroki?" A booming voice had suddenly asked.

Todoroki turned and saw who had asked the question.

It was his current father, Ferund Farore.

Ferund Farore was a white-haired 40-year-old father. He always wore all white and would tell all of his children to also wear white.

He would say:

" White is the true color of a noble."

" I am... using my magic." Todoroki said nonchalantly.

This instantly set off Ferund.

" All your brothers are studying while you sit here doing nothing... you can be the first one in our family to ever become king." Ferund stated.

" Don't you want to become king?" Ferund asked as more of a statement than a question.

" No." Todoroki simply said. He then stood up and walked away from Ferund.

Ferunds left eye twitched in annoyance.

" Todoroki, even if do not want to. You will become king, you will achieve what I couldn't." Ferund yelled out.

Todoroki couldn't believe this guy. If Ferund was so crazy about having one of his kids become king, then just have one of the seven others do it.

He had no interest in ordering others around.

Being the leader of a hero agency?

Yeah, he can handle that.

Being the king of several thousand people?

Todoroki would rather not do that if he could.

As Todoroki was thinking to himself, there was a loud knock at the front door.

" Great... this idiot is here now." Ferund muttered to himself.

" Kids, get down here your uncle is here." Ferund suddenly called out.

Todoroki eyes widened.

He had never met his uncle but he had heard his siblings say that this guy was the complete opposite of Ferund.

Supposedly he was the leader of a mercenary group.

Todoroki walked over to the front door as Ferund opened the door.

As the door opened and his uncle walked in, Todorokis eyes quickly widened.

His uncle was almost seven feet tall, he had a very bulky body.

He had a beard formed by flames.

" I really do have the worst luck..." Todoroki thought to himself as he stared at his uncle.

" So why are you here... **Enji**?" Ferund asked in slight annoyance. This is Enjis first time visiting for over 15 years.

" Aw come on brother, I can't visit my younger brother?" Enji asked with a wide grin on his face.

Enji then stared at Todoroki.

" Plus I need to see my new nephew..." Enji then began to analyze Todoroki.

" You have two different hair colors? No, you have your fathers hair and mine..." Enji mused to himself.

" I guess the genes didn't know who genes to choose from, so they chose both." Enji said while chuckling to himself.

He... laughed at his own joke?

Definitely not the same Enji he once knew.

" So... whatcha been up to Ferund?" Enji asked.

Ferund looked at Enji before sighing.

" While it is none of your business... I have been grooming Todoroki to become the next king." Ferund declared proudly.

Enji looked in surprise at Ferund. He had been grooming his children for years...

" So how has that been?" Enji asked as he sat on the floor. The floor made a quick thud as he landed on to the ground.

" Terrible." Ferund simply said.

" I'm right here you know..." Todoroki thought to himself.

" Oh? Why has it been terrible?" Enji asked Ferund.

" He ignores everything I say... its as though he doesn't care about becoming king..." Ferund angrily stated.

Enji then sighed. He stood up and was towering over him.

" Let him choose his own path. If he doesn't want to become king then he shouldn't have to. Forcing him to become something is the worst thing you can possibly do." Enji stated.

Ferund gritted his teeth in frustration.

" How long will you be staying here anyway?" Ferund asked Enji

" Till tomorrow." Enji said.

" Will your...group need any rooms?" Ferund asked.

" Nah. They should be fine sleeping outside." Enji simply said.

" Very well. I am going to retreat to my corridors so if you need anything, just ask one of my boys." Ferund said as he began to walk away.

Enji turned and walked towards Todoroki. The siblings all stared at Todoroki.

" You... don't want to become king right?" Enji asked.

" Yeah..." Todoroki simply said. It was unnatural to Todoroki hearing Enji has such a calm voice.

Enji stared at Todoroki as though he was deep in thought.

" What is your name?" Enji asked.

" Todoroki."

"Todoroki... that is a nice name..." Enji said. He then walked up right next to Todoroki and whispered into his ear.

" If you don't want to be king... a spot on my mercenary group is always open." Enji whispered as he began to walk away. Enji then walked out of the front door.

Todoroki stared in shock as to what was proposed.

" A way... away from here?" Todoroki thought to himself.

He did want to explore this new world. A mercenary group would be very ideal for that.  
Not to mention he needed to find Midoriya... if he was even reincarnated.  
He wanted... to go back to his world.

Todoroki ran out of the house and ran towards Enji.

Enji was currently talking to one of his men.  
He was setting up some beds for his men to sleep on.

Todoroki ran over to Enji.  
Enji noticed Todoroki and stopped his conversation with one of his men.

" Why... did you offer me to join your group?" Todoroki asked.

Enji stared at Todoroki before sighing.

" My brother... Ferund, he is a bit old school in his teaching ways." Enji said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" He thinks everyone has a set path they would follow... even me. I suppose that is why he and I don't get along these days." Enji stated

" I was supposed to be a noble... but I became a mercenary." Enji said.

" And so when I saw you not wanting to become king or even be a noble... I saw a bit of myself in you I suppose..." Enji said.

" I am not talking about your red hair either..." Enji said before chuckling a bit.

" When I saw you, I thought that you didn't have to be a prisoner of your blood... that's all really." Enji simply said.

Todoroki eyes widened at his words.  
" You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood."  
That's what his mother had told him... well his other mother.  
Todoroki had made his choice.

" I'll join you." Todoroki stated.

Enji smiled before handshaking Todoroki.

" Welcome aboard then. Though you should tell Ferund... I might get in trouble if his child just left unannounced." Enji said while rubbing his neck.

" We will be leaving tomorrow, so be ready by then." Enji said as he turned back to talk to his companions.

.

.

.

Todoroki went to go talk to Ferund. He had to go tell him he was leaving with Enji.  
He had a feeling that Ferund wouldn't take the news very well.  
Just a feeling...

Todoroki knocked on Ferunds door.  
There was no answer for several minutes before Todoroki asked:

"Ferund...father are you there?"

" Ah... Todoroki, what do you want?" Todoroki heard the door open as Ferund stepped out.

Todoroki decided to just be blunt about it.

" Tomorrow, I'm leaving with Enji." Todoroki stated.

Ferund eyes widened.  
He looked at Todoroki in shock.

" No, you will not... you must become the king so I cannot allow-" Todoroki interrupted Ferund.

" I am leaving, no matter what you say I am leaving. I came here to let you know." Todoroki simply turned around and walked away.

Ferund began to tremble in anger.  
He tried to reach for Todoroki but he was unable to reach him.  
Ferund grabbed his head in frustration.

" Dammit... whenever I'm so close to achieving my dream, an obstacle always appears." Ferund grabbed his hair.

" I can't let him leave... not when I am so close..."

.

.

.

**The Next Day**

Todoroki was currently walking over to where Enji's camp was, supposedly he and his men just slept outside.  
As he approached the camp he noticed a few things.  
First, they were already packing up, seemingly ready to leave.  
Second, Ferund was nowhere to be seen.

As Todoroki walked over to the camp he saw Enji waving at him.  
Enji was currently putting a saddle on a horse.  
Todoroki walked over to Enji.

" Do you happen to know where my father is?" Todoroki asked Enji.

Enji just sighed before answering.

" No, I wanted to say goodbye but he had left before I had the chance." Enji said as he finished putting the saddle on.

" This will be your ride." Enji stated.

Todoroki nodded before jumping on top of the horse.  
He had never ridden a horse before so this would be a new experience.

He had to question though.  
Why were they riding a horse?  
He could only assume that they would be traveling a great distance.

" Where are we going?" Todoroki asked Enji.

" Ardain or at least that was the original plan... but we will be stopping at a nearby village to stock up on supplies." Enji answered.

Ardain?  
Wasn't that the capital of Aria?  
Why were they traveling to a different country?

" Why are we going to Ardain?" Todoroki asked.

" Well, I just finished a job and I gotta report back to the King of Aria."

A job?  
A mercenary job perhaps?

" What kind of job was it?" Todoroki asked.

" A hunting job... I had to kill a dragon with a couple of hunters." Enji said nonchalantly.

A dragon?  
He had heard that dragons live in Gentria...

" Anyways kid we are about to leave... do you know how to ride a horse?" Enji asked

" No..." Todoroki quietly said.

" No? Well don't worry, Sharla is a mighty good horse so she should just follow me." Enji said before chuckling.

Sharla?  
That was the horse's name?

" Anyways be kind to the horse and she shall be kind to you.. you know that golden rule stuff." Enji said while laughing.

Todoroki would never understand how this guy always laughed at his own jokes...

" Alright everyone!" Enji yelled before climbing on his own horse.

"Let's move!" He ordered as his horse began to run down a dirt path.

Sharla began to chase after Enji, surprising Todoroki as she was surprisingly quick.

.

.

.

**Unknown Location**

" Hello, this is Slegna how may we help you?" A young but husky voice asked.

" I need you guys to capture someone for me..." An older sounding voice stated.

There was a long pause.

" ... Okay who must be captured...?" The husky voice asked.

There was another long pause.

" My son..." The voice simply said.

.

.

.

**Highlands**

Todoroki and Enji's group had just arrived at a village.  
The village's name was "Poiselle".  
This is where Enji planned to stock up at.

There was nothing special about the village.  
It seemed just like an ordinary village however, there was one thing that was different.  
There was a very large fence surrounding the village, it seemed as though the fence was used as a defense tool.

At the entrance of the village were a couple of guards.  
They were wearing all white so they were probably noble guards.

Enji approached the guards.

" Halt. For what reason do you want entry into Poiselle?" One of the guards asked. He pointed a halberd straight at Enji's neck.

" We wish to supply our forces. Your master... Kaiser owns me a favor." Enji said with a smirk.

The guards looked at each other nervously.

" W-Who are you?"

" Enji Farore." Enji simply said.

The guards looked at each other before nodding.  
They removed their weapons and allowed entry into the village.

Enji nodded before walking into the village.  
Todoroki walked closely behind.

The village itself was very large.  
It had several shops all around the town square.  
One might think this would be a tourist village however, it seemed this is where a lot of stock was developed and was sent out.

There were guards everywhere, seemingly patroling the village.  
Usually, villages owned by a noble had multiple guards protecting the village.  
Todoroki assumed this was one such village.

Enji suddenly stopped walking.  
Todoroki had almost run into him.

" You all will stay here till I get back. I need to go bargain with the noble of this village for some supplies...I doubt Kaiser would appreciate it if I brought my whole crew into his house..." Enji said as he began to continue walking.

" Zero, you take command while I am gone." Enji ordered.

" Yes, sir." A voice came from behind Todoroki.

The man now named Zero looked to be slightly over 6 feet tall. He looked to be slightly over 20 years old.  
He had black spiky hair that was a bit longer than his own. He had a scar across his right cheek, it looked like a stab wound.  
He was wearing a black armor set that looked quite heavy.  
He had multiple weapons on his back including a bow, an axe, and several swords.

Zero turned to Todoroki.

" You're... the new guy right?" Zero asked Todoroki with a deep voice.

" Yeah... I'm Todoroki." Todoroki answers.

Zero nods in response.

" I'm Zero, the second in command of the mercenaries." Zero says in a very stoic voice.

He is much different than Enji.  
He seems to be much more serious and uptight.

" Alright everyone, until the commander comes back we shall stay in the village center." Zero orders.

" Don't wander off, we may leave whenever Enji gets back." Zero states before sitting on the ground.

Todoroki is about to sit down before he hears a large rumble.  
It sounded like an earthquake.

Zero stood up.  
Todoroki had a bad feeling in his gut.

Some of the guards began looking in the air.

" W-What is that?" One of the guards asked.

" Is that a building?"

Todoroki looked up to see what there were talking about.  
Only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Directly above the village, in the air about 150 feet, was a giant boulder that was about a fourth the size of the village.

It was falling.  
Falling fast.

" Everyone get behind me!" Todororoki ordered.

Todoroki then thrusted his right hand on to the ground and focused his magic.

Ice erupted from his right side.  
He created a giant ice wall, the same one he had used against Bakugo in the sports festival.  
The boulder and the ice clashed.

Todoroki was able to protect a good portion of the village, but the boulder was able to break through his ice wall.  
Houses were instantly destroyed and people were crushed.

Todoroki's eyes widened.  
He was unable to stop the boulder.  
He was unable to stop it, now an unknown amount of people were now dead.

" Do not blame yourself." Zero said from behind Todoroki.

" If you had not used your ice, we would of all been killed. Blame the bastard that threw the boulder. " Zero stated.

Todoroki looked at Zero.  
Someone had thrown a boulder of that size?  
Who could have the strength to do that?

" All of you follow me, the enemy must be outside the village!" Zero ordered.

As they ran out of the mostly destroyed village, they saw what had thrown the boulder.

Standing at over 15 meters tall, was a giant.  
The giant was picking up another boulder to throw.

" So that's the one who destroyed the village..." Todoroki heard Enji say.

Todoroki looked towards Enji as he noticed Enjis face was full of hatred.

The giant was over 90 feet away.  
Todoroki would be unable to stop him before he threw the boulder.

" Zero, take the giant down." Enji ordered.

Todoroki eyes widened.  
Why would Enji order Zero to rush at an opponent so far away?  
Unless Zero had a speed enhancement magic, Todoroki doubted it would be possible for Zero.

" Yes, sir." Zero said.

Zero then rushed right at the giant.  
Zero was running at an incredible speed, Todoroki couldn't even keep track of him.

.

.

.

Cuagar lifted up another boulder.  
His job was to make the mercenaries get out of the village.  
In which they did, now he could now eliminate them.

He prepared to throw the boulder before noticing a small human rushing at him with incredible speed.  
Before Cuager was able to get a thought out, the human grabbed a bow out and shot two arrows.

Each arrow had stabbed one of Cuager's eyes.

" M-My eyes!" Cuager cried out in pain.  
He now was unable to see.

Zero had already closed the distance between them.  
He grabbed two large swords from his back before launching himself between Cuager's legs.

Cuager tried to grab him but Zero was too fast.

He instantly slashed the tendons of Cuagers legs off, making Cuager fall to the ground.  
Zero then ran up Cuagers body before jumping into the air.

He began to spin rapidly with incredible speed, as he fell.  
He spun himself as though he was a human cyclone.  
The human cyclone cut right through the giant, slicing the giant in half.

Zero was covered in the giant's blood and entrails.  
His swords had broken from the immense flesh he had carved through.

Todoroki looked in shock at how strong Zero was.  
He was able to cut through that much muscle with just two swords.  
He also was able to kill a giant so easily.

Enji had a grin on his face as he stared at Todorokis shocked face.

" He is my second in command, so don't doubt his power." Enji stated.

Todoroki nodded in agreement.

Zero began to walk back when he heard a large thud.  
It sounded like an earthquake.  
Zero turned around, only for a fist the size of his own body to strike him with incredible force.  
The fist broke all of his ribs and launched him a large distance.

He had been launched right next to Enji.  
Upon landing, he coughed up blood.

Todoroki looked in shock as he several more giants emerged from behind the dead giant.  
Todoroki tried to count how many of them there were.  
He could count over twenty giants.  
They were able to beat Zero with one punch...

Enji was staring at the oncoming forces.  
He could handle the giants himself but...

Enji noticed three small...humans on top of one of the giants.  
There was only one group of humans that could control giants.  
He doubted he could beat them and protect his men.

Zero stood up.  
He was trembling but he was standing.

"Commander... what do we do?" Zero asked.

Enji closed his eyes.  
He supposed that they wouldn't be able to run away from these guys without a distraction.

" You must all retreat, I will fight them alone." Enji said.

Todoroki and Zero looked at Enji in shock.

" Zero, you are the next commander." Enji then put his hands on Zero's shoulders.

" I believe you will be a great commander." Enji said as a big smile appeared on his face.

Tears began to swell up on Zero's face.

" Lead the retreat Zero, and make sure no one dies." Enji ordered.

Zero wiped the tears off his face.

" Yes, sir!" Zero said.

" N-No wait." Todoroki called out.

If he is giving up his commander position is he... planning on giving his life as well?

" Let me fight, you won't have to give your life." Todoroki frantically said.

" No... they may be members of Angel, so I'm afraid if you fight you will die." Enji said as he turned away from Todoroki.

Zero then yelled out:

" We are retreating, everyone follow me!" Zero said before grabbing Todoroki.

"W-What are you doing? We need to help him... he will die..." Todoroki didn't want to leave Enji behind. A hero helps everyone he can and now he is running away from someone he could help.

" I know how you feel Todoroki...but it was the commanders wish for us to retreat, and I don't want to betray that last wish." Zero said as he held back the tears.

Todoroki closed his eyes in frustration.  
He couldn't do anything but hope Enji could handle it.  
He did not wish for anyone to die...

.

.

.

**With The Giants**

The giants watched as the mercenaries retreated except one.  
One of the three humans there was a white-haired, middle-aged man.  
Unlike the other two he was standing up and was growing very impatient.

" They're retreating! I told you to take back my son, why aren't you two doing anything?" Ferund asked angerly.

One of other two humans sighed.  
This human had black hair and a large pointed nose.  
He was wearing all black.

" We are not after your stupid kid, you moron." The other human said.

He had blonde hair and was built very well.  
He had a golden sword in his hand.

Ferund looked at the other two in anger.

" I paid you to capture Todoroki... you pieces of shi-" Ferund's head was cleaved from his shoulders.

The blonde haired human had used his golden sword to kill Ferund.

" Ah come one Muko, why did you have to kill him?" The other human asked the now named Muko.

" Because Dark, he was so annoying always talking about his son, it was starting to become a bore." Muko said to Dark.

They then noticed their target running towards them.

" Plus, that is our actual target." Muko said with a sigh. He didn't know why they had to team up. Supposedly their target was the second strongest human, but with Muko's magic, he didn't stand a chance.

Dark then pointed his hand forward.

" Charge." He simply said.

He and Muko jumped off the giants, as all the giants rushed at Enji.

Enji watched as the giants dashed towards him.  
He took a deep breath.  
Flames began to form around his fists.  
The flames began to spread from his entire body.  
His body was eventually covered in flames.

The giants were confused on to what he was doing but charged never less.

The flames began to erupt from Enji before firing out of his body towards the giants.

" Prominence Burn!" Enji yelled out as a giant wave of flames erupted from him.

The flame wave was so large the giants couldn't dodge it.  
The flames burned the giants.  
The flames were so hot that they burned the giants till they were only bones.

In one move Enji had eliminated all the giants.

Dark and Muko looked in shock as their forces had been eliminated in an instant.

" So this is... Hellflames..." Dark said as he admired the power of Enji's magic.

" No time to admire it Dark, we need this guys power." Muko said as he charged at Enji.

Dark cut the air between Muko and Enji.  
Muko was now right next to Enji.

Enji looked in surprise as Muko had suddenly appeared right next to him.  
Muko swung his golden sword at incredible speed.  
Enji tried to dodge but he was too slow.

Muko stabbed his blade into Enjis chest.

Enji let out a grunt of pain.  
Muko smirked.

" Not so fiery now are you big guy." Muko confidently said.

Flames erupted from Enji, blowing Muko away.  
Muko grabbed his sword out of Enji's chest as he was blown away.

Enji then fired off a large blast of fire at Muko.  
Muko pointed his sword at the blast.  
The flames were engulfed by the sword.

"Absorption?" Enji thought to himself.

The sword glowed red before flames erupted from it.  
Dark then cut the air.

" Absorption and release?" Enji thought to himself as the flames approached.

Enji ran to the left dodging the flames.  
Dark appeared behind him.  
Dark then thrusted his fists towards Enji.

Enji suddenly turned around and punched Dark with enough force to break a jaw.  
It sent Dark flying backwards.

Enji began to breathe heavily.  
He gribbed his chest wound.

" I'm starting to overheat..." Enji though as he saw Dark stand back up.

Dark was having trouble just standing. That punch had much more force than Dark had thought.

Enji used flames to propel himself towards Muko.

He reached him in under a second.

" If my flames don't work then..."

Muko swung at Enji.  
Enji pivoted to the left and uppercuted Muko's face.

Ripples appeared on his face before Muko kneed Enji in his wound.  
Enji jumped back.

" It had no effect, his body can absorb as well?" Enj thought before noticing a burn mark on Muko's body.

" No... his weapon seems to absorb magic, while his body absorbs physical attacks..." Enji thought before charging at Muko once again.

Muko smirked.

" It's not gonna work..." Muko then jumped back.

" He's thinking he can use flames on my body by getting between me and my sword." Muko readied his sword.

Muko noticed Dark was still struggling to get up.

"I can't rely on Dark... I'll have to be careful."

Enji charged with incredible speed at Muko.

Muko swung his sword as Enji tried to dodge it.  
Flames appeared on Enji's feet as he propelled himself above Muko.

"W-What?" Muko was astonished.

Enji used flames to then push him behind Muko.  
He then aimed both of his hands at Muko.  
He shot out a massive flame blast point-blank at Muko.

Muko was hit point-blank.  
However, he used his sword to absorb some of the fire.  
Though he was still massively injured by the flames.

Muko jumped away from Enji.  
He hadn't been melted by the flames like the giants.  
His clothes had been burnt off.

Enji was breathing very heavily.

" My vision... starting to get blurry."

" I can use one more high-temperature attack at the most." Enji thought as he felt his body already burning.

He looked towards Muko and Dark.

" That last blast was my only way of beating the absorption guy... now I doubt they will let me get close." Enji thought.

" I need to take those two out here and right now. I cannot allow them to harm the future generation..." Flames began to surround Enji's body.

Muko went on alert and pointed his sword at Enji.

" Dark, he is going for a last ditch effort, while he is firing his blast you cut away to him and kill him." Muko commanded.

"...Very well." Dark said as he struggled to stand.

The flames around Enji was bigger than before.

" My final flame..." Enji then focused all of his remaining magic into his flames.

" Prominence Burn!" Enji yelled out as the flames shot out towards Dark and Muko.

The flames were evaporating anything it was near.

Muko's sword began to absorb the flames.  
However, Muko was beginning to get burned.

" What? His flames are strong enough to pierce through my sword?" Muko asked in shock.

"Dark, take him out."

Dark cut the air between him and Enji.  
He tried to cut Enji.  
However, the heat was too powerful and Dark was unable to get close.

" I-It's too powerful." Dark's clothes than began to set on fire.

Half of Muko's body started on fire.  
Muko let out a cry of pain.

However, the flames were beginning to get weaker.  
Dark noticed this and ran to end his life.

Enji saw Dark out of the corner of his eye.  
He supposed this was the end.  
He had regretted a lot of things he had done.

Dark thrusted his hand towards Enji.

A lot of things he had done were unforgivable.  
He was fine with that.  
He could entrust the future generations to do what he couldn't.

Dark then cut at Enji's neck.

"Farewell... Shoto."

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 End**

**There was no Deku in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**As always thank you for the support.**

**Let me know what you thought what the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ardain

**Unknown Location**

Dark and Muko had just returned from killing Enji. Muko was limping, while Dark was holding his fist in pain. They had several injuries, including multiple burn marks.

Their clothes had also been burned off.

" Haha, seriously guys... what happened to your clothes?" A young sounding voice asked while giggling.

Dark sighed.

"Chesha... I don't want to hear anything from you." Muko said rather angrily.

Chesha began to giggle even more.

Chesha then pointed to Mukos forehead.

" Seriously, what happened to your hair?" Chesha asked as he continued laughing.

Half of Muko's hair had been burnt off his head. Half of his head was bald with burn marks across his face.

Muko grabbed out his sword and pointed it at Chesha.

" Don't... say a thing." Muko threatens.

Chesha just laughed even harder.

" That's enough Chesha." A white-haired individual ordered.

The white-haired individual, also known as Michael was the leader of the bunch. Everyone seemed to follow his orders.

He was also able to talk to people telepathically. His power was very useful when trying to communicate when his men are nowhere near him.

" So... Dark, Muko did you guys succeed?" Michael asked as he noticed their bizarre outfits... or their lack of one.

" Yeah." Muko answered as he pulled out a sword that seemed to be glowing red.

" Though I wish I still had all my hair..." Muko muttered to himself.

Michael nodded and smiled.

" I'm glad you two are alright, what about the-" Michael was interrupted as a large 15 feet tall shadow ran up to Dark.

" What happened to my men? What happened to my giants?" He frantically asked.

Muko scratched his neck in nervousness.

" They were killed." Dark stated.

The large shadow then punched the ground.

" I lent you my men... and you let them die?" The shadow asked in anger.

The shadows around the large man began to disappear.

He had black hair that was all spiked up.

His fists were bigger than everyone in the room.

He was not wearing a shirt but had dark pants on. He had a scar across his chest.

" Not to mention the Orcs are in mayhem thanks to you..." He then clenched his fists.

Michael jumped between the large man and Dark.

" Calm down Rohan, we were able to grab the most powerful fire magic... if you want to blame anyone, blame the one who killed them." Michael said as he pointed to the red glowing sword.

Rohan stared at Michael before grunting.

" Fine, but if any more of my men are killed... you shall feel the might of my fists." Rohan then walked out of the room.

Muko wiped the sweat off his brow.

" I thought he was going to kill me..." Muko thought to himself.

" Muko, the sword." Michael ordered as he extended his hand out to Muko.

"Uh, here." Muko handed the sword to Michael.

As Michael was holding the sword he felt fierce magic erupting from it. The sword was barely able to hold all of the magic, there were cracks all around the blade.

Michael then closed his eyes. He focused his magic onto the ground.

The ground began to split in two. A device rose from the ground.

The device was shaped like wings.

At every feather, there was a white colored stone.

Michael stabbed the blade into one of the stones. The sword began to lose the color of red as the stone began to turn red.

Eventually, the sword became completely white while the stone became completely red. After the transfer of power the sword broke.

" Just a little bit more power..." Michael thought to himself.

.

.

.

**Aria**

It had been seven days since Deku had left the village with everyone else. The journey to Ardain was expected to take almost two weeks.

They would stop every three days for a break.

During this time Deku would devote his time to training.

Deku kicked the air several times. He needed to increase the speed of his kicks.

His arms had been healed, but having the option of using both his arms and legs would be beneficial in the long run.

He needed a fighting style that allowed him to use both arms and legs.

" Hey Deku!" Deku heard Claire call out to him.

Deku stopped kicking and turned as he saw Claire running towards him.

She wasn't wearing any armor and was wearing a simple blouse.

" She looks good in it..." Deku thought to himself.

Claire ran up to Deku while panting.

" Deku, spar with me!" She said seemingly out of breath.

Deku looked up to her in surprise. Did she want to fight in that outfit?

" Are you... sure? That garb doesn't seem like a good sparing outfit." Deku said.

" My...garb?" Claire asked as she looked down at her outfit before blushing.

" The knights told me I couldn't wear armor everywhere..." Claire then sighed.

" I suppose it isn't a sparing garb is it..." Claire said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Deku noticed that she seemed to be upset that she couldn't spar with him.

" W-Well, you don't have to spar with me but you can at least join me with my training... if you want." Deku said nervously.

He knew she wanted to be strong. Stronger than anyone, and he could understand that.

Claire looked at Deku in surprise. He had never offered that before...

She would be able to see what kind of training he did in order to become so strong.

" Very well, I think I shall join you." Claire said with conviction.

Deku nodded in response.

Little did Claire know just how hard Deku trained.

.

.

.

**6 Hours**** Later**

" Alright everyone, let's hit the road again!" One of the knights called out.

Everyone began to climb in their carriages.

Claire limped inside, her body was sore everywhere.

Gray and Deku were already inside the carriage when Claire limped inside.

Immediately after entering the carriage, Claire sank into her seat.

" W-What happened to you?" Gray asked Claire.

" Dekus...workout" Claire quietly said.

Gray looked at Deku but Deku had fallen asleep. Claire looked like she was the verge of joining him.

"W-What was the workout?" Gray asked in slight nervousness.

" A 50-mile run... lifting boulders... and so many pushups..." Claire said as she then fell asleep.

Gray just smiled.

He looked at Deku.

" To think he could make Claire exhausted..." Gray then decided to take a nap of his own.

.

.

.

Two weeks had passed and they could see Ardain in all of its glory. There was a large wall surrounding the whole city and the city was surrounded by water.

In the middle of the city was a large draw bridge with two knights that controlled it.

The carriages approached the draw bridge.

Several knights jumped out of the carriages.

One of the knights controlling the draw bridge pointed his hand at them.

" Halt, why do you want entry into Ardain?' He asked.

One of the evacuee knights spoke up.

" We wish to deliver some refugees from the attack of the Orcs. We also ask for an audience with the king." He stated.

The draw bridge knights closed their eyes.

" Refugees... very well." They then pulled down the bridge allowing access into Ardain.

They crossed the bridge into Ardain. Ardain was a very big city.

It was split into four sections.

There was the refugee zone, which was probably the biggest section of the city.

Then there was the castle which was straight ahead from the entrance.

There was also the commercial district, which was where all the goods were being sold.

And finally, there was the residential zone which was where all the residents...resided.

" I'm going to take the leader of the Orcs to the king, I shall have him give judgment to him." One of the knights suddenly called out.

He then pointed to Deku and Claire.

" You two come with me, you played a big part of the battle so you shall be compensated as such." He said as he grabbed Deku and Claire.

The other knights escorted Gray and the others to the refugee zone, while Deku and Claire were taken to the castle. The castle was huge, it seemed to be almost as big as Deku and Claires old village.

It looked like it was from a fantasy story.

They walked through the main entrance to the castle.

Guards stared at them as they walked inside, but upon noticing Zehn in chains they nodded before continuing their lookout.

They kept walking straight before seeing a large red door in front of them.

This was the entrance to the throne room.

Deku gulped nervously, he wasn't sure what to expect of a medieval king.

The knight escorting them opened the door into the throne room.

Upon entering the room Deku quickly noticed the king standing in front of the throne.

He was almost 7 feet tall. He had blonde hair that seemed to glow.

He had a rugged looking face, yet he still looked noble.

" Why have you entered my chambers with no permission?" The king asked not in anger but rather in confusion.

" King Alter, I have brought the leader of the Orcs that attacked near the southern borders." The knight states.

King Alter raised his eyebrows in response.

He looked at the Orc in chains.

" I see, you have captured the leader and want me to decide the punishment." King Alter said before approaching Zehn.

" Testify. Why did you attack?" The king asked Zehn.

Zehn looked up and stared at the king straight in the eyes.

" I was ordered." Zehn simply said.

" By the king of the Orcs? Who ordered you?" King Alter asked him. The current king of the Orcs was dead, so there is a fight for the crown.

" No... I was ordered by... Dark." Zehn said with a raspy voice.

Deku's eyes widened.

Did he say Dark? The same Dark that he, Todoroki and Aizawa fought before he was reincarnated?

If so, Deku might have a clue on figuring out how to return to his own world.

King Alter's eyes also widened.

" Dark? The man with the magic to cut anything?" King Alter asked.

Zehn nodded in response.

" Oh dear... if Dark was ordering him around... does that mean the Angels are active again?" King Alter thought to himself.

" He held the kings...son hostage, we were unable to fight back against him." Zehn suddenly stated.

Why did they attack my village? Deku didn't understand.

He didn't understand why Dark had fought him in his world either.

Was it the acts of a lunatic?

Or was there some kind of goal in mind?

" Why did he want you to attack...the villages?" King Alter asked.

" He wanted me to...capture a boy." Zehn answered.

" I...see. Did he specify the name of such boy?" King Alter asked. If Dark wanted to capture a boy, then the only reason would be to steal his magic.

Zehn then turned his head and looked at Deku.

"The green-haired boy in this room."

Everyone in the room had different reactions to this statement.

"He wants to...capture me?" Deku questioned to himself.

" Why would that guy want Deku?" Claire questioned to herself.

King Alter stared at Deku.

" The boy must have incredible magic... if the Angels are targeting him I cannot let him fall into their hands." Alter thought to himself.

The knight then suddenly spoke up.

"By the way, these two were the ones able to defeat the Orcs." The knight stated.

Deku and Claire both looked up as the knight began to continue talking.

"They were able to defeat all the Orcs... I believe they should be compensated for that." The knight stated.

King Alter looked at Deku and Claire in confusion.

These two were able to repel the Orc attack?

" You two beat the Orcs?" King Alter asked.

" Yes, though Deku was the one who beat the leader." Claire stated.

" Very well..." King Alter began to scratch his chin.

" Would you two like to join... my knights and become knights?" King Alter asked. He knew to be able to defeat Orcs was a very difficult task, and the green-haired boy seemed to have some form of powerful magic.

"I-I would love to, King Alter sir!" Claire immediately said.

Deku did not answer. He was thinking about a couple of things.

Dark was truly in this world...

Or was he originally from this world?

Either way, he needed to find him and...

Deku realized that Dark was after him. With his current power, he doubted he would be able to fight against Dark.

" Deku?" Claire asked out.

Deku snapped out of his musing. He noticed everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Uh, y-yes Claire?" Deku nervously asked.

" Do you want to become a knight of Aria?" Claire asked.

A knight of Aria? He never really thought about becoming a knight...

But, being a knight would probably be his best bet at finding Dark, while training and mastering One for All.

" I would like to try it." Deku admits.

King Alter nodded in response. Them becoming knights would make it easier to protect them.

"Very well. Gawain." King Alter called out.

An older looking gentlemen walked towards King Alter before bowing.

This man had a small grey mustache, while the top of his head was bald.

He looked to be in his fifties, while still being very fit. He was wearing a white armor set that looked very light.

"Take these two and show them the knights barricades." King Alter ordered.

" Very well my king." Gawain said as he went over to Deku and Claire.

" Follow me, I shall give you a tour of the barricades." Gawain stated.

Deku and Claire looked at each other before following after Gawain. They exited the castle and went down the courtyard.

As they walked down, Deku noticed several buildings that seemed to be bunkers.

In front of them was large area that looked like some form of a training area.

Clang!

Deku and Claire could hear the sound of metal striking metal.

" This is the training grounds... this is where new recruits are recruited." Gawain said as they walked into the training grounds.

"Recruited?" Deku asked out loud.

"Yes, they are already knights but every knight is recruited into a group. A group is always led by a knight known as a captain." Gawain states.

" Those that are not recruited are just the foot soldiers of the General." Gawain says.

" They cannot do missions, nor move up the ranks." Gawain states.

Deku looked at Gawain in confusion.

"Missions?" Deku asked in confusion.

"Yes, a group of knights are assigned missions by the king...sometimes they are just escort or border control but sometimes they are tasked to eliminate enemies."

" The more missions a group of knights complete, the higher up their rank becomes." Gawain says as they stop in the middle of the training grounds. There were several knights sparing with each other.

" Hopefully we can find you two some mentors." Gawain states.

"Mentors? Why do we need mentors?" Claire asks in confusion.

Gawain sighs before answering.

" You two are quite young, normally only those 18 and up are allowed to get recruited...but you two seem to have powerful magic." Gawain then rubs his nose.

He then stares at Claire.

"You cannot control your natural magic...am I correct?" Gawain asks.

Claire's eyes widened.

He knew she was able to use magic.

"Y-Yes, but how do you know that?" Claire asked in confusion.

" Your hair." Gawain simply said.

" M-My hair?" Claire asked in confusion.

" Yes, those with natural magic have unnatural hair...ironic isn't it. Those with natural magic their hair always emits some form of unnatural characteristic. For the green-haired boy, it is his green hair while for you...it is changing." Gawain stated.

" My hair is changing?" Claire asked in confusion.

" Yes, have you seen your hair since you awakened your magic?" Gawain asked.

" No..." Claire said with slight hesitation.

Gawain reached towards Claire and pulled a hair out of her head.

"Ow, hey what do you think you are-" Claire then noticed the hair he was holding.

It was white.

Most of her hair was blonde yet the sliver of hair he pulled out was white.

"Your hair color often represents your natural magic in some way, this hair tells me you have awakened your magic but you cannot control it." Gawain stated.

Deku began to think about his hair.

Does your hair always represent your magic?

He then thought about when All Might made him eat his hair.

Maybe not always.

" I want to find you two some mentors to master your magic. If you two are able to do that then I am certain you will be able to be recruited no matter your age." Gawain stated.

" Sir Weld, we need some mentors over here." Gawain suddenly called out.

A large man, wearing a blue armor set walked over to Gawain.

"Potential recruits?" Weld asked Gawain.

" Yes, I believe one needs to control their magic, while the other...I have no idea." Gawain says as he looks at Deku.

"Combat training." Deku simply said.

Gawain nods.

Weld grabs out a paper and starts to write on it.

"Magic control...and combat training." Weld said out loud.

"We don't have any mentors here right now, but we do have a few captains... if you want a captain can mentor you while you wait for a mentor. " Weld said.

Gawain looked at Weld.

"Captains? Like who?" Gawain asked. There were almost never captains in the training grounds.

"Me." Someone said from behind Gawain.

A white-haired person who was no older than 17 was standing behind Gawain. His hair was spiked but his bangs covered his forehead. He had blue eyes and was almost six feet tall. He was wearing a black tank top.

" You looking for a mentor?" He asked as he looked at Claire.

"Captain RoJoe, what are you doing here?" Gawain asked.

The now named RoJoe just smirked at them.

"Looking for recruits, duh." RoJoe said.

"You have never recruited before..." Gawain muttered to himself.

"Are you even a captain? You look too young to even be a recruit." Claire asked RoJoe.

" He is the youngest captain in history...probably why no one joins his group..." Weld said out loud.

"Anyways I'll train this girl..." He then looked at Deku.

"Not him though." RoJoe stated before walking towards Claire.

Claire scowled at RoJoe.

"Why won't you train him?" Claire asked as she glared at RoJoe.

"He is too naive... plus he doesn't even use a sword I don't even know how to train someone like that." RoJoe said before sighing.

"He has the eyes of someone who would never kill..." RoJoe then turned towards Claire.

"Come with me... I shall show you the strength of a captain." RoJoe said rather arrogantly.

Claire continued glaring at RoJoe.

Deku put his hand on Claire's shoulder.

"It's okay... you can learn a lot from this guy." Deku said quietly.

Claire clenched her fists. This captain insulted Deku for no apparent reason...but if he was a captain at such a young age he was definitely strong...

Claire followed after RoJoe.

Weld then turned to Deku.

"Now then lets get you a mentor shall we?" Weld said.

"Wait..." Someone called from behind Weld.

Weld turned around and his eyes quickly widened.

Standing behind him a man slightly above 4 feet tall.

He had white hair and wrinkles around his face.

"S-Sorahiko of the Royal guard!" Weld called out. Weld didn't think he would show up.

Deku had a different reaction. He recognized him immediately.

He could never forget that face.

"G-Gran Torino?" Deku asked in surprise.

" Who are you?" Sorahiko asked in response.

"Sorahiko, for what reason have you came down here?" Gawain asked.

Sorahiko then pointed at Deku.

"I'm going to be this brats teacher." Sorahiko said before crossing his arms.

Gawain and Welds eyes both widened.

"He wants to teach the boy...he never has taught anyone before..." Gawain thought to himself.

"Come with me boy...you want combat training right?" Sorahiko stated before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll give you plenty of that." Sorahiko stated.

Deku's eyes widened.

Was this Gran Torino from his original world?

If so...

Deku nodded his head.

"I... look forward to your teaching." Deku said as a slight smile appeared on his face.

.

.

.

Deku followed Sorahiko into an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse had nothing inside but there were plenty of spiderwebs. Sorahiko was walking in front of Deku until he stopped in the middle of the warehouse.  
He turned and stared at Deku.

"Uh, sir why are we here?" Deku asked.

"So no one can hear us." Sorahiko said nonchalantly.

Deku sweatdropped at that.

"What percent of One For All can you use?" Sorahiko suddenly asked.

Deku's eyes quickly widened.  
He knew of One For All?  
That means he was...

"Gran Torino?" Deku asked in surprise.

"Yeah kid, listen up what percent of One For All can you use?" Gran Torino asked.

"Right now I can use 5%." Deku admitted.

" Only 5%? You do realize there is no All Might in this world." Gran Torino said as he sighed.

" Y-Yes I do know that..." Deku said.

" This world needs a symbol of peace, war rages constantly and even the treaty will eventually be broken..." Gran Torino states.

Gran Torino then points at Deku.

"You will be the next All Might, and unfortunately there are people looking for you. We don't have time to leisurely build your body up." Gran Torino says as air seems to expel from the soles of his feet. Gran Torino took a deep breath.  
His Quirk was Jet in his old world... it looked like it worked the same way here.

Gran Torino launched himself at Deku, Deku jumped to the right dodging it.  
Gran Torino then jumped off a wall behind Deku before slamming into Deku's back. Deku was immediately hit onto the ground.

Deku looked up and saw Gran Torino floating above him while smirking.

" He is faster than the last time I fought against him..." Deku thought to himself before standing up.

Gran Torino grinned as he saw Deku stand back up.  
Deku activated full cowl throughout his body.

" You seem motivated. That's good you wouldn't be able to last a minute against me otherwise." Gran Torino began to bounce from all the walls of the warehouse.

Deku's eyes couldn't keep track of him.  
Gran Torino kicked Deku's head, knocking him to the ground once again.

"Prepare yourself, Gran Torino's boot camp has just begun...you zygote!" Gran Torino smirked at Deku.

Deku looked at Gran Torino before smiling.

"I look forward to your training!" Deku said before launching himself at Gran Torino.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 End**

The capital of Aria has been introduced!  
Another person who was reincarnated has been introduced.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought about it.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Combat Training

**Ardain**

Deku dodged another strike from Gran Torino by rolling to the left. Deku jumped and bounced off a wall and tried to kick Gran Torino, but Gran Torino was much too quick for Deku to hit. Gran Torino simply ducked and dodged the strike.  
Gran Torino then bounced off the wall and kneed Deku in the stomach.  
Deku fell to the ground.

" Why can't I hit him... is he just that much faster?" Deku asked himself. He was sure if he landed a hit with his legs he would be able to damage Gran Torino, but getting a hit on him seemed out of reach.

Gran Torino landed right next to Deku.

" You're probably asking yourself why you can't hit me right?" Gran Torino said to Deku.

Deku looked up at Gran Torino.

" Yes..." Deku said.

Gran Torino sighed.

"It's because of your legs." Gran Torino stated.

" My legs?" Deku asked in confusion.

" Yes, using legs is all fine and dandy but against a faster opponent like me... it doesn't work in a straight-up brawl." Gran Torino stated.

Deku looked at Gran Torino in confusion.

"Legs are stronger than your fists however, the windup of a kick is much more than a punch. It slows down your reaction time, giving your opponents more time to react." Gran Torino stated.

" Your arms are healed right?" Gran Torino asked Deku.

"Y-Yes they were." Deku answered.

" Then use them. Don't limit yourself to one style just cuz you don't want to copy All Mights style." Gran Torino sighed before continuing.

"All Might was known for his boxing style, he didn't need anything else as he could overpower his opponents with sheer force. Unfortunately, you don't have that kind of option." Gran Torino then pointed at Deku.

" You use more mobility than just overwhelming power...am I right?" Gran Torino asked.

" Yes, I use mobility to find an opening on an opponent." Deku answered.

" Good, keep doing that... however against an opponent who is faster or stronger than you how do you suppose you will hit him?" Gran Torino asked.

Deku began to think to himself. If his kicks had too much of a windup, he would never hit his opponents. If he had a way of countering an opponent who was faster or stronger than him...

" With an...counterattack?" Deku asked.

" Well you are on the right track, but what you need is a counter-punch." Gran Torino stated.

"A... counter-punch?" Deku asked in confusion.

" Yes a counter-punch, it is a boxing technique that allows someone on the defensive to become the offensive. In other words, a counter-punch allows you to punch someone as they are attacking you." Gran Torino states.

" Against an opponent who is faster or stronger than you... this is a technique that allows you to hit them."

" Even if the strike is not powerful enough, it gives you enough time to strike with your legs." Gran Torino then smirked at Deku.

" If you can combine your mobility with counter-punching... I think you can become a real monster kid." Gran Torino then floated into the air.

" Wanna learn how?" Gran Torino asked.

Deku stood up and smiled.

" Yes please." Deku stated.

.

.

.

Claire was currently sitting on the ground with RoJoe, the man who was teaching her how to control her magic, was currently lecturing her on magic.

" Magic is the innate power that natural users are born with. The natural magic is often correlated with the persons resolve, personality, and sometimes even goals." RoJoe then looked at Claire.

" You don't know how to control your magic...am I correct?" RoJoe asked.

" Yes...that is correct." Claire said.

" When you first activated your magic...what did you see?" RoJoe asked.

Claire thought back to when she first used it. She remembered seeing blue particles erupt from her body.

" I remember seeing blue particles surround my sword." Claire truthfully admitted.

RoJoe scratched his chin.

" Blue particles? Could it be water-based magic... no, the blue particles surrounded her sword it has to be something else..." RoJoe said out loud.

" It may be transformation type of magic..." RoJoe thought to himself.

"Anyways no matter what your magic is... we need to awaken it once again." RoJoe then pointed his hand at Claire.

" Think of the feeling you felt when you first awakened your magic."

"That feeling is key." RoJoe states.

Claire thought back to when she awakened her magic. What she felt during that time was... pain, sadness, and anger but most importantly what she felt was...  
Not wanting to be useless. Claire focused on that feeling.

Blue particles began to erupt from Claire's hands. The blue particles began to group up and began to form a shape.  
The shape looked like a small sword.  
Blue particles finished erupting from Claire's hands.  
In her hand, stood a blue rapier that was glowing blue.

" So you created a magic sword... so your magic must be a form of transforming." RoJoe stated.

" I'm sure with enough control, you could create a magical armor or something." RoJoe admitted.

Claire looked at the rapier as pride began to swell into her.

" I did it!" Claire said in triumph.

.

.

.

**1 Week Later**

A week has passed since Deku had been taught how to counter-punch. He hadn't quite gotten the timing down, but he was improving at a dramatic pace. He couldn't hit Gran Torino, but he was able to start blocking his attacks.

Deku blocked another strike from Gran Torino. Gran Torino jumped off of Deku and started bouncing on all of the walls.  
Deku's eyes tried to keep track of him but he was too fast.  
But that's fine. Gran Torino typically attacked by jumping off of one of the walls closest to Deku.  
The wall that was closest to Deku was the one behind him.  
Deku turned around and saw Gran Torino bounce towards him.

He lifted his right arm to the side. He rotated both his shoulders and his hips.

" He is faster but I have more range..." Deku thought to himself as Gran Torino attempted to punch Deku.

They both punched each other at the same time, only Deku was the only one to hit his target.  
Gran Torino was hit in the chest and flew back a few paces. Gran Torino looked down and saw Deku was gone.

Deku appeared in front of Gran Torino with his leg swung back.  
Deku swung with his leg, intent on taking Gran Torino down.  
Gran Torino used jet on his left leg, dodging the incoming strike.

"He can dodge this too?" Deku questioned to himself.

He then bounced off a wall and kicked Deku in the back, knocking Deku on to the ground.

Deku immediately got back up. Gran Torino landed on the ground indicating the match was over.

" If my counter-punch isn't strong enough it won't give me an opening to kick him..." Deku began to mutter to himself.

" I have to use more power to stop them..."

Gran Torino smirked at Deku.

" First time I had to seriously dodge in a long time... to think he could use a counter-punch by just training for a week." Gran Torino looks at Deku as he was muttering.

" He really might become a monster..." Gran Torino thought to himself.

" Alright kid, lets go." Gran Torino suddenly said.

Deku looked in surprise at Gran Torino.

" Go? Go where?" Deku asked in confusion.

" On a mission." Gran Torino announced.

" A mission? But I'm not even part of group or squad..." Deku said.

" Eh, don't worry about it kid. I'm a member of the royal knights so I can do any mission with whoever I want." Gran Torino stated as he started to walk out of the warehouse.

The royal knights? Those are the knights who are at the top...

" So how do we get a mission?" Deku asked.

" The king should have a mission or two ready for us." Gran Torino said.

" So we head to the castle." He declared.

Deku nodded as they left the warehouse. The castle wasn't too far from where they were.  
They continued walking for about five minutes before they passed a large cathedral. It looked like it was almost as big as the castle.

" What's that building?" Deku asked.

Gran Torino looked towards where Deku was looking.

" That's Ardain's magic school. It's where people are taught how to use manipulator magic." Gran Torino answered.

Deku looked towards the school. He could see small shadows in the school and he could make out a shadow that looked like Gray.

"Is Gray taking magic lessons?" Deku thought to himself.

Deku and Gran Torino continued walking until they arrived at the castle. The guards looked at Deku before noticing Gran Torino and looked away.

The last time Deku was here was when he was escorting the Orc leader to the king...

"Hey Gran Torino, what kind of punishment did the Orc leader get?" Deku asked.

Gran Torino put one finger to his lip.

"Call me Sorahiko here kid... the Orc guy was given life in prison." Sorahiko stated.

Deku nodded. He was relieved that the Orc wasn't executed, often times any form of disobedience to the king was immediate execution. He was glad the justice system wasn't that old school...  
They finally walked into the throne room, inside they noticed there were several individuals inside. He noticed Gawain and a white-haired individual, were both talking to the king.  
He looked to his left and saw...Claire?

" Claire?" Deku asked in surprise.

Claire looked at Deku in surprise before noticing Sorahiko standing right next to him. Her eyes quickly widened and she ran over to Deku.

" Deku, what are you doing with a royal knight?" She asked in confusion.

" Oh, Gra- I mean Sorahiko? He is mentoring me." Deku said.

Claire looked at Deku in shock.

" A royal knight is mentoring you?" Claire asked in shock.

"Y-Yeah..." Deku said quietly.

Sorahiko walked up to King Alter.

" Hey Alter, got any missions?" Sorahiko asked as he interrupted the conversation between the king and Gawain.

" Ah, Sorahiko good of you to arrive." King Alter said as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Eh? Why is it good?" Sorahiko asked in confusion. The white-haired individual then turned towards Sorahiko.

Deku realized who it was.  
The man who is mentoring Claire, Captain RoJoe.

" I was just talking to RoJoe here, and I think I have a mission for you." King Alter stated.

"Oh? What is the mission?" Sorahiko asked.

" A capture mission." RoJoe interrupted.

" Who are we capturing?" Sorahiko asked. Deku looked up at the three individuals in front.

King Alter stared directly at Sorahiko.

" An extremist group called " Anchi Maho". They are known for their violent anti-magic protests. They have been gaining massive support lately. " King Alter states.

"The message they are trying to send is "Magic users are non-human.". That type of thinking is very racist and problematic." King Alter says before sighing.

" Normally a group like this wouldn't need the likes of you Sorahiko, but recently they have been hunting and killing magical knights... something that we cannot ignore." King Alter said as he looked at Sorahiko.

" Killing magical knights huh... that does make them pretty dangerous." Sorahiko said.

" They were last supposedly seen in Hize, and I haven't gotten any reports from any knights in that area." King Alter stated.

" I have also heard reports that they have been receiving black market weapons." King Alter stated.

Sorahiko scratched his chin in thought.

" So they have illegal weapons too... I see why you would want me to capture them." Sorahiko then stopped scratching.

" Not only you." RoJoe suddenly spoke up.

" I was also assigned this mission as well." RoJoe states.

Sorahiko nodded.

" Just the two of us? How are we supposed to stop them? Who is their leader?" Sorahiko asks.

" Their leader is a man known as Nefu, a man who always wears a white mask over his face. That mask is why we do not know his true identity." King Alter says before continuing.

" If we capture him their whole group will crumble, extremist groups exist because one individual gathers many bandwagoners. Once he is gone there will be no one that will preach their ideals. Ultimately leading to the crumble of their little group." King Alter states.

" I will send Gawain with you two as well, currently you three are my only people who can handle this mission. Toshinori is suppressing a rebellion in the east..." King Alter says.

" Alright I will do it, but I more be bringing along my little intern." Sorahiko states. Deku looked at Sorahiko in surprise. He was surprised that Sorahiko would take him on such a dangerous and important mission.

"If you are bringing yours, then I am bringing my own as well." RoJoe says as Claire also looks at RoJoe in surprise.

King Alter sighed.

" If you must... Sir Gawain is your apprentice good to go as well... or should I ask is my son ready?" King Alter asks.

Deku's eyes widened at that revelation. The king has a son?

" No, Prince Arthur is not ready for field work." Gawain admits.

King Alter closed his eyes.

" I see... that is unfortunate..." King Alter sighed before continuing.

" Gawain, Sorahiko, RoJoe, and the two interns all of you will go to Hize, arrest Nefu and put an end to the extremist group known as Anchi Maho." King Alter ordered.

" Yes, sir!" Everyone answered.

.

.

.

Deku and everyone rode in a carriage. They were heading to Hize, which was actually pretty close to Ardain. It would take them a couple of hours to reach there.  
Deku was sitting on a seat right next to Gawain. Gawain was Prince Arthur's teacher from what Deku had heard. Since he was the teacher of the prince of Aria, he must be pretty high up in position.

" Hey Gawain you're the princes' teacher right?" Deku asked out.

Gawain looked at Deku before nodding yes.

" Yes, I'm teaching him how to control his magic." Gawain admitted.

" You're a magic teacher?" Deku asked.

" Yes, I am the official magic instructor of Ardain." Gawain states before he took a deep breath. He lifted his hand into the air as wind surrounded his hand.

Deku watched as the wind surrounded his hand before disappearing. Gawain was the official magic instructor? Did that mean he was the instructor of the magic school he saw earlier?  
Either way, Gawain must be someone who has mastered manipulative magic. Someone who is very powerful. He would be an ally Deku could rely on.

They continued traveling for a couple of hours, the sky was very cloudy today. They eventually could see the city of Hize. It looked like a typical city, though it was definitely more modernized then Dekus old village. The entrance to the city had a couple of knights in front, however they weren't guarding the gates. The knights instead were patrolling around the city.  
Deku and everyone approached the entrance. They put their carriage in a stable where they could easily get to it. They got out of the carriage and took notice of the interior of the city. There was a road that split the city in half, on each side of the road were multiple buildings. On the left side of the road were countless houses. On the right side were countless shops and stores. The road was crowded with people as they exited from either side.  
A group of townsmen took notice of Deku and everyone and approached them.

" Hello! Are you guys tourists, or are you planning on staying here?" A blonde woman asked them.

Gawain walked in front of everyone else.

" We are just touring around... for the moment." Gawain answers.

The woman smiles at Gawain.

" Well I hope you enjoy your touring. If you need anything just ask one of the townsmen!" The blonde woman said before dashing away.

" They seem nice..." Deku thought to himself. If an extremist group was residing here, you wouldn't be able to tell with everyone being so nice.

They continued walking before they stopped at the city center. Townsmen were walking everywhere making it a very crowded area.  
There seemed too much more people in this city than in typical villages.  
Sorahiko sighed.

" We need information... I have no idea where they could be hiding." Sorahiko admits.

" I agree, this city is way too...normal for an extremist group to be hiding in." RoJoe says.

Claire looks at both of them.

" What should we do?" Claire asks. It would be impossible to just ask the townsmen if they were harboring a terrorist group.

" Let's ask some knights. Most of the knights here are knights from Ardain, they may also be hunting for this criminal group." Gawain says.

Sorahiko starts to scratch his chin.

" Well sure, but with such a big crowd asking knights for information may be a bit too suspicious. Anyone here in the city may be a member of Anchi Maho, so I think we should split up." Sorahiko says.

" That is true, navigating this crowded city with this big of a group would be a hassle." RoJoe admits.

Deku nodded his head in agreement. With such a big group, it would be very difficult to ask for information. If anything, it would alert the Anchi Maho that we were here, giving them a chance to flee the city.

" So who's going with who?" Sorahiko asks.

Gawain points to Deku and Claire.

" I will go with the two interns, so RoJoe and Sorahiko if you two would please go together." Gawain says.

Sorahiko nods.

" RoJoe and I will ask around in the left district. I will leave it to you three to get information from the right district." Sorahiko says.

Gawain nods.

" Let's go." Gawain says as he, Deku, and Claire began to search for any knights.

It wasn't going very well.  
At first, they tried to locate the knights they saw near the entrance of the city, but they weren't there anymore. Ever since entering the city, they had not seen a single knight. They had been searching for almost half an hour before they finally found their first knights.

They were near the back of the city, talking to some townsmen. They were two of them and they both were wearing a white armor set. They had a sword strapped to their back.  
They finished their conversation with the townsmen and noticed Deku, Claire, and Gawain approaching them. The knights walked over to them.

" Hello, you guys are tourists right? How can we help you?" One of the knights asked with a smile on his face.

Gawain stepped in front of Claire and Deku.

" I am here on official business of the king." Gawain bluntly stated.

Both of the knight's eyes widened.

"What kind of business?" The knight asked.

Gawain stood up straight and stared at the knights directly in the eyes.

" I am here to arrest the group known as the Anchi Maho. If you have any information on them or more specifically... any information on Nefu?" Gawain asked.

The knights' smiles immediately dropped. Their smile became a scowl, they began to reach towards their back.

Gawain immediately went on guard.

The knights grabbed out their weapons and charged at Gawain.  
Wind surrounded Gawain's arms before shooting out and blowing the knights into a building, knocking them out cold.

Several townsmen looked at Gawain as their smiles fell from their face.

"Did he just use magic?"

"He used magic..."

" A magic user."

The townsmen all had a scowl on their face.  
They suddenly charged at Gawain.

" This is bad..." Gawain then grabbed Claire and Deku.

He jumped on to a building and began dashing from building to building. He kept running until he was on the other side of the city.  
They were still on the roof of a building.

"W-What was that?" Claire asked Gawain.

" We were too naive, this whole city is under the control of Nefu." Gawain stated.

Deku and Claire looked at Gawain in shock.  
Everyone in the city?

"Everyone in the city is a member of Anchi Maho?" Deku asked.

" No...not exactly. It may be that Anchi Maho is controlling the city and the people have no choice but to do what they say... I didn't think their influence was this great..." Gawain stated.

Deku gritted his teeth in anger.

" Everyone is a hostage?" Deku asked in anger.

" Most likely... I doubt the king would've let you two come if he knew the situation." Gawain then looked down. He had traveled to near the entrance. The stable should be nearby. If he could get to the carriage then they could get away.

He looked near the stable.  
He saw several townsmen tearing apart the carriage.

"They won't let us leave either... we can't ask for reinforcements, plus I doubt Sorahiko and RoJoe know the situation we're in." Gawain began to scratch his neck.

" What should we do..." Gawain thought to himself.

" Lets fight." Deku suddenly spoke up.

Claire and Gawain looked at Deku in surprise.

" The mission is still the same... if we find Nefu and arrest him, we can save the city." Deku stated. In a hostage situation, we have to do whatever it takes to not harm the hostages.

" In any case, we need to meet up with RoJoe and Gra-Sorahiko, they might have some information that we don't." Deku stated.

" Yes, that would be the best option... but the townsmen recognize me. You two will have to find them, I doubt the townsmen will care for tourists walking around." Gawain stated.

Deku and Claire looked at each other before nodding. They jumped off the building and began to search for RoJoe and Sorahiko.  
They had last met up in the city center, so that's where they planned to start searching at.

They quickly arrived there however, there was a large crowd surrounding the area. They surrounded the outside of the city center and because of that Deku couldn't see past them. He began to push through the crowd with Claire tagging closely behind.  
He eventually got in front of the crowd, and his eyes quickly widened.

In the middle of the city center, stood a bulky man wearing all pink. He was holding a girl by the neck in the air. The girl seemed to be slightly over 16 years old. She had black hair and was almost 6 feet tall. The most defining feature of the girl was the black scaly ears on top of her head. She also had horns on her forehead.

The bulky man smirked at the young girl.

"C'mon show me your little transformation...you beastkin." The man said as he lifted her higher up into the air with one hand.

"N-No." The girl managed to gasp out.

The girl tried to kick the man, but she couldn't reach him.  
The bulky man cocked back his other arm.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." He thrusted his cocked back arm towards the girl... only to get kicked in the face by Deku. The kick made the bulky man let go of the girl and was also sent flying.

All of the townsmen that were watching looked at Deku before grabbing out some kind of weapon.

Claire looked at Deku like he was insane.

" We were supposed to be undercover... why do you do that?" Claire asks Deku.

"Sorry...my body moved before I had a chance to think." Deku simply said.

Deku noticed the townsmen had begun to charge at them. They completely surrounded them...  
Though that was fine.

Deku grabbed Claire and jumped over the countless townsmen. He flew over them with ease.  
He landed right next to the bulky man. The bulky man was struggling to stand up.  
He had a broken nose.  
He scowled at Deku and Claire.

" How dare you attack me..." He stood up.

" I am Godo, a member of Anchi Maho." He proudly proclaimed.

Claire just sweatdropped at this guy. He really just announced that...

" Oh good, just the person I was looking for." Claire said with a smirk.

" I think I know how to get our information." Deku said to Claire.

Claire nodded to Deku.

Veins began to pop out of Godo's head.

" You kids...dare to underestimate me!" Godo angerly said.

" Yeah, this guy should give us some good information." Claire replied to Deku.

More veins popped out of Godo's head.

" Ignoring me huh... well now I've decided to kill you non-humans." Godo grabbed two gauntlets out. He immediately put them on. Immediately after putting them on long, skinny, black slits erupted from the gauntlets and stabbed into Godo's arms.

Deku and Claire quickly went on alert.

Godo's arms began to bulk up massively. They bulked up so much, they tore through his clothing.  
Godo glared at Deku before dashing towards him. Deku put his arms up in a guarding positon.  
Godo thrusted a punch towards Deku, Deku pivoted to the left and thrusted his own fist towards Godo.  
Godo's punch missed, while Deku's fist hit him straight in the face. It was a successful counter-punch.

Godo stumbled back a few steps before rushing at Deku again.

" What did those gauntlets do? Did they make him that much stronger?" Deku asked himself as he dodged another punch and counter-punched in return.

Deku quickly noticed his punches weren't doing any damage to him now. Those gauntlets somehow affected his whole body.  
Deku took notice of the black slits that were stabbed into his body.  
Was it because of those that he had become so strong?

Godo jumped back from Deku before a wild smirk appeared on his face.

Godo slammed his fists into the ground, breaking the concrete Deku was standing on.  
Deku lost balance. He was unable to stand on any surface.

" Feel the power of a human, you non-human!" Godo then charged at Deku.

Deku's feet weren't touching anything.  
He couldn't get hit by him.

Deku swung his legs, kicking rubble directly at Godo.  
Godo just charged through the rubble, destroying all of it.

Deku put his hands in a guarding position.

Godo rammed into Deku, launching him into the air with incredible force. Deku felt blood spill out from his mouth as he was sent flying.

Godo smirked.

"His body should be broken in two now." Godo then turned towards Claire.

Deku was still in the air.  
His body hurt.  
A lot.  
Godo was charging at Claire.  
If Deku didn't do anything right now...

Deku grabbed his middle finger with his thumb.

" I have no choice." Deku thought to himself.

Deku channeled One For All into his two fingers.  
He aimed at Godo.

"100% Delaware Smash!" Deku flicked his fingers at Godo, creating incredible wind pressure.

Godo looked up too late, as the wind pressure destroyed the rubble around him before hitting him with incredible force.

" Arg!" Godo screamed out in pain as the wind knocked him into the ground. The wind was so powerful it destroyed his gauntlets and the black slits removed themselves from his body.

Claire's mouth was left hanging open.  
Deku was able to create that much force with a finger flick.  
She looked at Deku as he grabbed his two fingers in pain.

Her mouth closed as she noticed Godo was trying to stand up.  
She focused and used her magic. Blue particles surrounded her hand before creating her blue rapier.

She dashed at Godo and pointed her rapier at his neck.

"Move, and I will end your life." Claire threatened.

Godo scowled at Claire but didn't move.

Deku landed on the ground and grunted at the pain of his broken fingers. He walked over to Claire.  
Deku and Claire heard footsteps behind them, they turned around and saw the townsmen approaching them.

"T-They beat Godo?" One of them asked.

One of the townsmen looked at Deku and Claire before yelling out:

"S-Surrender now!" He said with uneasiness.

Claire began to cut Godo's neck.

" Don't come any closer...if any of you try I will kill him." Claire threatened.

The townsmen seemed to back off but that probably wouldn't last very long.

Claire stared at Godo.

"Where is Nefu?" Claire asked Godo.

Godo smirked at her.

" Eat Shit." Godo arrogantly replied.

Claire glared angrily at Godo.

" You won't kill me, as you need me for information...but I ain't gonna give ya any." Godo said with a large smirk plastered around his face.

Veins began to pop out of her head.

" Why you little-" Before Claire could finish her insult a fist had punched Godo, knocking Godo out.

Claire and Deku looked in surprise as Gawain had just knocked Godo out.

" Jeez, I tell you to not blow your cover and blow it up immediately..." Gawain then looked towards the townsmen.

" Looks like you two are in a pinch right now." Gawain states.

Claire then glared at Gawain.

"Hey, why do you knock him out? We could've found out where his boss is hiding at." Claire says rather angrily.

" Don't worry about it, he wasn't going to tell you anyways... plus there are some other people that can give us the answer." Gawain states.

Deku looked at the townsmen in realization.  
The townsmen had attacked him, but they were hostages and most likely knew where Nefu was hiding at.

The townsmen began to walk towards them. It looked like there was over 30 of them approaching Deku and everyone.

Deku walked towards the townsmen.  
The townsmen immediately went on alert.

" Hey, Deku what are you doing?" Claire asked in confusion.

Deku raised one of his hands up.  
The townsmen grabbed out their weapons.

"Calm down, we...we can save your city." Deku calmly said.

" We are official knights from Ardain, we were assigned a mission to capture the leader of Anchi Maho, also known as Nefu...can you please tell us where he is?" Deku calmly asked. When saving a hostage you have to make sure to let them know everything will be fine.

The townsmen stopped. None of the townsmen answered until someone pushed through the crowd from the back.

It was the girl that Deku had saved earlier.

"I-I know where he is. I can take you guys to him." She said.

One of the townsmen looked at the girl in horror.

"S-Shinryu, what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing the right thing!" The now named Shinryu yelled out.

The townsmen looked at her in shock.

" You know how strong Nefu is... no one is strong enough to beat him..." He said with sadness clear in his voice.

Shinryu turned towards the townsmen.

" Didn't you see how strong they are? They were able to take down Godo... I know its just a chance but even if it's just a chance I just want things to go back to how they used to be." She yelled out with conviction.

Shinryu then turned towards Deku.

"You can free us right?" She asked.

"Yeah" Deku answered.

" We will definitely save you guys." Deku confidently stated.

The townsmen all looked at each other in worry.

" If you promise you can make everything go back to how it used to be then... we can tell you." One of the townsmen said.

Gawain then stepped forward.

" Yes, we promise you." Gawain stated.

One of the townsmen sighed before sitting down.

" Shinryu... you promised to take them there, so you keep your promise." He quietly said.

Shinryu stared at the man before nodding.

"I will uphold my promise...mayor." Shinryu promised to the mayor.

Shinryu then stared at Deku and everyone.

"Follow me." She said as she began to walk.

Gawain nodded before following after her with Deku and Claire close behind.

.

.

.

They walked down the road for about 10 minutes before Shinryu stopped. In front of them was a large barn. It looked normal except for one thing...the door was made of gold. It was made of pure gold, a currency only those with noble status would have.  
Shinryu turned towards them.

"He's...here." Shinryu said before backing away.

" I won't be able to help you... for that I'm sorry, but I will hope for your victory." Shinryu said with slight regret.

Gawain smiled at Shinryu.

" It is no problem child, we will rescue your city and we will defeat Nefu." Gawain stated before walking up to the door.

It was quite a surprise that the leader was residing in a barn of all places. It wasn't really a location for the last boss...

"Oh by the way... do you know where Sorahiko or RoJoe might be?" Gawain asked Deku and Claire.

"No idea..." Claire replied.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine, anyways you two listen up." Deku and Claire turned towards Gawain.

" Let me handle most of the fighting, don't do anything reckless... Nefu will be a very strong opponent." Gawain states.

Deku and Claire nod at Gawain.  
Gawain then cracked his knuckles.

" Alright, let's do this!" Gawain then broke down the gold door.

They entered the barn. Inside the barn was just one giant room.  
They were multiple guards inside...at least twenty.

The guards immediately took notice of their presence and charged towards them.

Wind surrounded Gawain's fists before the wind erupted, sending the guards flying out of the room.  
Gawain had eliminated all of the guards with a single move.

In the middle of the room sat a man with a white mask on. He was incredibly skinny, so skinny that it was almost possible to see his bones.

" Nefu!" Gawain called out.

The skinny man looked towards them and cowered when they approached him.

" D-Don't hurt me..." Nefu said as he cowered before Gawain.

Claire looked at Nefu before scowling.

"This is the leader? The man who is supposed to amazingly strong?" Claire asked in disbelief.

" I suppose he is..." Gawain couldn't believe it himself.

" I d-didn't do anything wrong..." Nefu began to beg for his life.

Gawain looked at the white mask on his head.

" Lets see what you really look like." Gawain said as he began to pull Nefus mask off.

" Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nefu suddenly said in a confident tone.

Gawain looked at Nefu in confusion as he pulled the mask off. Immediately after the mask was pulled off several black slits erupted from the mask, stabbing themselves all over Nefu's body.

" W-What the hell?" Gawain yelled out.

Nefu's body began to bulge as his body became bigger and bigger. He tore through all of his clothes.  
He kept on growing.

He grew so much he broke through the ceiling of the barn and even still continued to grow.

Nefu grew to over 60 feet tall.  
He glared at Deku and everyone as though they were insects.

"You filthy non-humans are trying to ruin my utopia? I will not allow that." Nefu said before noticing Shinryu.

"Ah the beastkin, you were the one who brought them here." Nefu then cocked his fist back.

Deku immediately dashed towards Shinryu.

Shinryu stared at Nefu in horror.

"H-He's not human..." She said in shock.

Nefu swung his fist.  
Deku dashed at Shinryu, grabbing her before the fist could kill her.  
The fist missed Deku and Shinryu but the power of the fist destroyed several buildings, destroying a good amount of the city.

" That crazy bastard... does he not care about what happens to the city!?" Gawain states before jumping in front of Nefu.

Gawain was at a distance in which Nefu could not reach him, at a distance where he could attack him with magic.

Deku dashed to the other side of the city with Shinryu on his back. He set her down away from the battle.  
He immediately dashed towards Nefu.

" I can't hurt him with my power..." Deku thought to himself before noticing the black slits in his body.

Nefu pulled back another fist.

"Filthy non-humans, disappear from my utopia!" Nefu then punched towards Gawain.

The fist could not hit Gawain... but the wind force could.

Gawain took a deep breath before bending his knees and thrusted his hands in front of him  
The wind from Nefu's punch traveled towards Gawain.

Gawain tried to take control of Nefu's punch.  
He moved the wind upwards making wind strike miss him and the city.

"His wind force is incredible, I can't take control of it... I can only alter its direction." Gawain thought to himself.

Claire gritted her teeth as she looked at Nefu.

" He calls us non-humans but he is the most non-human looking thing here..." Claire thought to herself.

"Claire!" Claire heard Deku call her name.

"Use your sword and cut the black slits that are surrounding his body!" Deku yelled out to her as he dodged another punch. Claire was the only one near Nefu.

She looked at the slits that were lodged in Nefu's body.  
There were two in each leg...

Claire closed her eyes and focused.  
Blue particles surrounded her arm as her magical rapier was created. However, she wasn't done yet.  
She created more blue particles and they began to surround her rapier.

" I need a ranged attack...like back then." Claire remembered when she first awakened her magic. Her body began to burn, blood began to trickle down her nose as more blue particles surrounded her rapier.

She held the rapier with both hands. Claire stared at the slits that were in Nefu's legs.  
Blue particles erupted from her sword, sending a blue like a slash toward the slits.  
They immediately sliced the slits in half, removing them from Nefu's body.

Nefu immediately grunted. He started to decrease in size.

His body had slightly decreased in size.  
He was now 50 feet tall.

Claire looked at the slits in realization.

"Those are what powered him up." Claire said in realization.

She looked at all of the other slits.

"If I can remove them all, then we can..." Claire looked and saw Nefu staring directly at her.

Deku and Gawain noticed this too and immediately dashed towards her.

"S-Shit this is bad!" Gawain said as he used wind to dash towards her with incredible speed.

However, it was not fast enough.

Nefu stomped right on where Claire was standing.  
Both Deku and Gawain looked on in horror.

Nefu lifted up his foot and Claire was nowhere to be seen.

Deku and Gawain looked on in confusion.

" You damn non-human!" Nefu said in anger.

Floating in the air was Sorahiko, holding Claire in his hands.

" Hey RoJoe, it's your turn!" Sorahiko yelled out.

Thunder was heard in the sky.  
In the sky were several clouds.  
Nefu looked at the clouds in confusion.

" Clouds?" He simply asked.

"The weather is very interesting wouldn't you agree? Always changing, you can never accurately predict what it will be." A voice said from beyond the clouds.

" Who are you?" Nefu could make a figure out from the clouds.

" _I_ am the one who controls the clouds." RoJoe said as he flew past the clouds and landed right next to Nefu. Blue electricity surrounded his hands.

The clouds started to turn black.

"And by controlling the clouds, I control the sky." RoJoe said as the clouds turned completely black.

RoJoe then pointed a hand at Nefu.

"Now, incinerate." Lighting erupted from RoJoe's hand, along with lighting from the clouds.

Nefu screamed out in pain as the lighting turned his body into dust.

"T-This is magic..." Nefu thought to himself before his entire body turned to dust.

Deku and Claire had their mouths opened for different reasons.

Claire couldn't believe how strong her mentor actually was.

Deku couldn't believe that RoJoe would kill someone so easily.

Gawain looked at the two of them before sighing.

"RoJoe is our youngest captain, he is also the closest captain to becoming a royal knight." Gawain admitted.

"B-But how did he do that? How did he use lighting from the clouds and his own body?" Claire asked in confusion.

" He has the natural magic of lighting, it allows him to emit lighting from his body. RoJoe also learned how to manipulate lighting, that is what you saw." Gawain said before walking over to Sorahiko.

"What took you so long?" Gawain asked Sorahiko.

" We were taking out some of their other members, we didn't know the leader was just a freaking giant." Sorahiko said.

" Not exactly, he used some device to power up... a mask." Gawain admitted.

" A device to power up?" And they were an anti-magic extremist group as well..." Sorahiko had a bad feeling about this.

The townsmen ran up to Gawain.

" T-Thank you so much." The townsmen began to all cry as they gathered around Gawain.

Shinryu ran up to Deku.

" T-Thank for doing...what you promised to do." She said as she hugged Deku.

Deku immediately blushed.

"So close." Deku immediately thought to himself.

" Y-Your welcome, though I didn't do anything in the end..." Deku said.

Shinryu looked at Deku with a scowl on her face.

" You didn't do anything? No that's wrong you did the most important thing..." She trailed off.

Deku looked at her in confusion.

"You gave us hope."

Deku gave a slight smile in response.  
He looked at her scaly ears and horns on her forehead.  
There was something he was confused on.

" Um, I don't want to be rude but do you have magic that gives the characteristics of a creature?" Deku asked. He wasn't sure what kind of ears she had.

Shinryu looked at Deku in confusion, before laughing.

Deku now looked at her in confusion.

" Um, did I say something funny?" Deku innocently asked.

Shinryu stopped laughing.

" N-No its not that... its just normally when someone comments on my looks they assume I'm a form of monster... you're the first one to correlate my looks with magic..." Shinryu then smiled which showed off her shark teeth.

" I'm a beastkin." Shinryu admits.

" A...beastkin?" Deku asks in confusion.

"Yeah, a beastkin can be either a human with monster characteristics or it can be monster with human characteristics..." Shinryu states.

" I am actually a human with monster characteristics..." Shinryu admits.

Deku looked directly at Shinryu.

" What kind of characteristics do you have?" Deku asks.

Shinryu looked at Deku before blushing.

"W-Well, its kinda embarassing and you may be scared of me because of it..." Shinryu then turned her head away.

" I'm a dragon beastkin... I'll understand if you think I'm weird or-"

" That's so cool!" Deku yelled out.

" You have dragon characteristics, so that means you can have rock hard skin, or even breath fire, or maybe even transform into a dragon..." Deku began to mutter to himself.

Shinryu looked at Deku in surprise before smiling.

" You know, you are a really nice guy. I like you." Shinryu says.

Deku looks at Shinryu before smiling.

" Thanks, you're pretty cool as well." Deku states.

Deku turned and looked at the partly destroyed city.

A lot of the city was destroyed.

Buildings lay broken and scattered.

Multiple people were covered in injuries.

But on this day, people were saved.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 End**

Chapter 8 is now complete!

First mission is now successful.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter hopefully, you enjoyed it as well.

Off topic but... did you guys see the new My Hero Academia color page? It looks so dope.

Also, I redid my prologue since it wasn't as good as it should be. I think it was made better...

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought about it!

Until Chapter 9!


	10. Meeting The Knights

**East of Ardain**

Near the borders of Aria, a rebellion was unfolding. Several hundred people were storming towards Ardain. Most of them were wearing low-quality armor or no armor at all.

" Down with the king!" The rebels yelled as they marched towards Ardain.

Several miles away a group of ten knights marched towards the rebels. They were all official knights of Ardain.  
In front of the knights was the general of Aria, the man in control of Aria's army.

General Toshinori.

General Toshinori was wearing a large bulky yellow and black armor set. He had two large greatswords on his back.  
He had a stoic expression on his face as he marched towards the rebels.

To the right of Toshinori was a black-haired woman wearing a light black armor set. She had a yellow cape as well. Her muscles were well-defined.

She was a member of the royal guard.

Her name was Nana.

Behind her was eight knights, their expressions were the opposite of Nanas and Toshinoris.  
They were afraid.

The job of this mission was to arrest all of the rebels.  
Yes, all of them.

The knights couldn't help but be afraid.

The Ardain knights were now in sight for the rebels.  
Toshinori jumped right in front of the rebels.

He pointed his index finger at them.

" Rebels, enemies of the king...surrender and your only punishment shall be arrest." Toshinori states.

The knights behind Toshinori began to shake in fear.

The rebels looked at Toshinori in disbelief before laughing.

"Y-You think we will surrender to the ten of you?" One of the rebels said while laughing.

The knights had to agree with them.  
It was foolish to think ten people could take on hundreds.

" No, you will surrender to me." Toshinori simply stated.

The rebels continued to laugh.  
Nana sighed.

" A-And who are you?" One of the rebels asked.

" I am General Toshinori, the strongest human." Toshinori declared. He stood to his full height, which was over 7 feet tall.

A bit of alarm flashed through the eyes of the rebels before it quickly disappeared.

" The general? You are impressive but our leader is much more impressive." As he finished saying that a large man pushed his way to the front of the rebels.

He stood right next to Toshinori and towered over the general.

The large man stood over 30 feet tall and was very bulky. He was wearing heavy black armor and had a helmet with spikes on top of his head.  
He pointed to Toshinori.

"I am the leader of our rebellion. My name is Hangun...you say you are the strongest human but the strongest human is no match for me." Hangun stated before cocking his fist back.

Toshinori just sighed.

" Down with the king!" Hangun then swung his fist at Toshinori.

Boom!

Dust and smoke covered where Hangun had punched.

The rebels smirked.

" See? Against our leader, no one stands a chance! He was turned to dust!"

The knights had a look of horror on their face.

However, Hangun was sweating and had a shocked expression on his face.

The dust disappeared and Toshinori was still standing.  
Hangun's fist was blocked.

Blocked by one hand.

"I-Impossible!" Hangun stuttered out.

Toshinori held Hangun's fist with his own fist.  
Hangun tried to move but Toshinoris grip was just too great.

"L-Let go!" Hangun yelled out.

Toshinori's eyebrows raised at Hanguns statement.

" Well...if you insist." Toshinori stated.

Toshinori then yanked his fist to the right.

Hangun's arm was ripped out of its socket.

"Arg!" Hangun immediately screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground.

Toshinori let go of the torn-off arm.

" I told you. I am General Toshinori, the strongest human." Toshinori stated before sighing.

"Surrender, and I shall make your punishment quick." He said as he began to approach the rebels.

Hangun glared at Toshinori.

"Screw you, I won't surrender to some human." Hangun stood up ignoring the pain.

" I won't surrender till I kill you!" Hangun said before dashing towards Toshinori.

Toshinori just sighed in response.

Hangun swung with his other arm at Toshinori.  
Toshinori pivoted to the left dodging the fist.

Hangun's eyes widened as Toshinori threw his own fist.  
Toshinori's fist hit Hangun right in the chest, instantly shattering all of his ribs.

He was sent several hundred meters into the air.

Toshinori turned to the rebels.

"Now then...would anyone else like to resist?" Toshinori asked with a smirk on his face.

.

.

.

The rebels surrendered after Toshinoris display of power. The knights headed back to Ardain.  
Toshinori was walking to his home with Nana close behind.

" You know, you were pretty uptight back there." Nana said with a slight smirk.

Toshinori looked towards Nana before sighing.

" Well, rebels are quite hard to put down. Even if their leader is taken down, they still fight. You gotta capture them all at once." Toshinori said while rubbing his chin.

" I wish I didn't need to be so violent, but you know how the world is..." Toshinori trailed off.

Nana just smirked at Toshinori.  
She grabbed his hand.

" You know you can rely on me right?" She then flexed her muscles.

"I'm pretty strong too." Nana said while smiling.

Toshinori looked towards her before smiling.  
He grabbed her hand as well.

" Of course your reliable, your the wife of the strongest human." Toshinori said before smirking.

Nana smirked back at him.

Yagi Toshinori and Nana Toshinori continued walking before arriving at their home. Their house was of moderate size, it had two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, and of course a kitchen.  
They walked inside the house.

" Hey, what's our kid been up to?" Toshinori asked.

" Oh, Mirio? He's been practicing his magic... he actually got selected by a captain last week." Nana stated.

Toshinori nodded before smiling.

" I'm glad he's doing well." Toshinori said as he closed the door to his house.

.

.

.

**Outside of Hize**

After two weeks of freeing the townsmen of Hize, Deku and everyone left the city. Their carriage had been broken but the mayor had offered them his own carriage.  
And so they left towards Ardain and quickly arrived there.

As they approached the gates of Ardain, Deku noticed Gray was standing outside the capital.  
Gray was pointing his hand at the ground while his eyes were closed. He was focusing and was trying to use magic.  
It wasn't working.

Gray sighed in annoyance.

" Hey, Gray!" Deku called out to Gray.

Gray turned and saw Deku poking his head out from a carriage. The carriage approached Gray before stopping in front of him.  
Deku and Claire jumped out of the carriage.

Gray looked at the two in surprise.

" Deku? Claire? What are you two doing here?" Gray asked.

" We were on a mission." Claire stated.

Gray's eyebrows widened.

" On a mission? What kind of missio-" Gray then noticed Gawain stepping out of the carriage.

" Sir Gawain! Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Gray asked Gawain.

Gawain looked at Gray.

" You're trying to use wind magic right?" Gawain asked.

" Yes." Gray affirmed.

Gawain pointed at Gray.

" When trying to manipulate wind, you must be able to control the moisture, air, and oxygen... you must be able to manipulate everything." Gawain stated.

" Manipulate everything..." Gray muttered to himself.

Deku began to write this knowledge down.  
To manipulate magic requires absolute knowledge of whatever is being manipulated. That would come in handy in the future.

" Hey Gray, you're trying to learn magic?" Claire called out to Gray.

Gray nodded.

" I can't do anything else around here..." Gray thought to himself.

Gawain jumped back into the carriage.

" I'm gonna go park the carriage, you three can go on ahead." Gawain stated.

The three 14 year-olds walked into the city of Ardain.

.

.

.

Deku, Claire, and Gray were walking around the city. Deku had not actually toured the entire city yet, so this was very enlightening.

" So you guys went on a mission?" Gray asked

" Yeah, it was really dangerous, the whole city was against us." Claire then began to talk really fast.

"There were hostages and the boss was a giant! He started to destroy the whole city and I thought we were doomed... but then RoJoe came and turned him to dust."

Gray just gave a sad smile in response.

" I haven't done anything, while they saved an entire city..." Gray thought to himself.

Gray turned to Deku and Claire.

" How do you guys activate your magic?" Gray asked the both of them.

Claire looked at Gray in surprise.

" I focus and materialize my magic." Claire stated.

" I flip a switch." Deku admits.

Gray sighed.

"They are natural users, so of course they couldn't help me." Gray thought to himself.

They continue walking for several minutes. Exploring all that Ardain has to offer.  
They turn a sharp corner before Deku ran into someone.

Deku and the person who he had run into both fell to the ground.  
Deku grabbed his head in pain before looking towards the person he had run into.

Deku's eyes quickly widened.

Standing in front of him was a muscular man no older than 16, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes were almost cartoony.  
Deku immediately recognized him.

"M-Mirio?" Deku asked in shock.

The man who looked exactly like Mirio looked at Deku in surprise.

" Yeah that's me, but who are yo-" Mirio then noticed Deku's green hair.

" Oh, I know you. You're one of the ones who freed Hize right?" Mirio asked.

" Yes, we did." Claire stated.

Deku noticed that Mirio was wearing a white armor set. He had a sword hanging to his side.  
This Miro did not seem to be the one Deku knew.

" Wow awesome! My name is Mirio Toshinori, nice to meet you." Mirio said as he gave them a bright smile.

" My name is Deku." Deku said.

Claire looked at Mirio in shock.

"Mirio T-Toshinori? Are you the son of General Toshinori?" Claire asked in shock.

" Yep, the general is my old man...say are you two part of any knight squad?" Mirio asked.

" No, we are not part of any knight squad." Claire admitted.

Mirio brought a finger to his chin.

" You went on a mission but you two weren't in a squad? Must've been training under a mentor..." Mirio said out loud.

Gray sighed.

" Man, he doesn't even know that I'm here..."

Mirio then pointed his finger towards the three 14-year-olds.

" How would you three like to meet my squad?" Mirio asked.

Deku and Claire looked at Mirio in confusion.

" Your...squad?" Deku asked.

" Yeah! If my captain likes you three enough, you may even be able to join it." Mirio said as he began to walk away.

" Follow me!" Mirio yelled out as he started to run.

Gray sighed once again.  
The three of them ran after Mirio. They had no clue why he wanted them to meet his knight squad, but they had nothing to do anyway.

Mirio had run to an area that looked like a knights training ground.  
It was different from the one Deku had been to. It was seemingly a private area, probably was owned by Mirios squad.

The training ground was very open, Deku could see a total of four people in the training grounds.

" Let me introduce you guys to my comrades!" Mirio said as he walked over to one of the four people.

Mirio walked over to a black-haired man. He looked to be slightly over 6 feet tall and was no older than 25 years old.  
The most peculiar thing about the man however, instead of wearing armor he wore a black robe. A robe that made him look like a fantasy wizard.

" Yo Fin!" Mirio called out to the robe-wearing man.

The now named Fin turned towards Mirio. He had a wand in his hand.  
He definitely looked like a fantasy mage.

" Oh, Mirio? What's up?" Fin asked with a calm voice.

Mirio pointed towards Deku and Claire.

" These two are knights...but they haven't been recruited, I was thinking of seeing if the captain wanted to recruit them." Mirio stated.

Fin looked towards Deku and Claire. He stared intensely at them.

" You two are young yet you are already knights..." Fin began to smile.

His smile then began to turn into a crazed smile.

" Fight me! I wish to have a battle to the death!" Fin screamed out.

Deku and Claire looked at Fin with a blank expression on their faces.

Mirio jumped in front of them.

" H-Hey Fin, I'm just introducing them...no need to fight." Mirio nervously said.

Fin looked at Deku and Claire before closing his eyes.

" You won't let me fight them..." Fin said before opening his eyes.

Then he began to cry. He ran out of the training grounds with tears falling everywhere.

" W-What was that about?" Deku thought to himself.

Mirio turned to Deku and Claire and began to wave his hands rapidly.

" D-Don't worry about Fin, he's a bit eccentric... but he's a good guy I promise you." Mirio said.

Deku and Claire sweatdropped at that.

" H-Here lets go meet one of the other guys... he's a bit more normal." Mirio said while walking towards another member.

Mirio walked towards a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had brown hair and was quite muscular.  
He was wearing a yellow armor set.  
He was holding a yellow axe in his left arm.

" Hey Zion!" Mirio called out.

Zion was currently swinging his axe back and forth before noticing Mirio.  
He turned towards Mirio and a huge smile grew on his face.

" Mirio!" Zion yelled out before running towards Mirio and giving him a hug.

Zion picked Mirio off the ground with the hug.  
Mirios face began to turn pale.

" C-Can't breath...Zion." Mirio gasped out.

Zion let go of Mirio.

" Haha, sorry didn't mean to use that much force." Zion then noticed Deku and Claire.

" Aye Mirio, whats with the kids?" Zion asked.

" Oh, I should probably introduce you guys..." Mirio then pointed to Zion.

" This is Zion, he is Fins brother." Mirio stated.

Dekus eyes widened.  
This nice guy was the brother of the fantasy mage that wanted to have a battle to the death?  
The apple fell very far from the tree.

Deku walked over to Zion and extended his hand to Zion.

" My name is Deku, nice to meet you sir Zion." Deku said.

Zion shaked Deku's hand.

" Haha, its nice to meet such polite people, everyone else is such a-" Suddenly wind was sent flying at Deku and Zion, launching them into the air.

Deku and Zion landed with a thud.

" What was that? I thought I heard you say I wasn't polite?" A feminine voice said.

Mirio sighed.

Standing behind Deku and Zion was a 15-year-old white-haired girl.

Deku looked up to see the person who had sent him flying.

" She is the only female in our knight squad..." Mirio said with a sigh.

Deku's eyes widened as he looked at the girl.

The girl had red eyes and two small horns on her head.  
She was smirking at Deku and Zion.

" Her name is... Eri." Mirio stated.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9 End**

This chapter was shorter then usual. This came out much later then I wanted. I'm sorry for the delay.  
Next chapter should come out on time, so look forward to it.

Tell me your thoughts and feelings on the chapter.

And until next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: An Known Face

**Outside of Ardain**

A mercenary group was approaching Ardain. They had just come from the Highlands after their leader had been killed.

This was the mercenary group that was once commanded by the fiery Enji. Enji had been killed and now the current leader was a man called Zero.

The mercenary group all rode horses towards the capital of Aria.  
On Zero's horse sat the nephew of Enji, the boy with bicolored hair, Todoroki.

Todoroki had a stoic expression on his face but he was thinking about some important things.

" We're going to the king of Aria to affirm the completion of a mission while getting our reward." Todoroki thought to himself.

The landscape was much different in Aria then the Highlands. It was much greener in Aria, while in the Highlands it was very snowy.

As Todoroki looked onto the landscape, he questioned what he should do.

If he was in a completely different world, then everyone he once knew might be a different person then he once knew.

His original plan was to search for Midoriya, but just like Enji, he might be a completely different person.

He clenched his fist in frustration.

" What should I do..."

The mercenary group continued to gallop towards Ardain.

.

.

.

**Private Knight Training Grounds**

" E-Eri?" Deku thought in surprise as he saw a girl who looked like an older Eri. Even her name was Eri.

Zion clutched his head in pain as he looked at Eri.

" What the heck was that for Eri?" Zion asked with slight anger.

Eri just smirks at Zion before turning away.

" Oh sorry, I thought I heard someone call me unpolite." Eri said with a sassy attitude.

Zion stood up and angerly pointed at Eri.

" THAT"S BECAUSE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFU-" Wind shot Zion into the air once more, this time much higher.

Zion fell with a loud thud.

Mirio ran over to Eri.

"N-Now now, c'mon Eri at least introduce yourself." Mirio said as he pointed to Deku and Claire.

Eri turned towards Deku and looked at him.

" No thanks, I don't introduce myself to weaklings." Eri said before walking away.

Yep, definitely not the Eri he once knew.

" What a jerk..." Gray said out loud.

" Don't mind her." A loud voice erupted.

Deku turned to see a very large bulky man. He had yellow hair and green eyes. There was a scar right under his eye, seemingly from an attack from an animal.

He wore a green bulky armor set and stood to 6 and a half feet tall.

He was larger than Zion.

" Eri is half Musho after all. They do have a temper." The large man stated.

Deku looked at the large man in confusion.

" Musho? What is that?" Deku asked in confusion.

The large man looked at Deku in surprise before answering.

" Mushos are creatures from Gentry, supposedly they are evolved versions of humans. They are much stronger than humans, but the way they gain their power is very...demonic. They are characterized by their white hair and red eyes."

Deku was gonna ask another question but Mirio waved his hand at the large man.

" Captain Leon, these are the two who saved Hize!" Mirio said rather excitedly.

Leon looked at Deku and Claire.

Gray sighed in the background.

" You two aren't recruited?" Leon asked in surprise.

" Yes, that is correct." Claire affirmed.

" You are the captain of the Lion Knights, right?" Claire asked.

Leon blinked in surprise before a large smile appeared on his face.

" Yes, I am. You two aren't recruited into any squads, I would like to recruit you two but unless the king gives permission... I can't recruit such young knights." Leon admitted.

" Unless you're the lieutenant..." Zion said out loud.

" The lieutenant?" Deku asked.

" The lieutenant or the vice-captain is the second in command of a squad." Zion stated as he stood up.

Deku looked around the training grounds.

" Who's the lieutenant in your group?" Deku asked.

Leon sighed.

" Our lieutenant... right now is at a tournament, we were just about to head over there ourselves." Leon admitted.

Gray looked at the captain in confusion.

" A tournament? What kind of tournament?" Gray asked.

" A combat tournament..." Zion said before pointing his hands at Deku and Claire.

" I got a great idea... if you two enter the tournament, it would give you more exposure and help you two get recruited." Zion said with a large smile.

Deku and Claire looked at Zion before Claire brought her hands up.

" I don't think there would be much benefit for me to enter it..." Claire admitted.

Zion looked at Claire in confusion.

" What do you mean?" Zion asked.

Claire scratched her neck nervously.

" W-Well... I have a mentor who said he would already recruit me." Claire admitted.

Deku looked at Claire before remembering who she was being mentored by.

The youngest captain named RoJoe. If she was already confirmed to be recruited by him, she must have impressed him.

" Well..." Zion then turned towards Deku.

" Would you like to enter it, kid?" Zion asked.

Deku brought a finger to his chin.

The benefit of entering the tournament would be more exposure to him. People already knew of he and Claire's takedown of the extremist group, but the tournament would make Deku be known in the eyes of many knights.

His goal was to find out anything on where Dark was. Dark may have the answers Deku needed but at the current point...Deku had no clue on Darks whereabouts.

At the current point, a higher position in the knights would help him be able to use more resources that could help him find Dark.

" Yeah, I'll enter it." Deku stated with conviction.

Gray noticed how Deku was full of confidence. He clenched his fist in frustration.

" I'll enter it too." Gray said as he walked up to Zion.

Zion looked at Gray with uncertainty in his eyes.

" Who are you?" Zion asked.

" I am Gray Hanta, I am going to become a famous hunter." Gray stated.

Zion and Leon both looked at Gray with shock.

" A Hanta... I suppose you may enter the tournament as well." Leon stated.

Gray nodded in affirmation.

" So where's the tournament?" Claire asked.

" It's at an outpost a couple of miles away from Ardain. The tournament is being held at a coliseum that we have no other use for." Leon admits.

" Outpost?" Deku asked.

Leon nodded.

" Yes an outpost, we have several of them throughout Aria. It allows the knights of Aria to patrol the country and make sure nothing bad will happen." Leon states.

Deku nodded.

It was like the hero agencies, they patrolled around a city to catch any threat.

Zion took a step forward.

" Alright, we're going to take the special Lion Carriage!" Zion yelled out in excitement.

Leon just sighed.

Deku looked at Zion in confusion

" The special Lion Carriage?" Deku asked.

" Yes, the special Lion Carriage, the transportation device only suited to thos-" Leon interrupted Zion.

" It's a normal carriage." Leon admitted.

Zion immediately turned around.

" Oh c'mon captain that was our time to impress the newbies." Zion yelled out.

Mirio gave a slight chuckle.

Leon just sighed.

" Let's just go." Leon said as they walked over to the stable.

The stable was where they kept all of the carriages. It was located near the entrance of the city, making it easy to get in and out.

There were two sections.

One section for the knights, and one for everyone else. Though carriages were expensive so it was pretty rare for average townsmen to have one.

Normally only nobles or knights had a carriage.

They entered the stable and Leon went over to an orange carriage that had an image of a lion drawn all over it.  
They quickly entered it and left Ardain however the carriage wasn't being powered by horses.

Deku had noticed there were no horses moving the carriage yet the carriage was still moving.

" How is the carriage moving without horses?" Deku asked Mirio.

Mirio looked at Deku before smiling.

" It's thanks to the magic crystal, it kinda gives the carriage fuel to move." Mirio stated.

" Magic crystal? What is that?" Deku asked.

" A magic crystal is a crystal that had been filled up with magic. They can be used as weapons, fuel, or even currency." Mirio stated.

" I see..." Deku simply said.

This world was seemingly advanced with its use of magic. Even if its technology wasn't advanced at all, the magic makes up for that easily. They could do so much with magic and it didn't seem to be regulated like Quirks were.

Magic was technology in this world.

.

.

.

The journey to the outpost told a little less than 30 minutes. Leon was right when he said it wasn't too far.

When they arrived there, Deku could notice two watchtowers by the entrance. Deku looked up towards the top of the watchtower and took notice of knights with bows in their hands.

They left their carriage right outside the outpost and walked over to the entrance. There was a large line of people who were in front of Deku and everyone.

Deku and everyone walked and got in line. The entrance to the outpost was blocked off by some knights.

Mirio tapped the person in front of him.

" Hey what's is with this line?" Mirio asked.

The man turned around and sighed.

" There's a tournament today, so the knights have to check everyone off. Everyone has to pay a fee as well. I also heard some knight captains are going to be watching the tournament, so they are extra cautious." The man stated.

Mirio thanked the man.

" Looks like there's gonna be a fee." Mirio said to the others.

Deku suddenly became very nervous.

He just realized something that he hadn't thought of.

He didn't have any money.

Deku was gonna speak up but before he could Leon said:

" It's alright, I'll pay for it."

Deku sighed in relief.

After close to 15 minutes, they finally got to the entrance of the outpost.

There were two knights there, they were sitting at a desk with some papers in front of them.

One of the knights spoke up.

" Going to the tournament?"

Leon walked in front.

" Yes." Leon stated.

The knights didn't look up to see who they were talking to.

" How many competitors?"

" Two." Leon answered.

" How many audience members?"

" Four." Leon answered.

" Okay, that brings your total to..." The knights looked up and saw who they were talking to.

They immediately stood up.

" C-Captain Leon of the Lions?" One of the knights asked.

" You may enter for free." The other knight said.

Leon nodded.

They entered the outpost.

Immediately after entering it they saw the huge coliseum.

No, not saw it they were in it.

The whole outpost was the coliseum, it was huge.

Leon pointed towards a shack that had a knight inside it.

" Over there is where you guys will sign up. We're going to find some seats." Leon said as he began to walk away.

Deku looked at Gray before they walked over to a small shack.

This was supposedly where you signed up to join.

As they walked over to the shack, the knight looked over at them.

" You two are entering?" The knight asked.

" Yes." Deku and Gray affirmed.

" Names?" The knight asked.

" Deku."

"Gray."

The knight wrote some things down.

" Okay Deku, your first match will the last match of round one."

Deku nodded.

" Gray, your first match will be the second match of round one."

Gray nodded.

" When does the first match start?" Gray asked.

" In 15 minutes..." The knight answered.

Gray nodded.

Deku and Gray walked away from the registration shack. They weren't exactly sure where the actual tournament took place, so now they had to find it.

.

.

.

After ten minutes of looking, they still hadn't found it.

Deku and Gray had become anxious and accidentally bumped into a blonde-haired boy.

The boy was no older than 16.

" Oh sorry." Deku apologized.

The boy turned around.

" You dare to bump into me, the son of the king? You will...wait you apologized... You must be a good person, anything I can do for you?" The boy asked.

Deku and Gray sweatdropped at that.

" Do you know where the tournament is?" Deku asked.

" Oh, the tournament? I'm entering it so you guys can just follow me!" The boy yelled out as he started to run.

Deku and Gray sweatdropped once again before running after the blonde-hair boy.

The tournament was located right smack in the middle of the coliseum, it was a wonder how they didn't find it earlier.

The tournament was in a stadium and they quickly entered it. As they entered the stadium the blonde-haired boy suddenly stopped.

" Well, I gotta go prepare for my match so... I gotta go!" The blonde-haired boy yelled out as he ran away from Deku and Gray.

Deku and Gray looked around the stadium. Seats surrounded the whole stadium and it was pretty filled up. In the middle of the stadium is where the battles were going to take place.

In fact, the first match had already started.

" Hey Deku!" Deku and Gray turned towards whoever had called them.

Claire was waving towards Deku and Gray.

Deku and Gray walked over to Claire. The Lion knights were sitting right next to her.

" Hey." Gray called out.

Claire waved her hand at Gray.

" Took you guys long enough... the lieutenant of their squad just won." Claire said as she pointed to the middle of the stadium.

Deku and Gray looked towards the battle. It was seemingly over.

The person who won was no older than 14, he had blonde hair and small red eyes. His hands were basically sizzling with smoke.

" The winner of the first match..."

Deku couldn't believe his eyes.

" He is the lieutenant of the Lions..."

He knew only one person who had pupils as small as his...

" The winner is... Bakugo!"

" Kacchan!" Deku yelled out in surprise as he stood up.

Bakugo turned towards Deku.

Explosions shot out of his hand as he flew towards Deku.

" Deku, you damn nerd... what the hell are you doing here?" Bakugo yelled out.

Claire looked back and forth between the two.

" Uh, do you two know each other?" Claire asked.

Bakugo and Deku looked at each other before Bakugo grabbed Deku and walked away.

They walked out of the stadium and into a secluded area.

" Dammit, nerd... you were reborn too?" Bakugo asked non-aggressively.

" Yeah..." Deku trailed off.

Bakugo sat on the ground.

" I'm guessing you already met my squad... you are the first one from our world I've seen." Bakugo stated.

Deku looked at Bakugo in surprise.

" What about the General... General Toshinori?" Deku asked.

Bakugo sighed.

" He ain't the same. The General is in no shape nor form All Might." Bakugo admits.

Deku sighed.

He thought as much. Bakugo was the first person that was the same as Deku.

Someone who was reborn.

" So why are you here? Trying to join my squad or something?" Bakugo asked.

Deku nodded his head.

" I might have a lead on the one who was responsible for us not being in our own world." Deku admitted.

" What? Someone did this?" Bakugo asked in confusion.

" Yes, before I was reborn, I fought against this man named Dark. Todoroki, Aizawa, and I were able to capture him but... then he destroyed some form of black crystal and... I think that's when some form of world-changing effect happened." Deku states.

Bakugo put a finger on his chin.

" We were reborn thanks to a crystal? Perhaps a magic crystal... either way whatever that black crystal was, it may have merged this world with our world." Bakugo theorized.

Deku nodded.

" That could be a possibility..." Deku admitted.

" Anyways, you better head back to the stadium." Bakugo said as he began to walk away.

Deku walked back into the stadium.  
He sat right next to Claire.  
He noticed that Gray wasn't here.

" Alright time for our second match of round one... Gray versus Noris!" Deku heard the announcer yell out.

Deku looked towards the middle of the stadium. The battle took place on what looked like an arena.

Deku noticed Gray had changed his outfit.

Gray wore a black tank top, with black jeans. His muscles were well defined most likely thanks to the hunting he did.

His opponent, Noris was a very large man. He stood over six and a half feet tall and had a large battle-ax in his hand.

The announcer ran onto the arena.

" Alright, no killing allowed... any kills will result in immediate disqualification and you will be put in jail... weapons and magic are allowed." The announcer stated.

" Now... begin!" The announcer yelled out as he ran away from the arena.

Immediately Noris charged at Gray.

" One of the most important things in hunting..." Gray trailed off.

Noris swung his ax at Gray, Gray pivoted to the left and dodged the strike.  
Gray immediately swung his fist and punched Noris in the nose.

Noris stepped back as he held his now broken nose in pain.

" Y-You'll pay for that kid!" Noris said as he charged at Gray again.

Noris swung with even more force, but Gray ducked under the strike dodging the attack.  
Gray then swung one of his legs at Noris's legs.  
Gray swept Noris's legs from the ground.

Gray then grabbed Noris's face and slammed him into the ground, knocking Noris out cold.

" Knowing the movement of your prey." Gray finished as he walked back to his seat.

The announcer was shocked.

" A-Amazing! Gray, who is just a kid completely destroyed his opponent and moves on to round 2!" The announcer yelled out.

Gray quickly walked back to his seat.

Deku had a big smile on his face.

" Wow Gray, I never knew you were that well versed in hand to hand combat!" Deku complimented Gray.

Gray gave a small smile.

" W-Well, my family did teach me a few things..." Gray admitted.

Claire looked at Gray.

" You did well... good job." Claire complimented.

Gray smiled and nodded.

" Alright time for the third match of round 1..." The announcer called out.

Deku noticed the blonde-hair boy, that had helped them earlier was standing in the arena.

" Hey, Gray look." Deku said as he pointed at the blonde-haired boy.

Gray looked towards the arena and smiled.

The announcer pointed to the blonde-haired boys opponent.

" The third match between Rizu and the son of King Alter... Prince Arthur!" The announcer yelled out.

Deku and Gray's mouth hit the ground.

" He is the prince of Aria?" Deku asked himself in surprise.

Gray looked at Arthur with shock all written on his face.

" If he is the prince... then he must be pretty strong. If so... I want to see just how strong he is." Gray said with a small smile.

" Arthur vs Rizu... begin!" The announcer yelled out as both opponents ran at each other.

.

.

.

" And Rizu wins!" The announcer yelled out.

The match didn't even take a minute.  
Arthur was on the ground completely unconscious.

Gray sighed.  
He was expecting more from the son of the king.

Arthur was put on a stretcher and taken out of the stadium.

The next match began immediately.

.

.

.

Several matches later and it was finally Deku's fight.  
He went down into the arena and stared at his opponent.

He was going up against a man named " Rappa". Deku thought he recognized the name, but he couldn't remember from where.

Rappa looked to be in his twenties, he had short black hair and blue eyes. He had no shirt on, and his body was built like a veteran fighter.  
Deku would have to be careful, Rappa looked very strong.

Suddenly an apple hit Rappa in the head.

" Final match of round one, Deku vs Rappa..."

" Hey Rappa." A man from the crowd yelled out to Rappa.

" Your sister is so dumb that she makes me look smart!" The man yelled out.

" Begin!" The announcer called out.

Rappa turned towards the man from the crowd.

" The hell did you say about my sister?" Rappa said as he ran up into the crowd of people and began to beat the shit out of the man.

Several knights came up there and escorted Rappa out of the stadium... but not before Rappa knocked the man from the crowd out.

The announcer sighed.

" Rappa has been disqualified... Deku wins!" The announcer yelled out but with not much enthusiasm.

Deku's eye began to twitch.  
He was resolved to prove himself, yet he didn't even get to fight.

Deku sighed and walked back to his seat.

Gray looked at Deku before a slight smirk on his face appeared.

" Good fight Deku." Gray said.

Deku looked at Gray before sighing.

" If only there was a fight..." Deku said with disappointment.

Gray then stood up.

Deku looked at Gray in surprise.

" Well... it's my turn now." Gray said as he began to walk down into the arena.

Deku saw Kacchan waiting in the arena.

It was a match between Gray and Kacchan.

Gray and Bakugo stared at each other as they prepared to fight.

" Hey look at that!" A man from the crowd said as he pointed to the sky.

Deku looked into the sky and saw a large shadow in the sky.  
It was huge... at least 15 feet tall.  
It was getting closer to the ground.

It was going to land in the arena.

" Everyone move!" Deku yelled out.

Bakugo looked at Deku in surprise before noticing the large shadow that was about to land on top of him.  
He thrusted his hands backwards and used explosions to explode himself towards Gray.  
He grabbed Gray and moved out of the way of the large shadow.

Boom!

The large shadow landed onto the arena instantly destroying it. Dust erupted from the shadows landing.

Deku took a good look at the shadow.

It was not an object that had fallen.  
It was a man who stood over 15 feet tall. He had black hair that was all spiked up. His body was bulging with muscles.  
He had no shirt on and there was a large scar across his chest.

He had the face of a human... but no human looked like him.

He looked directly at Deku.

" They said... you were as strong as me... I suppose they were wrong about that." The man said in a loud deep voice.

Deku looked at the man in shock.  
This man knew who Deku was.

Claire looked at the man in absolute fear.

" N-No it can't be..." Claire stuttered out.

Several knights ran over to the large man.

" Surrender!" One of the knights ordered.

Deku looked at Claire.

" Who is he?" Deku asked Claire.

The large man stretched out both his hands.

" That thing is Rohan... he is the strongest thing to ever exist in history." Claire said in absolute fear.

The knights charged at Rohan intent on capturing him.

Rohan brought his hands together and... clapped his hands together.

The clap made an enormous noise.  
The force of the clap sent wind flying at the knights.

The knights got in a guarding position.  
The wind hit the knights...

Instantly slicing them apart.

The wind continued traveling, cutting apart everything in its path.  
It reached the stadium.

Boom!

The stadium was cut completely in half, hundreds of people were immediately killed.  
No, not only was the stadium cut in half... the coliseum... the whole outpost was sliced in half by the force of the clap.

Deku looked at the man known as Rohan in complete shock.

With just a clap, the coliseum, no the outpost had been completely destroyed.

By this man... by this thing known as Rohan.

**Chapter End**

That's it for this chapter.  
I was planning for this chapter to come out yesterday... but complication arose so here it is.  
Next chapter should come out on time.

Anyways, give me your thoughts on the chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: Strongest

**_Chapter 11: The Strongest_**

* * *

The stadium was collapsing. Bits of the stadium was falling down upon the audience.  
All stationed knights had been killed by the force of Rohan's clap. People were killed by collateral damage.  
Debris fell on top of innocent townsmen.

It wasn't safe anywhere.

The culprit of the destruction of the stadium stood in the middle of the carnage with a frown on his face.  
He looked upon the bodies of the deceased.

" Killed by the force of my clap... humans are weak." Rohan said as he noticed a large part of the stadium broke apart from the stadium and was falling.

It was going to fall on a young child.

The young child screamed in fear as he saw the incoming rubble coming straight at him.  
A hand grabbed the child and pulled him out of the way. Deku had saved the boy, he set him near the exit of the stadium.

" Leave the outpost," Deku ordered. " There should be some knights near the entrance that are evacuating!"

The boy nodded before running away.

Deku turned towards Rohan.

" He hasn't done anything after clapping," Deku thought to himself. " I'll have to take advantage of that."

The part of the stadium that he, Claire, and the Lion knights were at was still intact. The clap had destroyed half of the stadium... Deku had to save those who had been attacked.

" Deku," Claire called out to Deku. " We need to get out of here, we can't fight against that thing."

Deku lifted some rubble and picked up an elderly woman.

" I know," Deku answered. " But I can't just leave everyone here."

Deku quickly took the elderly woman near the entrance of the outpost before dashing back to the stadium.

He ran into the stadium when a part of the stadium began to break apart right above him. It broke apart, Deku had to move out of the way.  
He quickly noticed there were a few people near him, they would not be able to escape. He would not be able to grab them and run away in time...

He will have to stop the rubble himself.

Boom!

Suddenly, an explosion blew up the rubble destroying the rubble completely and only smoke remained. Bakugo erupted from the dust and landed right next to Deku.

" Thanks," Deku said as he pointed to Rohan. " He hasn't moved since clapping, so his plan must not be killing people but instead destroying the outpost."

Bakugo nodded in agreement.

" If that bastard wanted to kill us..." Bakugo sighed with anger. " With that power, we would already be dead."

Bakugo turned to Rohan.

" I'm gonna kill him." Bakugo said as prepared to use his explosions to attack Rohan.

Deku's eyes immediately widened.

" No, you can't attack him!" Deku then pointed to the destruction of the stadium. " His power is comparable to All Might. He isn't attacking anyone... right now we need to save everyone that we can." Deku stated.

Bakugo looked at the destruction before turning away from Rohan.

" Tch, whatever." Bakugo then propelled himself with explosions. He began to help people evacuate.

Deku looked towards Rohan. He was still just standing there, he hadn't moved at all.  
Deku couldn't figure out why he even came here.

" Hey, you!" Deku heard a voice call out to him.

Deku turned around and saw several knights approaching him. They all wore heavy armor.

" Evacuate now, we need to get everyone out of here." One of the knights ordered.

There were at least thirty knights.  
Deku noticed one of them was Gawain.

" We knights will take it from here."

Rohan turned towards the knights.

" More knights... guess I overstayed my visit." Rohan said before bending his knees.

He then jumped.

He jumped over the outpost, jumping several hundred miles.

Rohan was gone.

The knights rushed into the destruction and began to help evacuate people. They escorted several wounded people near the entrance of the outpost where they got first aid treatment.  
Deku was escorted out as well, along with the Lion knights. The knights took control of the disaster while everyone was escorted out of the outpost.

After several hours, the knights told everyone who had no injuries to go home. Deku rode in a carriage with the rest of the Lion knights.  
However, Bakugo was with them this time.

Bakugo was the lieutenant of the Lion knights. He was the same age as Deku, as he had to of worked very hard to get to the position he is in. When they got to Ardain, there were a couple of things Deku wanted to discuss with him in private. Things that only those from his world could understand.

Deku began to think about Rohan.

He was powerful.

He might be even stronger than All Might was before he retired. There's no knowing if that clap was even his full power.  
The reason Rohan attacked the stadium completely alluded Deku. If he wanted to just kill people, he would've attacked people directly. But no, he sat there and left... could it be, Rohan is working with Dark?

Did Rohan want One For All? If so... at my current power level I don't stand a chance.

Deku clenched his fists together.

" I have to hurry and master One For All..." Deku silently declared to himself. He couldn't let so many people die, thanks to the whim of a superpowered creature. He had to get strong...fast.

.

.

.

After arriving in Ardain, Deku headed to the refugee zone. Since he wasn't a recruited knight, he was unable to stay at a barricade. On his way there, several knights approached him.

" You are... Meku right?" A young-sounding voice asked.

" Uh... its Deku." Deku said quickly.

The knight removed his helmet and his black hair fell to his neck. He looked to be slightly over twenty years old.

" Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to butcher your name" The man said as he stretched out his hand towards Deku.

Deku shook his hand.

" The names Shigaraki, I'm a lieutenant. The counselor has asked to see you." Shigaraki stated.

Deku eyes quickly widened.  
Shigaraki?  
As in Shigaraki Tomura?

Deku noticed the black hair sitting on top of his head.  
No, he must not be the same Shigaraki.

" Who is the counselor?" Deku asked.

Shigaraki raised his eyebrows.

" The counselor is basically the king's direct underling. I suppose you may even consider him the kings right-hand man. The current counselor is Sako Kurrisa... anyway he wants to meet you." Shigaraki said as he saluted to Deku.

" I will escort you there... you must of done something amazing to get the counselor's eyes on you." Shigaraki said with a slight smile.

Deku nodded before walking with Shigaraki. They walked towards the castle of Ardain, the walk didn't take long.  
Upon entering the castle, Shigaraki led Deku into a room away from the throne room.

Once they entered the room, Deku noticed a couple of different people inside. Near the entrance where he was, was a large group of people. They all looked as though they were mercenaries.  
In the middle of the room, Bakugo was talking to Leon with a couple knights surrounding them. Though it looked like Bakugo wasn't saying anything.

Near the back of the room sat one individual. He was 6 and half feet tall and had short black hair. His body was bulky and he looked to be in his twenties.  
He had a slight smile on his face when he noticed Shigaraki, and immediately stood up.

" All right, seems everyone is here!" He called out.

Everyone in the room stopped their conversation and looked towards the man.

" Now first off, I want to thank a few individuals for their help of evacuating the attack on one of our outposts." The man yelled out.

Based on the authority this man held he must be Sako, the counselor. Deku was expecting a older man, this man was seemingly in his early twenties. He had a much bigger build than Deku would've imagined.

" Deku and Bakugo, two brave young souls who risked their lives to save multiple citizens" Sako then bowed.

" I must thank you two from the bottom of my heart, without the two of you the casualties would've been much higher," Sako then stood up. " You two, please come up here."

Deku looked around nervously before Shigaraki shoved him forward and gave him a thumbs up.  
Deku walked straight towards Sako, where Bakugo already was.

Sako looked at the two of them before smiling.

" For saving citizens, Deku I grant you the honor of joining the Lion knights, and you Bakugo... I give you this." Sako then handed a small dagger to Bakugo.

The small dagger had a green handle and seemed to glow in Bakugo's hand.

" The hell is this?" Bakugo asked in confusion.

The knights looked in shock at Bakugos' language.  
Sako didn't seem to mind though.

" It is a noble dagger, when you reach the age of 18... you may join the ranks of nobility." Sako answered.

Bakugo frowned at the dagger before sighing. He grabbed the dagger and nodded at Sako.  
Deku and Bakugo returned back to their seats.

Deku was now apart of the Lion knights. It was one step to his future.

Deku suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see who had tapped him.

Only for his eyes to widen, his mouth began to tremble.

The one who tapped him was a 14 year old boy.  
A boy with bi-coloured hair, a boy with two different eye colors.

" T-Todoroki?" Deku asked in surprise.

Todoroki smiled at Deku.

" Yo Midoriya." Todoroki said with a slight smirk.

Deku then hugged Todoroki, he thought Todoroki might've been dead... it was such a relief knowing his friend was back.  
Todoroki looked surprised when Deku hugged him.

Deku quickly stopped hugging him after a few seconds.

" Todoroki, where have you been?" Deku asked.

" I'm been traveling with a mercenary group..." Todoroki admitted.

Deku nodded. He was apart of the mercenary group that he had seen earlier.

" Half and half bastard!" Bakugo called out to Todoroki.

Todoroki looked in surprise as Bakugo came up to him.

" Bakugo... you're here as well?" Todoroki asked in surprise.

Bakugo got right up into Todorokis face.

" Of course I am idiot! Why else would I be here?" Bakugo yelled out.

Everyone in the room started to look at the three of them with disdain.

" Uh, we should probably get out of here..." Deku quietly said.

.

.

.

The three of them left the castle and decided to go over to the barricades. Since Deku was now a member of the Lion knights, he was to sleep in the Lion barricades.  
As they were walking, Bakugo decided to question Todoroki.

" So, you fought with Deku against the Dark guy right?" Bakugo asked.

Todoroki nodded.

" Yes, I did." Todoroki answered.

" Well I did some research on Dark and I found a couple things out," Bakugo said. " He is apart of a organization called "Angels" and has been apart of it for some time."

Todoroki's eyes widened. He had heard of Angels... they were the group that had killed the Enji of this world, if Dark was apart of that group...

" There is some information that is confusing..." Bakugo said. " Apparently, Dark has been apart of the Angels for over a hundred years."

Deku and Todoroki looked at Bakugo in shock.

" Over a hundred years?" Deku questioned. " Does that mean... he is immortal?"

" No, none of the members are immortal...none of them are human either." Bakugo stated. " That's all the information the library had on Dark."

Deku nodded. Dark was apart of a group called Angels. He had no clue what the Angels were or what they were planning on doing... but he had a clue on where Dark was.  
A clue that would help him discover the truth of this world.

A truth Deku was not prepared to hear.

* * *

**Chapter 11 End**

Short chapter but still some interesting stuff has started to play out.  
Tell me your thoughts on the chapter.

Starting from this chapter on forth I shall start answering a couple of reviews, not every review will be answered just know that I do appreciate every review I get.

**Reviews**

**Z01-Lancey: **General Toshinori is not All Might, just like Nana isn't Nana Shimura. They are completely different characters in this world.

**MasterBlade47: **Deku getting wind magic would definitely be awesome. Will I do it? Guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Catastrophiqu: **Don't worry plenty of your questions will be answered, thanks for the continued support.

**Cannedairgremlin: **hehehehehehehehe.

**GrammarNazi: **Thanks for the advice, will try to make my fight scenes much better.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Festival**_

A couple of days have passed since Deku had been recruited into the Lion knights. He and Bakugo were staying in the barricades that belonged to the Lion knights.

Claire was the first recruited member of the Lighting knights.

Gray was staying in the refugee zone with his family while being taught by Gawain on how to use magic.

Todoroki was staying with his mercenary group.

Deku was currently heading towards Ardains magic school. He wanted to be taught how to use manipulative magic. If he could manage to incorporate magic into his fighting style, he would improve immensely. He would have to ask Gawain for help, he didn't know anyone else that would help teach him.

He arrived at the school pretty quick, he noticed that Gawain was already at the school door.

That would make this a bit easier.

" Hey, sir Gawain!" Deku called out to Gawain.

Gawain turned around and smiled.

" Oh Deku, what are you doing here for?" Gawain asked.

" Sir Gawain, could you teach me how to use manipulative magic?" Deku asked as he grabbed out a notebook.

Gawain raised an eyebrow at Deku.

" You want me to teach you magic?" Gawain questioned. " I won't object but don't you already have natural magic?"

"Yes, but I want to be able to use both." Deku answered.

Gawain looked at Deku before a small smile appeared on his face.

" Well... if you insist." Gawain then pointed to the ground. " Come, sit on the ground." He ordered.

Deku sat next to Gawain. Gawain raised two fingers at Deku.

" First off... you need to understand everything about what you are manipulating." Gawain stated as wind began to form around his two fingers.

" Take for example wind, to manipulate wind you would have to understand everything that travels through it. Air, moisture, dirt, dust... you have to be able to understand everything." Gawain states.

" A low level wind user would only be able to manipulate the wind he breathes. A mid level wind user could manipulate the air around him, while a high level wind manipulator could manipulate the air around an opponent." Gawain explains.

Deku nodded in understanding. So manipulation seemed to be based entirely on knowledge, if someone was to gain an complete understanding of an element they could become immensely powerful.

There was one thing that confused Deku though.

If knowledge was the only thing that someone needed to master manipulating, then why weren't there hundreds of people on the level of Gawain?

" Is knowledge the only thing that matters when trying to manipulate?" Deku asked in confusion. " I haven't seen anyone on the level of manipulation that you have..."

Gawain put his hand down dispelling the wind.

" Knowledge is the first thing one must master in order to gain the power of manipulation. However, knowledge can only get you into mid level branch of manipulation." Gawain states. " The ones that reach high level manipulation... are those with the right affinity."

Deku looked at Gawain in confusion.

" Affinity?" Deku questioned.

Gawain nodded.

" Yes affinity," Gawain says. " You see, I'm able to manipulate multiple elements but the only one I have affinity for is wind." To prove this Gawain touches the cement underneath him.

The cement immediately rises than falls.

" Affinity is something that someone may be born with, it can affect what element they can and cannot manipulate. For example I have an affinity for wind, and because of this I cannot manipulate lighting." Gawain explained.

Gawain then looked Deku straight in the eyes.

" Do you know your affinity?" He asked.

Deku nodded his head no.

" No, I have never even heard of an affinity." Deku admits.

Gawain sighs.

" I suppose... we will just have to discover what it is." Wind suddenly wraps around Gawain's fingers. " If you can't manipulate wind, then your affinity will be lighting." Gawain states.

" There is nothing special in this wind, all that it is, is just air." Gawain states. " A beginner level wind for you to easily manipulate."

Deku nods. It was only air, nothing else. Deku thought about everything he knew about wind.

" Think of where you want this wind to go, do, and move to. Focus and manipulate this wind to your will." Gawain says. " Every human is born with the power to manipulate something..."

Deku closed his eyes and stretched his right arm towards the wind that was hovering around Gawain's fingers. He concentrated and planned to move the wind right to his right arm...

Deku's right arm began to tremble. The wind was not moving, but Deku felt something erupting from his right arm.

Something black began to erupt out of the right arm.

Gawain immediately went on alert. That was not suppose to happen.

" Stop! Stop!" Gawain yelled out to Deku.

Deku opened his eyes and noticed Black Whip was erupting from his right hand. Deku immediately stopped trying to manipulate the wind and the Black Whip disappeared.

Deku looked at his right arm in shock. If Black Whips appeared after trying to manipulate wind... that must mean he unconsciously used One For All. Did trying to manipulate wind cause Black Whips to appear?

Gawain was silent before letting out a long sigh.

" It seems... your natural magic is rejecting the use of manipulative magic. I don't know why or how but... your natural magic is somehow removing any form of affinity for manipulative magic." Gawain tries to explain. He has never seen something like that before. Sure, some people don't have any affinity but for some black energy to erupt from someone's arms... it was unnatural.

Deku sighed in frustration. It seemed his plan was a failure, manipulation magic seems to be a no go.

" It's as though... you're not suppose to be in this world..." Gawain said silently.

Deku looked at Gawain before bowing.

" I'm sorry, Sir Gawain... I d-don't know what happened." Deku apologized.

Gawain sighed.

" No, it is not your fault Deku. I'm sorry for not being able to help you, you came to me for help and I wasn't able to give you the help you asked for." Gawain said as he apologized to Deku.

Deku stared at his hands in frustration. He still didn't have a grasp on his powers, it was frustrating.

But he wouldn't give in, he knew he had a long way to go before mastering his powers... it was all up to him to master them.

.

.

.

A few days had passed since Deku had tried to use manipulative magic. Currently, he was sleeping in the barricades of the Lion knights. It was very comfortable, he could just lie here for the rest of the-

" DEKU!" Zion came barging into Dekus room.

Looks like the rest wasn't happening today.

Deku slowly woke up.

" Zion? Why are you up so early?" Deku asked.

Zion then dramatically pointed one finger at Deku.

" Deku, you fool! Do you not know what day today is?" Zion loudly asked.

Deku gave Zion a blank look.

" Uh...no?"

" It is King Alters birthday... so that means there's gonna be a festival" Zion yelled out.

A festival?

" A festival?" Deku asked out loud.

" Yes, now come on!" Zion then grabbed Deku's hand.

Deku followed Zion out the door.

.

.

.

The Lion knights were walking around the capital. The capital was thoroughly decorated with decorations that celebrated the kings birthday. Shops were selling material made to look like the king. Children wore crowns atop their heads. There was a parade happening in the middle of the capital.

It definitely looked like a festival.

The Lion knights that were here currently were: Deku, Eri, Leon, Zion, and Fin.

Bakugo didn't come and decided to just train at the training grounds. No amount of pestering him would get him to join the festival.

Leon raised his hand.

" Lets split into groups, with a group this big it'll be hard to get anywhere." Leon said.

Deku nodded in agreement. He didn't really know what to do here in the capital. So he might as well just tag along.

Leon pointed at Fin.

" Me, Fin, and Zion will go together..." Leon said before pointing at Deku.

" Deku... and Eri will go together." Leon stated with a slight grin.

"..."

Silence surrounded the group till Eri broke it.

" What the hell captain? I only came because you forced me to, and now you want me to walk around with this...this kid?" Eri yelled out loud.

" We're only two years apart..." Deku muttered to himself.

Leon put a hand on Eri's head.

" Now Now Eri. You need to hang out with some people your age." Leon said before grabbing Zion and Fin. " We adults have some adult things to do"

They quickly departed before leaving Deku and Eri by themselves.

It was silent for a long time.

" So uh, want to go eat somewhere or something?" Deku asked nervously.

Eri looked at Deku with a scowl on her face before sighing.

" Whatever." Eri said.

Deku looked at her before sighing himself. She definitely wasn't the Eri he once knew. They went to a nearby restraurant called "El Mello Tavern".

When they entered the tavern, everyone there stared at Eri. They looked as though they were scowling at her. Eri seemingly ignored the stares and they quickly sat down at a table. A waiter quickly approached their table, as soon as he saw Eri his smile faltered for a quick second.

The waiter smiled, but Deku could tell the smile was forced. Deku didn't understand the stares at all.

Did Eri do something very bad in this world?

They quickly ordered their food and the waiter walked away quickly.

They sat there in silence for some time before Deku spoke up.

" Hey Eri," Deku called out to her. " Why is everyone-" Before Deku could finish Eri interrupted him.

" Why is everyone scowling at me?" Eri finished.

Deku looked at her before nodding.

Eri sighed.

" It's because I'm half Musho." Eri states.

" Mushos have been the cause of thousands of human deaths in the last hundred years... so humans and Mushos just don't get along."

Deku nodded in understanding. This type of interaction had prejudice written all over it. The people here despised Eri for something her ancestors had done. Not something she had done.

Deku clenched his fists. Even in this world... unfairness was everywhere.

Their food was quickly brought to them. They ate in silence before Deku spoke up.

" You're a good person." Deku said to Eri.

Eri dropped her utensils. Sue stared at Deku in horror.

" Me, a good person? That's the biggest joke I've heard yet." Eri said with slight sadness.

" It's true," Deku stated. " You wouldn't of told me, about who you were if you weren't a good person."

Deku then give a slight smile.

" You can deal with discrimination like its nothing. You have the qualities of a good person." Deku said with his small smile still lingering on his face.

Eri stared at Deku trying to see if he had an interior motive. She stared at him for a long time before coming to the conclusion he was being completely sincere.

Eri give a small smile to Deku.

" By the way, are you paying for this?" Eri asked with a sly smile.

Deku's face went pale white. He just realized something.

He had no money.

.

.

.

Eri payed for the food as Deku apologized.

As they left the tavern someone suddenly bumped into Eri. The man was covered in a hood and they were unable to see his face.

Deku felt some bad vibes coming from this guy.

" Oh sorry about that." The man said as he reached his arm towards Eri. " Are you okay?"

In that instant a knife suddenly appeared in his hand as his hand reached over to Eri.

Eri had no time to respond as the knife was thrusted right to her neck.

The man thrusted only to find his hand couldn't move.

Deku was holding the man's hand back as green electricity flowed around him.

Deku then punched the man right in the gut sending him flying back a couple of feet. The man landed on his feet and his hood fell off. The man then dashed away and the last thing Deku saw was his white hair.

Deku was planning on chasing him, but he noticed Eri was shaking. She had grabbed both her arms.

Deku decided to take care of Eri first then report this to the authorities.

" You're gonna be alright Eri." Deku said in a confident tone. He had to make sure she knew she was safe.

Eri nodded once, she took a deep breath and she stopped shaking.

" I'm... I'm sorry about that, it was rather pathetic of me to do that." Her voice was trembling a bit.

Deku nodded to her.

" It's alright, we should report this to the knights so they can catch that villain." Deku stated.

Eri looked at Deku in confusion.

" Villain?" Eri asked.

" Oh yeah... the bad guy." Deku said as he sweatdropped. He was too used to calling those type of people villains.

They reported the incident to the knights. And as a result they shut down the festival.

The knights were unable to locate the suspect.

Deku and Eri met up with the rest of the Lion knights near their training grounds.

Leon, Zion, and Fin were all there.

Mirio and Bakugo were sparring.

As soon as Deku and Eri entered the training grounds, Leon ran at them with incredible speed.

" Deku... Eri, are you two... okay?" Leon asked in worry.

Eri nodded.

" Yes... we are both fine." Eri stated.

Leon looked at Eri in shock. She was almost never this calm.

He looked at Deku before a sly smile appeared on his face.

He then whispered into Dekus's ear.

" You've been putting on the moves eh kid?"

Deku immediately blushed.

" W-Wait sir, I didn't do anything like that... I promise!" Deku nervously said.

Leon just laughed loudly in response.

Eri looked at the two in confusion.

" Alright everyone of the Lion knights gather around!" Leon yelled out. " It is time..."

" Time?" Deku asked in confusion as all the members of Lion gathered around.

" Yes it is time." Zion answered. " After every festival we do a thing where we all share our goals."

" Yes, it allows us to remember how far we've come and how far we need to go." Leon yelled out.

" I'll go first!" Mirio called out.

" I want to be the next general!" Mirio called out with optimism.

Deku remembered that Mirio was the son of the Toshinori of this world.

His goal did make sense.

Bakugo gave his goal next.

" I'm gonna be the number one he- err knight. I'm gonna surpass Deku here too!" Bakugo yelled out.

Eri was next.

" I want to live an easy life and stop doing this stupid thing." Eri said with a sigh.

Leon was next.

" I want to protect all of you, and I want to do this forever." Leon yelled out.

Fin was next.

Deku expected him to say something about fighting someone to the death.

" I... want to restore the homeland that was taken from me and Zion." Fin said in a quiet voice.

Deku looked at Fin in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a... noble goal.

" That is my goal as well." Zion admitted.

Deku looked at the two before smiling. Everyone here was so cool.

It was Dekus turn now.

" My goal..." Deku thought to himself. There was no such thing as a hero job.

But heroes still did exist...

" My goal is to become strong enough to save everyone and not worry anyone." Deku stated with confidence.

Eri looked at Deku before a slight smile appeared on her face.

Leon began applauding everyone with claps.

" Bravo. Bravo everyone." Leon yelled out.

Deku smiled.

This festival didn't turn out how Deku had hoped but... he was glad he entered it.

He looked at the Lion knights. There were good people in this world he had to absolutely protect no matter what.

He promised them, he would save everyone he could.

.

.

.

**Chapter End**

Another very chill chapter. Next couple chapters the story will be progressing so look forward to it.

In other news, I'll be starting a new story in the next couple of weeks.

It will be a My Hero Academia x Black Clover story, so look forward to it.

As always give me your thoughts on the chapter.

**Reviews**

**Tiguylerobot: **Yes, they will all be a major part of the story so it should be a fun time


	14. Chapter 13: Ferdain

**One Year Later**

A year has passed since the festival. During that time Deku had trained with Gran Torino, Bakugo, and even some days he trained with Todoroki. Deku was now able to use 8% with no consequences.

Speaking of Todoroki, his mercenary group was suppose to go on a mission in the next couple of weeks.

Deku wasn't sure if Todoroki was going to go with the mercenaries.

Currently Deku was training by himself.

" One for All: 8%!" Deku called out as green electricity flowed through his body.

His current training plan was to use One For All for as long as he could. He wanted to keep the power consistently flowing through him.

Deku began to train by running, boxing, kicking, and jumping.

After a couple of hours, he decided to call it quits.

The Lion knights were suppose to eat together today, so he decided to look for Eri. If he knew Eri, she would be hiding in her room.

He went to the barricades and knocked on her door.

No answer.

" Eri?" Deku called out.

Still no answer.

" Eri, if you don't answer I will come in there." Deku warned.

Still no answer.

Deku opened the door and entered her room.

She wasn't in there, but the window was opened. Her bed wasn't made either.

" Did she jump out the window first thing in the morning?" Deku questioned.

As Deku was exploring, he noticed something in the ground near the window.

Something red.

Deku's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

Blood.

Deku had quickly figured out what happened here. The unmade bed, the opened window, and the blood...

Eri was kidnapped. Someone had broken into her room, most likely there was a struggle before the kidnapper snatched her.

For some reason Deku thought of the white-haired man who attempted to stab her. Was he the one who kidnapped her?

Suddenly the door the was swung right opened.

Leon entered the room.

" Deku you're here," Leon said with sadness quite evident in his voice. " I suppose you already know that Eri was kidnapped then..."

Deku nodded very slowly.

" Mirio already reported this to his father, they will be heading to rescue her." Leon stated.

Deku nodded. He could only hope that the General could rescue Eri.

.

.

.

**Outside of Ardain**

" Kehaha, we captured Eri!" A white-haired cloaked individual said outloud.

Currently, there were twenty people running away from Ardain as one of them held a unconscious Eri in his arms.

" H-Hey look at that!" A white-haired girl said.

Everyone looked to where she was looking at.

General Toshinori was running at them, he had a small army of 100 people behind him. The small army included Nana and Mirio.

" I will rescue the girl." Toshinori yelled as he ran even faster. He caught up to the kidnappers within two seconds.

" H-He's so fast!" One of the kidnappers said.

" Vile kidnappers, your kidnapping ends here." Toshinori said as he drew back one of his fists.

His small army quickly caught up to Toshinori.

Toshinori flung his fist at the kidnappers.

Boom!

Sharp pain flowed through Toshinori's hand.

Toshinori flung his hand back in pain. It felt like he hit a solid wall of unbreakable steel.

Someone has landed between him and the kidnappers.

" Go." The man simply said as the kidnappers ran away.

The man stood over Toshinori and was over twice as tall as he was. He had a scar across his chest, he had black hair and had no shirt on.

Toshinori immediately recognized who it was.

He was the strongest creature.

Rohan.

Rohan smirked at all of them.

" To rescue the kidnapped you must defeat me." Rohan said as he drew back one fist.

" General Toshinori, I am told you are the strongest human... so show me that strength." Rohan said before throwing a fist toward Toshinori.

" All of you run!" Toshinori said to his men behind him as the wind from Rohans fist came flowing towards him.

Over fourty knights stepped forward.

" We are high class wind manipulators, we can stop it." They said as they attempted to control the wind.

They focused on the wind but... nothing happened.

Toshinori ran over to Mirio and Nana and shielded them with his body.

" I-Impossible the wind of his punch is stronger then any of us can manipulate... even combined." One of the manipulators asked in horror.

The wind striked the army.

Killing everyone.

Toshinori armor was torn to shred and had large slash wound on his back.

Toshinori, Mirio, and Nana were the only survivors of the attack.

Rohan looked at the battleground in disappointment.

" Did I use too much strength? I thought I held back enough..." Rohan said out loud in disappointment.

Toshinori stood up. He quickly realized there was no beating this guy. He also realized there was no way they could run away either.

Toshinori turned and stared at his family. He knew what needed to be done.

" Nana, take Mirio and go back to Ardain." Toshinori said as he reached towards the two swords on his back.

Mirio look at his father in shock.

" F-Father what are you saying? You don't stand a chance against that guy... if you fight him... if you fight him you'll die!" Mirio said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Toshinori looked at Nana.

"Nana." Toshinori simply said.

Nana closed her eyes before sighing. She knew what Toshinori was planning.

She grabbed Mirio and begin to jump away.

Tears fell from Mirios eyes.

" Father!" Mirio screamed out.

Toshinori pointed one of his swords at Mirio.

" Mirio... I'm counting on you." Toshinori said as Mirio and Nana flew into the distance.

Rohan then punched Toshinori.

.

.

.

King Alter was not having a good day. One of his knights had been kidnapped by a random group of thugs. He was currently waiting for his messenger to inform him if Toshinori had saved young Eri.

His messenger suddenly barged into his throne room. He was sweating and look horrified.

" What's wrong? Did Toshinori fail?"

The messenger nodded.

" T-Toshinoris whole unit was wiped out. The only ones who survived were Mirio and Nana." The messenger stated.

King Alter grabbed his head as a single tear fell.

" What of Toshinori?" Alter asked even though he knew answer.

" H-He is nowhere to be seen... it is most likely that he was also beaten." The messenger stated.

Alter clenched his fists in anger.

" I do have one piece of good news however... I know where the kidnappers are heading."

Alter sat up and grabbed the messenger.

" W-Where are they going?" Alter asked. He had to avenge the death of his one friend.

" To Gentria... to the homeland of the Musho."

.

.

.

Deku had quickly heard the news of Toshinori. Supposedly Mushos from Gentria had killed Toshinori and kidnapped Eri.

He wasn't sure if that was entirely true, but it still pissed Deku off. Deku didn't know the Toshinori of this world, but... it still made him angry and sad that people would resort to killing...

Whenever he thought of the kidnapping, the man who attempted to stab Eri came to mind.

If Deku had just stopped him...

" Deku!" Deku heard Leon call his name.

He turned around and saw the Lion knights all behind him. They were all dressed up in their armor, even Bakugo was wearing armor.

Mirio had a large scowl on his face.

" The King has ordered a meeting withall nearby knight squads." Leon stated.

Deku nodded. He guesses the King wanted to inform them to not go after Eri. She was in Gentria, if knights went there unannounced a war could break out.

They walked into the castle courtyard. They were a couple of knights there. Deku didn't recognize a few of them. He saw RoJoe and Claire.

Gray was standing by Gawain... Deku couldn't remember if Gray ever became a knight.

" Attention!" Sako yelled out.

Everyone looked at Sako and the king was standing just behind him.

" As many of you know... earlier today a knight of Aria was kidnapped. A kidnapped kid is something I cannot forgive but even more so... she was a knight of Aria." Alter yelled out with anger.

" General Toshinori was sent out to save her but... we never heard back from him it is safe to assume he is no longer with us..." Alter trailed off.

" However, we were able to pinpoint the location of the kidnappers. It seems they are heading towards Ferdain, the home of the Mushos. It is safe to assume our enemies are a terrorist group that resides in Ferdain." King Alter stated.

" I would like to save her directly but... we cannot send in a whole army. I have already sent a letter to the council of Gentria but I haven't gotten one back." Alter says as he raises his hand.

" But we cannot wait for long. We shall send in a small team and retrieve Eri. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't save one of our own..."

" And I definitely couldn't forgive myself if I never avenged the general." King Alter said.

" Leon, you and your knights shall go to Ferdain and rescue Eri. RoJoe and Gawain shall accompany you." Alter ordered.

" And while that is going on, I shall be collecting any info I can about the vile villains who attacked us." Alter said before turning away.

Sako ran in front of him.

" That is all, you are all dismissed."

Everyone quickly disbanded and left. Deku joined up with the Lion knights.

Leon stared at everyone with an intense look on his face.

" So... we will be joining Gawain and Roland on a mission to Ferdain to rescue Eri." Leon states.

" Roland?" Deku asked in confusion.

Leon looked at Deku in surprise.

" Ah, I forgot you don't know RoJoes full name do you. His name is Roland Johnathan. He goes by RoJoe though." Leon says.

Deku nodded in understanding.

Leon looked at Deku.

" Listen up Deku... this mission is gonna be extremely dangerous... I know you're still a kid so-"

" I'm going." Deku interrupted.

Bakugo let a out a small smile.

" I am gonna make sure I save Eri." Deku stated.

The Lion knights looked at Deku in surprise before smiling.

" If you're that confident, then there's nothing that can be done." Zion said with a slight smirk.

Fin pointed to Deku.

" After we save Eri, lets fight to the death!" Fin yelled with glee.

" Uh...maybe..." Deku uncertainly answered.

The only Lion knight that wasn't here was Mirio. Deku had heard that his mother didn't allow him to join the mission.

Leon stood to his full height.

He then extended one of his hands out.

Immediately Zion and Fin also extended their hands towards Leon. Leon then stared at Bakugo, wanting him to extend his hand as well.

Bakugo sighed before begrudgingly extending one of his hands.

Deku soon extended one of his hands immediately after.

Leon then puffed out his chest.

" The Lion knights new mission... the mission to save our dear comrade Eri... will be completed no matter what!" Leon yelled out as he threw his hands into the air.

.

.

.

It had been a week since the Lion knights had been officially been given the mission of saving Eri. They hadn't been given much information, other than they would be traveling to Ferdain. Deku had done a little research of Ferdain and he had discovered that Ferdain actually used to be part of Aria.

But after a certain incident, Ferdain had split apart from Aria and became part of Gentria territory.

Ferdain was near the border between Aria and Gentria. Since it wasn't far into Gentria territory at all, getting into Ferdain was actually a lot easier than Deku had originally thought.

Currently Deku was loading supplies into a carriage. He was carrying a few swords and shields and began to empty them into the carriage. They were leaving for Ferdain extremely soon.

" Hey Deku!" Deku heard someone call his name.

Deku turned and saw Gray.

" Gray? What are you doing here?" Deku asked in surprise.

Gray had a black armor set on with a bow hanging on his back.

" Same thing as you... I'm going to rescue that Eri girl." Gray said.

" Really? I thought this was a Lion knight mission..." Deku muttered to himself.

" Well a Lion mission plus me." Deku heard Gawain say from behind Gray.

" Sir Gawain, are coming with us as well?" Deku asked.

" Yeah, I brought Gray with me... mostly cause he would never stop asking me too." Gawain admitted with a sigh.

Deku nodded.

Gray pointed at Deku.

" Hey Deku, why aren't you wearing armor?" Gray asked in confusion.

Deku wasn't wearing any armor. He was wearing black pants with a green hoodie.

" Oh, um I don't have any money to buy any... plus I would need a special blacksmith to design my armor how I would like it." Deku admitted while scratching the back of his head.

Gray looked at Deku before a smirk happened on his face.

" So you're just that picky? Never expected you to be a picky one." Gray said with a slight chuckle.

Deku sighed. He had tried looking for an armor set. He wanted to get one that looked like his old hero costume, but he would need a specialized blacksmith for that and those are extremely expensive.

Currently, Deku and the others were right outside of Ardain. Supposedly, everyone who is on the mission will be arriving soon. The current ones who are here right now are Gray, Gawain, Leon, Zion, Fin and himself.

A carriage came up from behind Deku.

Claire jumped out.

"C-Claire?" Deku asked in surprise.

" Yo, Deku and Gray. I'm joining you guys as well." Claire said with a slight smirk.

" Hey, Claire get back in the carriage." Deku heard someone yell from inside the carriage.

" Tch, whatever you say captain." Claire said as she climbed into the carriage.

Deku saw Captain RoJoe inside the carriage. Gawain went up to Deku.

" Listen up, we are about to leave. We're gonna split up into two carriages." Gawain stated.

" One of the carriages will be piloted by me, the other will be piloted by Roland." Gawain stated.

Gawain then jumped up on one of the carriages.

" Listen up, our mission to retrieve Eri will not be easy. We do not have much information to go off on, and we are venturing into unknown territory." Gawain then put his hand on his chest.

" This battle may lead into a war but..." Gawain trailed off.

" I will lead this mission, and I swear to every last one of you... We will not fail, Eri will return home with us." Gawain stated.

Deku jumped into his carriage.

" I'm going to definitely save her." Deku said to himself.

.

.

.

**_Ferdain_**

The small town of Derem was facing a crisis.

The town was on fire. Townsmen will fleeing and running away as fast as they could. It was a nightmare.

" Run! The Colossus is attacking!" A townsmen yelled out before a large hand suddenly picked him up.

The hand belonged to a creature that was over 50 feet tall. The creature was rock solid and looked more like a statue than a creature.

The creature brought the townsmen to his mouth before tossing the man into its mouth and swallowing him whole.

The creature had eaten over half the town.

Two individuals sat behind the creature.

" Hehehe, Colossus is so damn cool." A old looking man said.

This man had blue skin and horns on top of his hand. His body was bulky while still looking old.

" Oi Kei, we done here?" A man who looked to be in his twenties asked.

Unlike the old man, he had pale skin with no horns. He was slightly above 7 feet tall and every muscle in his body was bulging out. He had black hair and a white scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was not wearing a shirt but had tight black pants on.

He had black gloves and black shoes on. In the middle of his chest sat a tatoo that said " Fuego".

The old man named Kei stopped laughing.

" Yes **Vash**, I think I got enough fruit for our soldiers. Damain said he has Eri, so..." Kei then pointed at the creature.

A wicked smirk appeared on his face.

" It's time to feed him a feast!"

.

.

.

**Chapter End**

Got a new job so there was a bit of a delay on this chapter. New arc has started and this has been one I've been looking forward to writing.

Please enjoy it!

Give me your thoughts on the chapter.


End file.
